Who Am I?
by OpenSeaFreedom
Summary: Nothing made sense. Nothing was there. No name, no clue. She was found, covered in blood and alone. And when she awoke, nothing. She had complete amnesia, though there was no reason for it. She begins life anew, like a black rose signifies new beginnings. She must learn everything that she should've know, again. And she journeys to remember her past. Before he finds her. Non-mass.
1. Prologue

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...I'm not good at art nor at long running stories...or not as long as it's been going on.

So this is my first Naruto Fic, I started reading/watching again because Sakura became a badass again!

* * *

**Prologue**

The guards at the gate sighed, bored out of their minds as the night shift continued on, like it always did. The night air was warm as spring came on and relaxed them, all they truly wished to do at this point was go home and sleep. But they had at least another hour before they could do exactly that. As if their thoughts were the same the two ninja sighed at the same time, and laughed as they realized what they had done. "I'll keep watch, why don't you relax for a bit. We'll switch in half an hour," one of them offered and the other nodded. Already closing his eyes to sleep.

The guard who was still awake decided to get up and watch the gate. Sitting would only make him more tired. Standing in front of the gate Shisui sighed, Itachi just had to tell the Hokage about a little disobedience on their last mission and now he was stuck on gate duty. He hated gate duty, almost as much as he hated...well he couldn't think of anything worse. All he knew was that he wanted to go back to the Uchiha compound and sleep.

Another breeze came and Shisui did see a little bit of an upside to all of this. Now at night, far from the night loving parts of town, bathed in the silence and the cool breeze Konoha could never have been more beautiful nor perfect. Closing his eyes, he allowed the breezes to crash over him, smiling at how relaxing and peaceful all of this was, so very different from his normal ANBU missions.

Opening his eyes again Shisui swiped his eyes across the forest past the gate. Everything the same, peaceful and beautiful. Not a thing...what was that? Pulling out a kunai Shisui narrowed his eyes, his Sharingan activating as his eyes caught onto the pink that he saw. Creeping forward silently he prepared for an attack. One could never be too careful. Pulling back some of the leaves he dropped his kunai and rushed to the person's side. It was a little girl, about the age of his baby cousin, Sasuke. She was covered head to toe in blood and other fluids that looked to gross to think about. But one thing he did know was that she needed to see a doctor, now!

Picking her up bridal style he ran back over to the gate and kicked the post, startling his partner awake. The man shot up, kunai in hand ready for an attack. Once realizing it was Shisui he opening his mouth when he caught site of the little girl. "I'm taking her to the hospital, now! Take over!" Shisui disappeared, activating his famous jutsu an appearing at the hospital. Running inside he kicked the doors open, not caring for the pretty nurse who shushed him, not noticing the girl in his arms. "She need a doctor, now!"

The same nurses head whipped up and her eyes widened at the sight, finally realizing someone was in his arms. She pressed a button and rushed over, pulling a gurney along with her and having Shisui place the young girl on the bed. A doctor came rushing out and gave her a once over before calling out orders. Shisui watched them go and felt his chest tighten a little, worried about the little girl. The doctor and a few others rolled her away quickly down a hall and through some doors.

"Uchiha-san," the nurse from before called and Shisui looked to her, raising an eyebrow in question. "Who is the girl? Do you know who her parents are? We need to know anything you do, or where you found her." Shisui sucked in a breath, thoughts racing as he thought. He had most of the villagers memorized, ANBU were required to do so for the safety of the village. He had never seen the girl before, and she had amazing chakra reserves, like she was from a clan or something.

"I've never seen her before, I found her a little outside the gates while I was on duty. She was like that when I found her, I brought her here immediately," Shisui explained, turning to the nurse who was writing all of this down on a clipboard with blank medical papers.

"I see, then as protocol demands you are her guardian until one comes forward, or till the Hokage decides what to do, Uchiha-san. I'll send notice to the Hokage right away, but you'll have to stay till he arrives and decides what to do. I'm sorry, I understand you must want to go home now, but rules in these such cases really must be followed," the nurse told him and he sighed before nodding his head and taking a seat at one of the cushioned waiting chairs. This could take a while.

* * *

Surprisingly it didn't take that long for him to be ushered into the room the young girl was in, forty-five minutes max. Apparently none of the blood was the girls. She was unconscious only, but seemed a bit out of cycle they said. Apparently she was unconscious for no apparent reason and should wake up at some point, but they weren't completely sure. They had truly just been washing and scrubbing the blood from her body. There was also no ID or anything of great importance on her, just a necklace that when they had tried to take it off, the girl's body had reacted unconsciously and grabbed them, so they did not remove it.

Shisui looked over the young girl and smiled a bit. She was adorably cute, no one could deny that. If his mother or aunt saw this little one they would no doubt have a fit over what to dress her up in. Chuckling Shisui walked over and picked up a lock of her hair, it was long, about to her waist, and a shade of cherry blossoms. Such a pure and beautiful color. She was no taller than four feet. She had a cute little button nose and a pouty lower-lip. Her face was round due to her young age and she had a little bit of a large forehead. But it didn't look bad, it was also cute on her. When he saw her all he could think of was a little fairy without her wings. So precious and pure looking. And her skin was pale and luminescent. She seemed to glow now that she was clean of the blood and dirt that had been on her.

Letting go of her hair Shisui walked over to the couch under the window and laid down. It was time he got some sleep as well.

* * *

Opening her eyes the first thing the girl realized that she was in a white room. And that she had no idea where she was, or who she was, or what she was doing here, or what the things in her arm were, and she just didn't know anything. The little girl rocked up right and began to breath heavily. Nothing made sense, she didn't know. Why didn't she remember anything? Who was she? A loud beeping sound came from her side and she snapped her head and that direction to see a weird thing with strings beeping at her and had a squiggly line on its front. The squiggles were coming faster and fasted and she was so scared. She couldn't breathe. Where was she? What was going on?

Wet things well up in her eyes as continued to freak out. Then there was a hand on her shoulder and a boy that she didn't know was there. He had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end. He also had pretty black eyes that were looking at her all concerned like. "Hey, calm down Hime-chan, it's alright, you're safe here," the boy said softly and she felt herself become more relaxed as she bathed in his presence he had a warm smile on his face, and she felt so at ease with him around. She didn't know who he was, but maybe he could tell her. Hime? Was that her name? Or did he not know who she was either. "I'm Shisui Uchiha, it's nice to meet you, Hime-chan. Can you tell me your name?"

So he didn't know who she was. But still, what was she doing here then. And where was her family, didn't she have one? Shouldn't she have one? She reached for the necklace around her neck, unconsciously she did so and looked down at the pendant. It was on a black leather cord and was a red stone on a metal hoop. The stone was flat, but was jagged at the edges near the bottom. It brought her some peace, she didn't know who she got it from or anything, but it was nice. "I...I don't know. Where am I? How did I get here? What's going on? Please...I don't know anything...nothing." Those wet things in her eyes before her back and were falling down her cheeks as she spoke. Suddenly arms were wrapping around her and she felt so safe, so warm. She buried her head into his shirt, it smelt of the forest and dirt. It was a nice smell, she really liked it.

"Calm down, it's okay. everything will be okay, I'll make sure of it, okay? But please stop crying, I hate seeing cute girls like you cry. It's kind of my weakness," Shisui said and she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and stop her crying. She remembered that now, tears. Thats what was falling from her eyes. "That's a good girl." He pulled back and she didn't like it, he was warm and comfortable. "You're in Konohagakure, at the hospital. I found you while I was on duty last night at the gate. I brought you here and have been with you since. And though I'm no doctor, I'm guessing you have amnesia. It's okay if you can't remember, I'll be right here, okay?"

She nodded her head, calming down already from his kind smile. He smiled wider and told her he would be right back with the doctors. She felt a little uneasy about this, but she let him go, missing the presence he had in the room. Shisui brought so much life to the white room that was now so quiet she could hear her heartbeating. It was calm, and the beeping machine now seemed to be in time with it. Was that why it was so loud earlier, because it was beeping in time with her beating heart? Such a strange machine. What was it for? Did her heart beat have a special meaning here?

A few minutes later Shisui returned with a man in a white coat. He had a few weird things in his hands and a woman wheeled in a few more things behind him. She shrunk back a bit, scared of what she didn't know. Shisui came back to her side and slung an arm over her small shoulders. "It's okay, I'm a doctor. I'm making sure you're body is in proper order. None of this will hurt. Well the blood pressure one might be a little tight, but overall no pain, I promise. Uchiha-san told me you have no memory. So I'll also take a look at your head. But that won't hurt either, it may just feel a little uncomfortable. Now, let's begin."

The tests were easy and she asked about each and every one of them, each time the doctor would respond with patience despite the fact that each time he answered another twenty questions would come spewing from her mouth. But still, the man took it all in stride, and Shisui and the nurse would laugh a bit. Shisui ruffling her hair at times. The entire process took about an hour before they unhooked her from all the machines and took her weight and height. Apparently she was in perfect condition, if not a little underweight. But apparently that was normal.

When she finally saw herself in the mirror she kind of stood there for a moment. She didn't know who she was looking at first, before realizing it was her. Her hair was a light pink color and was long, and her eyes were a green color as well. Touching the mirror she looked at herself. The doctor said he believed her to be around eight due to all the physical data and stuff, and that seemed right to her. Somehow her mind was telling it was right, despite the fact that there was nothing to say 'why' that was right. She continued to stare at her features, nothing seemed strange to her. She also seemed to just know this is how she was supposed to look. But it seemed to her she was quite different looking from the people around her. Even when looking out the window she saw yellows, browns, black, and grays from old age, or so Shisui told her. But no pink like made her feel a bit...alone. And every time she felt like that she would grab the red stone around her neck. It brought her peace.

It was much later that day that an old man came to the room, Shisui was with him, and was old man was wearing a white robe and hat with the symbol for fire on it. He had a goatee and had wrinkles all over his face, he was very old indeed. "Hello little one, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konohagakure. Do you know what a kage is?" He had a gentle and grandfatherly voice. She shook her head, not knowing the word, or the land she was in for that matter. The old man explained things to her, even things that she didn't ask about. After explaining basic things about the village and ninja and rank he motioned for someone out in the hall. A man entered, he was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. He was carrying a small black bag with him. He was smoking and it made her nose itch. "I had my son here, Asuma, look around the area where you were found and he discovered this. We believe it belongs to you." Asuma brought the bag over to her and placed it in her lap. He then ruffled her hair and walked behind his father, the Hokage.

She opened it and saw a book in it. She reached for it and noticed it was leather bound all around, it also had intricate markings from golden thread sewn into it. It depicted many different beasts and things of he like, and objects, but it was all scrunched together and hard to determine what anything was. There was no side to open it on. Scrunching her face and tilting her head side-to-side she tried to figure out how to open it. "I don't get," she said and tried pulling on the top edge of the book. But she was far too weak and it would not budge. This made all the males in the room chuckle at her and she blushed, embarrassed. Putting the book down she looked inside for anything else, but she couldn't see anything. Except a large pouch, opening it she found a full stack of bill that burst near the seems.

* * *

Hiruzen was examining the girl the moment that he entered the room. Just like Shisui said, she was adorable. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was her chakra. She had an astounding amount of it, even more than that of a natural born clan member. It was almost like she was a jinchuuriki, but he had been informed by the doctor who had thought the same thing that there was no seal anywhere on her body.

She was also quite the curious one, but that was most likely due to the fact that she had no memory. She didn't even have a name for herself. She was trying, probably, to get information to make her feel more secure about the fact that she, nor anybody else, had any clue as to who she was or where she had come from. He already had sensor and tracker ninja go and check out where she had come from for a trail of whomever had brought her, or her own trail. There was nothing though, she had just appeared. Practically out of thin air.

At this point nobody knew anything. Except one, they had to get this girl's memories back and help her. She was a child, and Hiruzen would not stand for one being afraid, especially not in his village. But then there were those damn elders, his teammates from long ago, they would no doubt have their two cents about the whole matter. He needed a way to keep this young one safe and help her, without those two trying to make him stop. And that meant only one thing. A civilian he would not be able to put much effort into, unless they were paying. But after that he would have to let her go. But if she were to become a ninja, then he could watch over her and it would not be suspicious. But first she needed a name.

"Sakura Haruno," he said firmly, and three head snapped towards him, looking utterly confused. "I believe it is suiting of you. You need a name, and I think it will be a good one for you. So, what do you think, Sakura-chan?" He saw the girl looking at him strangely, and then she reached for the pendant around her neck, she rubbed the stone thoughtfully.

"I don't know. But I want to have a name. I think I will like this name, but...what does a cherry blossom tree look like anyway?" Sakura asked, her head tilting.

"They're in bloom right now actually...today is March 28th...we will say this is your birthday as well. I will have birth certificates made. But Sakura-chan, now you must choose what you want to do. I understand that you must want to get your memories back, but we do not have medics skilled in helping you do that. I believe I know a way to help you. If you join the ninja academy then eventually you will be able to travel far with the skills to protect yourself. And maybe find where you come from," Hiruzen explained.

The book besides the young girl snapped open and the symbols began to appear of the page. It was in script though that none of them recognized. But the girl was readying it. After she read it she gripped the necklace. "It says that my path begins here. I don't know exactly what that means...but I think I'll join this academy."

"But Hokage-sama, the academy starts in three days. Applications were due five months ago," Shisui explained, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm sure if the Hokage puts in the application, they'll be more than happy to accept her. It is my academy anyway," Hiruzen answered and puffed a bit. The girl jumped up and launched herself at the him, her arms winding around his neck and spilling out words of thanks over and over again. "But we still need to get you ready for the academy, that is true. Shisui, I need to take care of a few things for her, as you are still technically her guardian for the moment I would like you to take her to get supplies she will need for the academy. I will give you the money, and a little more to take Sakura-chan for food," Hiruzen said before leaving, Asuma following behind him and leaving, but not before throwing something to Sakura.

* * *

Sakura held it in in her hands, it was a small container. Opening it Sakura found three sticks with individual balls of rice on them. They were also coated in something. "Oh god...don't let my cousin smell those, he'll attack you for them. They're called dango, they're a snack. And thank you," Shisui said as he grabbed a stick and started munching on it. Sakura protested, a small shout coming from her lip as she pouted. This made Shisui laugh as he was about to eat the next one on the stick. But Sakura grabbed it and pushed him off the bed, making him fall to the floor. Sakura then ate the stick in front of him, smirking. "Oh, you little devil!" Shisui got up and started to tickle her, picking her up and despite her protest picked her up. Sakura then bit him, making him drop her.

Taking this chance she grabbed her stuff from the bed and the dango before running out of the room and down the hall. Shisui was right on her tail though. They burst into the lobby, Sakura trying to stuff the dango into her mouth while avoiding Shisui. They were both laughing and more laughter broke into their play. The Hokage and Asuma were there still there, Asuma just making small talk while the Hokage was doing paper work. The nurses and doctors were all laughing amusedly at the pair as they took breaks from rounds or were about to start them. There were also a few patients who felt quite happy watching the two play.

"Alright you two, now before you destroy the hospital...Shisui, this should cover all of the expenses. I'll look into a few places for her and list myself as her new guardian. Also, the nurses said they had some clothes for Sakura, this way she won't be walking around in hospital clothes. Also, after you two are done for the day, come back to my office and I'll have, hopefully, a few things in order. See you two later," the Hokage said before tilting his hat and walking out. Asuma left behind him, waving at the two.

Finally Shisui caught her and she screeched a bit at this. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to the room where a nurse was waiting and took Sakura to get changed and other things. The nurse allowed Sakura to shower, showing her the knobs and shampoo and conditioner, and then soap. Once Sakura was out of the shower she was dried and dressed into a pair of red shorts, white long-sleeved shirt, and red sandals. Her hair was braided and the nurse absolutely gushed over how adorable she looked. Sakura thanked the woman before running out, Shisui was still outside the room.

"Well don't you look cute," he said and grabbed her hand. She had already been signed out of the hospital so they hit the streets. He took her first to a ninja shop. They sold packs, weapons, scrolls, and clothes. The most important things a little kunoichi in training could use. He tried to pick out a skirt or dress for her but Sakura turned her nose up at the notions making the older boy pout. He wanted to see her dressed like a doll!

In the end Sakura go a simple outfit before she moved onto the weapons and packs. Shisui picked them out, having a better eye for the quality of these sorts of things. He told her how to tell a good product from a bad one and then picked had him pick out a pouch for her. And when they finally got to the check out counter the man behind the counter looked quite happy with the sale "Thank you, Shisui!" Sakura said as he carried the bags down the streets.

"Don't thank me yet, there are still a few more places we need to go. And I don't know about you, but I could go for some ramen right now. So c'mon, we're going to go eat," Shisui led her to a small restaurant names 'Ichiraku'. It was here that Sakura first tasted ramen, that she knew of. It was quite delicious, but not as good as the dango she had earlier. Shisui seemed to love it though and shovelled bowl after bowl down his mouth. This didn't seem to disturb the two serving him, only made them laugh. After about the fifth bowl he finally stopped. Paying the man they were off again.

This time the went to a bookstore where Shisui walked down rows just plucking books from their places and dropping them into a small cart. Sakura liked it here, she especially like the history books. They called to her. It made sense, they were things, memoirs, of the past. And she had no past. Shisui thankfully got her a few of those, but then they moved into the fiction section and got confused. "Go on! Pick out two fun books. You can't always be reading the hard core stuff," Shisui said, a chuckle escaping his mouth as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. A worker shushing him for being too loud.

After shopping for a bit longer they made their way to the Hokage's tower, Shisui pointing out important places on the way there Mostly training grounds, the academy, and the library. Entering the Hokage's tower they walked up the stairs, Shisui nearly tipping backwards with all the heavy bags he had. Sakura had to knock on the door, and the moment they were inside the room Shisui dropped all the bags and plopped down into a chair. "I see you took advantage of the budget I gave you. Sakura-chan will need all of those things, so it wasn't wasted at all. I've finished all the paperwork and set you up with a small apartment. I will be giving you monthly funds to support yourself. Also, here are your papers for the Academy. I have you all signed up. There was a bit of a fuss about your entrance, but I've smoothed it all over. Now, here is your key and address. Shisui, Asuma will help you carry the bags to her place. Now, you have three days to settle in, I'll see you at the entrance ceremony."

Asuma, who had been in the room as well, picked up a majority of the bags, he being older and stronger than Shisui. Sakura followed after them as she was led to her new apartment. She mapped out the route they took and realized she was right across the street from the Academy. She wouldn't need to worry about being late. The library was also just a few blocks away, and the shop Shisui had taken her to for ninja things was just a little farther than that. Overall, it was a good location. She didn't see anything wrong with it.

The apartment was small, just one room. It had everything she would need though. And there was even a small balcony that had a bench on it and was curved. The cooking area, the kitchen, was to the left of the door, the bathroom next to the door on the right. The bed was pushed right up against the balcony which was accessed via window. Asuma left after placing down her stuff, and Shisui left as well. He apparently had to get back home.

Home...she wondered what hers had been like. Was her mother like the ones she saw on the street, yelling after their kids and dressed in day kimonos? Was her father a shinobi, her mother a kunoichi? Something told her deep inside 'no' to both questions. Suddenly she felt very alone in the apartment, just thinking about that which she didn't know. She grabbed her keys and the pouch that had been left to her with money in it. She would put things away tomorrow.

Exiting the small apartment Sakura walked around the village. Kids were playing together, walking with their parents. And if possible, she felt more alone than she did before. She was alone. She didn't know anybody, and she didn't even know herself.

Sakura made her way to the library, wanting more books. But when she tried to check them out, apparently she needed a library card. So she got one of those and was able to do as she pleased. She placed the card into the pouch with money. There were little slots in the side perfect for holding the slip of paper.

Sakura made her way to the park with help of the librarian. Shisui told her the Sakura trees would be there, in full bloom for her to see. She wanted to see what her namesake looked like. Walking down the path the Sakura trees were in beautiful bloom all around her. They swayed in the breeze and brought a peace to her mind. There were no questions here, just a sense of belonging. She felt a connection to the plants and trees around her. She didn't feel alone, it was as if the earth, the water of the lake, and wind were all bringing her peace. They were comforting her in all of her loneliness and confusion.

She walked over to one of the Sakura trees by the water and sat down. The books to her left as she grabbed the top one and began to read. It was about ninja, and what they did. She wanted to know more about ninja, the Hokage only giving her a brief summary. If she was going to be a kunoichi, then she had better understand what that meant and would entail. She found it all fascinating as she continued reading. Some of the words she didn't understand, and she was happy she had checked out a dictionary as well. Shisui had told her it contained all the words in their language with definitions.

She had been reading for a little bit over an hour, the sun now setting over the horizon when she heard shouts. Looking around she saw a group of kids around her age playing together. They were running and tapping each other, and after one person would tag, the one who was just tagged would go after the others. They were all running around, screaming and laughing. Sakura watched confusedly, not knowing what to make of this game. But whatever they were doing it was disturbing her peace and her reading. The wind was even becoming more violent, no longer the soft caress it was before.

Sakura go up and had every intention of leaving, promising herself that she'd come back tomorrow for more peace. She made her way back down the path when one of the children who was playing, a boy, paused and rushed over to her, tapping her on her shoulder and running away. Sakura did not understand though, what was she supposed to do? She wasn't part of the game, nor did she want to be. So she just kept walking.

The boy who had tagged her ran back over to her. "Hey, c'mon, don't you know how to play tag?" Tag? So that was the name of this game. She did not know this game. So she shook her head. hee boy looked confused before he started to laugh. "You don't know tag? Wow, what a loser!" Sakura did not take well to this, she felt herself become very angry. She just didn't like being picked on. And the other kids had gathered and were now laughing at her as well. Sakura dropped her books to the ground, and her fist came out on instinct. She punched the little boy with all she had, she didn't even realize she had done it till things had gone quiet and the boy started sniffling. But she didn't feel bad, no, it felt good to be violent. And the wind blew harder and harder, and a few drops of rain began to fall.

"Anybody else want to make fun of me?" All of the kids looked scared of her, and back away. "No? Good. Now leave me alone." Sakura picked up her books and walked away, not caring for the other scared children.

She was walking back to her apartment when she passed a flower shop. Her and Shisui had passed many on their stroll, but she had not cared for them. But something caught her eye. There were roses in the windows, many roses, all of different colors. From black to white, they all stood out beautifully. But there were five colors that just had her near tears. And she had no idea why. Sakura walked into the shop, the bell chiming above her head, alerting whomever was inside of her arrival. There was a man with blonde hair behind the counter who smiled and waved to her. "Hello little flower," he said and moved towards her, but her eyes were already on the roses. He seemed to notice this and chuckle. He crouched in front of her, and Sakura faced him. "I'm Inoichi Yamanaka, and you are?"

"Sakura Haruno," she responded quietly, afraid of disturbing the flowers around her. They brought her peace like the park did.

"Well...what a fitting name for a beautiful young girl. Are you interested in the roses? A pink one perhaps?" Inoichi asked, pulling out a pair of clippers, ready to cut one off for the enchanting child. He noticed her large reserves of chakra, and being the sensor type he was, also noticed the peaceful nature of her chakra. It seemed to unconsciously reach out and touch the flowers. It was quite fascinating.

"No...I...I like these ones," Sakura then walked over and began pointing at five different colors. And Inoichi was astounded. The meanings of the flowers coming to his mind, how could they not when his wife had repeated them so many times. She pointed at the blue ones, then the lavender, dark purple, green, and then the black. They were all roses of deep and complex meaning.

"Do you know the meanings of those flowers?" Inoichi asked, and Sakura shook her head, but he saw her eyes so keenly locked onto them. It was as if the flowers themselves were drawing her in, and her the flowers. Inoichi smiled, she was an interesting one. "Well, the blue represent mystery, or the impossible, they fabricate the need for answers that seem not to be there. They also mean caution. The lavender one represent love at first sight, as if someone has been enchanted. The dark purple are for royalty, elegance, and glory. The green are for fertility, renewal of the spirit, and cheerfulness. And the black represents the loss of someone you love, but they also are known to symbol new beginning or adventures, because with the ending of one part of life, a new stage begins. It also symbolizes strength and confidence to some. It's all about your perspective though."

"How much for one of each?" Sakura asked and looked up at him, her eyes bright with happiness. Inoichi just couldn't refuse the cute little girl. He knew that the roses would be a little expensive, but surely his wife wouldn't get too mad at him if he knocked the price down real low...hopefully. The girl was around their daughter's age, so it could be reasoned.

Inoichi gave her the five roses and a nice vase for them for a very small price. Sakura thanked the man and left, staring at the roses with a wonder in her eyes. She felt something in her stir when she gazed at them. She knew she knew them. She didn't know how, but they were familiar to her. They made her feel...like she was at home. These flowers reminded her of home in someway. Perhaps her home was surrounded by flowers like this, or maybe her mother bought them. Or her father bought them for her mother. Whatever it was, she enjoyed looking at them.

Returning to her apartment Sakura placed them on the window sill so they could get light. Now the apartment felt much less lonely It felt much brighter, and seemed to banish all her lonely thoughts. "This is home now."

* * *

Three days had passed and Sakura was getting dressed. She had spent these last few days with Shisui, who had taken it upon himself to be like a big brother to her. He would play with her and teach her things, and he would also take her out to eat. He showed her the basics of cooking which he said she would need to live on her own. He showed her how to do laundry, how to properly wash dishes, where to set her trash out for the garbage men. He was really helpful, and most of her time was spent with him. He had also accompanied her to the park where they sat under her tree. She had claimed the one by the lake as hers.

Now she was standing in a hall full of other students, past and entering. She wore a pair of black tights, black sandals, a red long sleeved shirt, and a black jacket over top with a hood. Her hair was also in low pigtails, and her bangs swooping over her large forehead.

And with a sigh she realized that the kids she had scared apparently were her new classmates. She had punched the one named Sasuke Uchiha, a clan boy. He was sporting a bruise on his cheek and all the other kids were shying away from her. Apparently he was considered the 'cool boy', the one all of the other kids followed. She had punched Shisui's cousin. What would he think of her when he found out? Well what should she care.

As soon as the thought appeared Sakura was surprised. It seemed that edgy and loner side of her was rearing its head. But Shisui was the only person she trusted. The only one she cared about. If her were to think negatively of her she truly would be all alone in this strange time. As selfish as it was she needed someone, and Shisui was kind enough to be there for her despite all the trouble she must've been causing him. After all, she was so helpless, and that feeling did not sit well with her. She wanted to stand on her own, she wanted to be independant. But she knew nothing of anything. And so she relied on Shisui when she didn't know. '

She was becoming more acquainted with living and what it was like to be around people. She was experiencing emotions. Most of them independent and bold, a side of her wanted to stand alone, shun those around her. And it seemed to go deeper than that, she didn't trust those around her. She wanted good memories, wanted peace. But another wanted conflict, it wanted to fight and attack, to do whatever she wanted.

The two warring sides of hers were hard to understand. But she felt that they were both a part of who she was. She was and would be again strong and independant, able to face the world head on in any battle. But was content with the peace her spot under the tree brought her. She didn't understand it, but Nature brought her peace. And it seemed others seemed to bring out an aggressive side to her. Besides Shisui.

They were dismissed from the hall, and then were told to go to their classrooms. Most of her class lingered, but Sakura continued on to the classroom and got a seat at the back of the class, right next to the window. It was the perfect place. There was even a tree right outside for her to gaze at. Sitting down she placed her bag, the one she had been found with, next to her and laid her head on the desk.

Feat shuffled into the room, noisy and disturbing her. Kids took seats at the very front and then moved back. Looking around she saw the Uchiha boy sit at the very front, a gaggle of girls swooning over him. They were concerned for his cheek and were offering to get him ice if it hurt. What a bunch of fan girls. Why did they even like the Uchiha? He didn't seem that great. He was a cry baby, that's what he was. She didn't punch him that hard. Did she?

"Well if that crazy girl hadn't of punched him, he wouldn't be bruised," a voice said and pointed at her. Sakura growled under her breath, swearing endless torture by her hand for whomever had spoken. The girls swarmed her desk, angrily accusing her. The accusations slowly became mean and rude, and her temper reared its head. They were making fun of her. How dare they.

Sakura stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. The sound echoed around the room, and though she didn't notice it the desk cracked a bit. "Get out of my sight, you're annoying. And if you bother me again, whores, I'll destroy you." Looking up she glared at the girls who had all jumped back in fright. They all cowered and ran away, turning to Sasuke for help. Great, she had done it unconsciously again. Farewell to any friends she might have made. All the kids backed away from her, no one getting near her. Her row stayed empty. These would be a fine four years. All alone.

* * *

New Story! My first time writing a Naruto fic like I said before. I have an obsession with strong female leads since they're somewhat of a rarity world wide.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Her past will reveal itself later.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	2. Chapter 1

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

So this is the official first chapter, things will start to roll from here...hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sakura sighed as she woke up, not wanting to get up and be around people. But todays was orientation. After four long years of lonely school days and growing anger it would finally soon be over. Of course she would still have to deal with two of her classmates, but at least it wasn't the entire class now. She would go crazy and destroy them all if that were the case.

And it didn't help that Shisui was sent off on a mission three years ago to some no-mans-land and had yet to return. Without his presence she sunk further and further into a cold demeanor. She just wished he would come back already, she missed him.

The academy for the most part over the years had been easy. She excelled in hand-to-hand combat, nearly breaking the Inuzuka's arm once in a practice spar. She was faster and had more stamina as well, combat came naturally to her. Of course, she sucked with kunai and shuriken, projectiles were her weak point. And she just had no interest in them whatsoever. She understood they were dangerous tools, but she wanted something a little more dangerous. She couldn't explain it. Balance was another easy part for her, she could balance on anything. She had been pushed by a bitter sensei to balance on one toe on a moving swing for an hour, and she had done it.

Her teachers, besides Iruka, didn't seem to like her much either. Apparently they didn't like the fact that she was 'violent, refused to work with others, and rebellious'. Violent, Sakura could agree with that, she loved fighting and being aggressive, but she knew how to be peaceful when nature was around her. But she didn't refuse to work with others, they refused to work with her, Iruka was the only sensei who noticed this. All of the kids were scared of her. Even that Naruto kid was scared of her, despite the fact that he too was despised for no apparent reason. They were the same but he listened to what others had to say. And rebellious, hell yeah she was, she did things her way. Some of the things the teachers wanted her to do, and she didn't do homework if she already understood and got it. What was the point of it if she understood and could do it on the quizzes and tests? And so she talked back to students and teachers, they all criticized her and feared her, and that feat turned to group hate. A pointless way to protect themselves from the feat they felt for her. They were all weak in her eyes, she didn't need them, nor would she deal with their crap.

But only one more day before she got to leave the academy. And then her journey, her adventure would begin. She looked at the roses that were still on her window sill. Over the past four years they had never wilted, they survived. She crawled to the bed and brushed her fingers against the black one, a new journey. Finally it was starting! The excitement was clawing at her insides now!

Getting up from the bed she went through her morning ritual and then got dressed into her new kunoichi attire. She had decided to get a whole new wardrobe for this new time. She wore a tight pair of black ninja pants tucked into a pair of knee-high boots that had an open toe and small heel. She wore a red kimono top and that was tucked into the pants, except it didn't have a right sleeve. And wrapped around that bicep was a leather band, a gift from Shisui before her left, she had never worn it before now. It was open near the top so that you could see the necklace she always wore. The top had a white sash around it with red splatter on it, almost like blood. But a little lighter. The sash was also frayed near the ends and had holes in it. It also had a hood on the back for her to pull up at any time, she really loved hoods. On her left arm, though mostly not seen, was a fingerless glove that went to the middle of her bicep. Her nails were painted black, and so were her toes, something she had seen on a passing ANBU. Her hair was in braided, thick pigtail that went down to her hips, long as usual, and even longer out of the braids.

Now she just had to figure out where to place her hitaete and then she could get going, but it wasn't like she was going to be late. She could just jump out her window and be at the academy. Then she could sneak in through the classroom window that was always open during spring. Anyway, where to put it...perhaps it would be best over her forehead like was standard. Nodding she wedged the metal off of the blue cloth, and then transferred it to a red cloth that faded to black at the ends. The cloth was long and it flowed to the middle of her back.

Satisfied with her look Sakura grabbed her bag and then jumped out her balcony window, landing in the academy yard. She made her way inside the building, ignoring all the stares she got as she did so. The classroom was in full swing at this point, but nobody was sitting in her spot. They knew better at this point to do so. A gaggle of girls were already fawning over their 'Sasuke-kun', Shikamaru was already passed out, Chouji was eating, that boy near the front telling lies, Hinata playing with her fingers as she avoided peoples' looks. It was as if nothing had changed for all of them.

Placing her stuff on her desk she watched as more people filed into the room. And she was quite surprised when Naruto walked through the door, strutting like a peacock, headband on his head. So he had somehow made it back into the group. He had failed, so what did he do to get in? Well it really didn't concern her, after all, he most likely wasn't going to be on her team.

Iruka-sensei came in through the door and yelled for everyone to have a seat. He droned on and on about how they were now going to be put in team and other crap they had already hear a million times before. God, just get on with it! Who were they going to be with? Or who was she going to have to suffer with? Sadly Sakura actually had to listen to the man now. But god did she just want to put her head on the desk and sleep.

"Team 7! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Iruka had to pause as everyone began to talk, some sighing in relief that they had already been called. After all, the two most despised students and class had been put together. Sakura on the other hand slammed her head against the desk, not sure if she could deal with the splitting headaches she would no doubt get from the blonde ball of energy. She looked to him and saw him laughing nervously, if not a bit scared, as he waved at her. "And Sasuke Uchiha!"

A burst of angry shouts came from every female in the room and Sakura placed her hands over her ears to drown it out. But those harpies just kept screeching. "Shut up!" Sakura screamed, an angry look forming over her face as she glared at every girl in the room, besides Hinata. Everybody went quiet and sat back down, not daring to defy her. She looked at Sasuke who was glaring at her and she glared right back, giving a snarl that had him recoiling, and then smirked at his frightened response.

Iruka continued to ramble on and now Sakura let his voice fade away. When he clapped the ledger closed he dismissed them to do as they pleased till two, when they would be meeting with their senseis and going off into their teams. Sakura grabbed her bag and jumped out the window after everybody had left. She sat in her tree, its full branches tickling her skin as they blew in the light breeze. She felt much better now. She hung her black bag on a branch and pulled out a book and her lunch. Deciding that this would be the best way to spend her time. She was reading a complex book on chakra reserves and control.

About an hour later she heard Naruto's voice. "Sakura-chan! Where are you?! Sakura-chan!" God he was looking for her. What for? Did them suddenly becoming teammates change his view on her? Probably not, after all, why would it change now? Then why was he looking for her? Just because they were teammates did not suddenly mean they were best friends. She ignored him, opting to continue reading, her lunch long ago finished. She was getting to the more complex areas of the book and could not stop now. Naruto passed underneath the tree and continued to call her name.

At 1:50 Sakura jumped back into the room from her tree. Then walked back over to her seat and plopped down, setting her head on the desk and going to sleep. When she awoke a finger was coming towards her face. Snapping to attention at once she grabbed the finger, bent it back, spun the person and slammed them against the desk. Looking down she saw orange; great she had attacked her teammate. But it was a reflex, Naruto should've known better. But then again. he wasn't attacking her, she had just reacted.

Letting him go she saw the clock read three; wasn't their sensei supposed to get them at two? Apparently he didn't own a watch. Stretching Sakura looked at Naruto who was cradling his finger in his hand. Sighing Sakura walked out of the classroom. When she returned she went over to Naruto and place the ice pack she had gotten around his finger. She hadn't broken anything, but he was obviously hurt. He was gaping at her and so was Sasuke, she could feel it. "Next time don't try to wake me by putting your finger in my face, I will break it next time, got it?" Sakura asked, and he nodded his head vigorously and she went back to her seat. Bringing her book back out and beginning where she had left off.

An hour later their jounin sensei walked through the door, and into Naruto's prank. An eraser fell on his head, and Sakura laughed as the dust flew around, mixing with his already gray hair. He wore the standard uniform but had a had a mask on as well, covering most of his face, and then his hitaete covered his left eye. The only thing visible on his face was his right eye. "My first impression of you all...I hate you."

"Yeah well I hate you too Sensei, you come two hours late and expect not to be pranked...heh, I think you got what you deserved. And don't act like you didn't notice it, you're lazy," Sakura said as she got up and walked down towards him. A smirk on her face showing tease in a sarcastic way, her words biting and sassy. Her rebellious nature kicking in.

"Hmm...well c'mon up to the roof," he said and walked out, throwing the eraser to the board where it landed perfectly on a ledge. Sakura muttered under her breath as she walked after him, Naruto and Sasuke behind her. On the roof the man leant against the railings and told them to sit on the stairs in front of him. Sakura sat on the top step while the other two sat below her. "Alright introduce yourselves."

"Well, what do we say?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face.

"I don't know...things you like, dislike, hobbies, and your dreams, that sort of stuff," Kakashi responded, a bored and lazy drawl to his speech. Sakura scrutinized him...he looked like a weak lazy ass, that was for sure, but she always had this ability to tell people's true natures. Most of the time she didn't care for them. But he was going to be teaching her, helping her, hopefully.

"Why don't you go sensei, that way we know what to do," Naruto said and looked at their sensei with an expectant look. This made Sakura smirk, their sensei was going to have a hard time, that was for sure.

"Me? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and hate...I don't feel like telling you that. I have lots of hobbies. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it." Sakura stared at him, her eyebrow twitching. He had told them nothing! That dirty rat bastard! "Alright you first orangy!"

* * *

Kakashi waited for his student to respond. He could already tell he was going to get a headache from this bunch. "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I like instant ramen and the ramen Iruka-sensei bought me at Ichiraku. I don't like waiting the three minute for the instant ramen after pouring the water. My hobby is eating and comparing different kinds of ramen. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage, then the whole village will stop disrespecting me!" Naruto explained. Kakashi rose his brow at this, of course his students couldn't see it.

"Blacky! You next!" Kakashi almost wanted to laugh at the look Sasuke gave him. Oh he knew well enough who the kid was, but couldn't help but say something.

"Sasuke Uchiha; I like tomatoes, and hate a certain someone," Sasuke uttered and glared at the girl behind him. She in turn smiled cheekily, put her hand under her chin and wiggled her fingers. Then she stuck out her tongue and glared, making a killing motion with her neck and glaring. Naruto jumped a bit at this and even Sasuke seemed a little scared. How interesting, it seemed the girl wore the pants here. The other two were scared of her. He wondered why. "My hobby is training. And my dream is to surpass a certain someone." Kakashi was certain it was his older brother Itachi, after all, Itachi was the clan heir and most reputed prodigy. Sasuke was nothing compared to him.

"Pinky! Don't keep us waiting," Kakashi said and waited.

"Alright, alright gramps," she quipped and Kakashi felt his mouth twitch, she was definitely a cheeky and rebellious one, just like her file had said. Of course there was nothing else on file than teacher reports. "Sakura Haruno, I'd say it's a pleasure but...let's be honest here, no it really isn't. I like nature and chaos. I dislike pricks and people who are late. My hobbies are fighting and reading. And my dream...is me." She finished her introduction quite cryptically and had a number of jabs in there for each of them. Kakashi could tell he was going to have a hard time with her. But at least she wasn't a stereotypical girl who cared only for boys and looks. In fact, like the Hokage told him, the only clue about his female student, was that she was the strongest on his team.

"Well then, how nice," Kakashi said and went on to explain the training they would do tomorrow. He saw Naruto's face become paler and paler with each word he uttered. And Sasuke's just looked a little annoyed. On the other hand Sakura looked quite excited, grinning madly before smirking and leaning back. He bid his students farewell and told them not to eat before he left.

* * *

Sakura got up, grabbed her bag and made her way down the flight of stairs. "Haruno, wait," Sasuke's voice called after and Sakura kept on walking, he could come after her. She heard his footsteps race after her, and Naruto's behind his. Sasuke stood in front of her now, glaring. "I want an apology for you hitting me all those years ago. If we're going to be..._teammates_…then I want one from you."

Sakura laughed lowly, a bang falling over her forehead. "How petty, Sasuke. All these years and you haven't let that go. You should be thanking me, I turned some of your fangirls away with the bruise I gave you. But if you still want an apology," Sakura said all of this sugary sweet, a smile over her face before it faded and her smirk was back, dark and menacing. "Well, to give you an apology would mean that I would actually have to feel sorry about that. But I'm not, you made fun of me after meeting me, and I acted as I saw fit. And if you think I'll apologize to make you feel better, you're wrong. I would never do anything to make another feel better if it meant lying or going against my own morals. So you won't get an apology. You'll deal with the fact that I hit you for something you did, and you'll move on. Stop acting like a spoilt brat, prick."

Sakura kept walking, not caring for the Uchiha. Another pair of footsteps came after her, this time heavier. "Sakura-chan, do you want to go eat together?" The question stopped her, she hadn't had dinner out with somebody in a long time. Not since Shisui left. Turning to face him she saw that grin on his face, so happy and hopeful. They were teammates now, and she obviously wasn't going to get along with Sasuke. Perhaps she should entertain Naruto's idea for a meal. It wouldn't hurt, and it's not like anybody was waiting for her back at her apartment. But then again she wanted to go to her spot by the lake and relax. Contemplating Sakura found a solution.

"Fine, but I choose where we're going and we're doing take out, there's someplace I want to go," Sakura then turned her back and kept walking, Naruto coming up besides her and began talking about everything and anything that they came across. Sakura would at times chuckle, or nod. But for the most part did not speak. She didn't need to when Naruto was speaking enough for both of them. Sakura decided to get an order from the BBQ house for them and then went to the park where she didn't go to her tree. That was a special place, and she didn't trust Naruto enough to take him there. They sat on a hill far from it surrounded by the flowers. Here she was completely at peace.

"Sakura-chan...you look really happy. I've never seen you happy," Naruto said, a grin lighting up his face as he grinned at her. There was also a small blush on his cheeks.

Sakura now smiled sincerely, surrounded by the purity of nature she could no longer bring herself to be crass and cruel. The flowers sliding over her skin bringing her into this state. "I said I like nature..no that isn't right, I love it. How could one not be when things so pure kiss your skin, bathing you in a light of kindness. People annoy me, but here I am at peace. I cannot be cruel when the flowers and trees, the wind and water, are so close and could be hurt by my words, my actions." Her eyes closed a bit as she laid back on the bed on flowers.

"You're not as mean as everybody says you are. Or…you can be, but., I mean, you're just," Naruto began to trip over his words and Sakura giggled, a light and pure sound. He stopped and stared at her.

"I don't put up with people being mean to me when I did nothing wrong. Sasuke made fun of me and he deserved what I did. Kids were scared of me from then on, but I don't care for people who decided things base off of ignorance and gossip. I just don't agree with it, so I didn't care about making people like me or winning them over. I was fine being alone," Sakura said, the wind creating words which the flowers would say as they kissed her cheeks and skin.

"You're really cool, Sakura-chan," Naruto said and looked down, realizing he had been one of the people to listen to gossip. And realized he had done to her what others had done to him. But yet, she didn't seem to care. She was at peace here, she had found a place that let her be free of gossip. She didn't care about changing what others thought about her, she cared about her dream. A dream that he didn't understand. "Hey, Sakura-chan, you said your dream was yourself...what did you mean?"

Sakura sat up and smiled, flowers and petals stuck in her hair now. And he was shocked at how much she looked like a fairy. The sun was setting and it made her skin glow, her eyes standing out brightly against her skin. She looked as if she belonged with nature. She stood up and grabbed their containers that were now empty and began to walk away. She looked back and smiled, "That's my little secret." After saying that she dropped the containers into the trash and left him in the field.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning at 4:30, realizing she would need to get ready and get to the training grounds. Curse the time, she hated mornings. Hated them almost as much as she hated spicy food. But she had to get up, running her fingers through the lovely roses she changed into her outfit. And then placed her kunai and shuriken pouched on her body, also grabbing a few exploding tags and wire. Then she got her black bag and pulled out the book she had been found with. It had sealed again after last time, but now it was open. Flipping it open there was a note in the strange language she could somehow read. It was beautiful and curved, absolutely wonderful.

'You have taken another step in this journey, and things will begin to get rough. The warring natures inside of you will begin to mix as you fight in nature, and find peace in people. From here on this book will reveal secrets for you to use, but guard it well, for some will seek your power for the evil you were sent away from. Learn and grow stronger, and good luck,' it read, each word appearing as she read the last.

This time the book did not seal, but the pages after were blank. Scrunching her eyebrows Sakura looked into the bag which had begun to glow and saw a kusarigama. It had a long, black metal chain with each end of the chain tipped with a red handle that has a small double-edged and double-pointed scythe blade attached that were black. Three dark grooves appear below each blade.. Sakura looked back into the book and saw a diagram of how to use it, she practically squealed in delight. Shoving things into her bag, but making sure she put a medic bag in there she carried the book and kusarigama while placing the pack on her back. Carrying the kusarigama in one hand while reading with the book open in another she made her way to the field.

When she got there nobody was in sight and so she had time to herself. There was a little stream near by and so she sat by it, reading all the while. It was a little after that Sasuke arrived, standing far away from her. Acutely she was aware of him glaring at her, but was too focused on the book to really care. Apparently the kusarigama was named 'Lucian'. It was a multi range weapon that could be used for defense and offense. And when she held it, it seemed to just be perfect in her hands. So unlike kunai and shuriken.

Naruto arrived a bit after Sasuke and made his way over to her side, trying to start a conversation with her. She told him plainly that she was working on something important and couldn't be disturbed at the moment. He seemed a little put out, and groaned a bit, but made his way over to Sasuke so she could read in peace. They all stayed like this, silent and in their own worlds, for another hour and a half. And finally at seven Kakashi-sensei showed up, giving them some crap excuse about getting lost on the road of life.

"Alright, now, you have till noon to get these two bells from me. You can use whatever you want to do so, and I will defend my self and seek you guys out as well," Kakashi explained showing them the two bells as he tied them to the band of his pants.

"But why are there only two bells?" Naruto asked, an obvious question if there were three of them. Kakashi's eyes creased and Sakura could only assume he was smiling at this.

"Because this way no matter what I get to send one of you back to the academy. The two who get the bells will become my students. And if no one gets a bell then you all of back. Those with bells get to be my students. It's quite simple really, so any feelings of camaraderie I would throw away here. You're not just battling me, you're battling each other for spots. Now when I say start you may begin," Kakashi explained, Sakura gaped at him, he was truly an evil man. But she wondered silently how they were going to do this. Or how she was going to do this. She was confident in her abilities against other genin, maybe a chunin if she were lucky. But against a jounin? None of them had a chance. It didn't make sense.

Naruto charged Kakashi, kunai drawn, ready to attack. Kakashi easily put Naruto into a lock and placed the same kunai's blade at the back of his neck. "Now I didn't say start yet," Kakashi said and pushed Naruto away, throwing the kunai casually at the boys feet. Naruto lined up with them and then Kakashi called start, Sakura took a second unlike the other boys before jumping away. She needed to be down wind of him. She hid in the trees, the branches and leaves silent as she pushed them out of her way for a better view. Oh god...that idiot!

Naruto was challenging Kakashi, head on, that dumbass. Sakura watched the battle, Kakashi giving a 'lesson' in taijutsu as be blocked Naruto and dodged him while reading a book. He was so aware of everything. Even though she was down wind she knew he knew where she was. He was a jounin after all. How was she, or any of them, for that matter supposed to defeat Kakashi alone. Even with the new found knowledge that Naruto could make solid clones it was unlikely any of them could take Kakashi on by themselves. Kakashi had reeked of lies when he was talking, but which part was he lying about. Would he really send them back to the academy? Probably in a heartbeat. Would they be tied to posts and unable to eat? Most definitely. What was it?

Looking back at the field she watched as Naruto now hang limp in a tree. Had he set the traps so quickly that none had seen? Or had he prepared last night? Kakashi was seemingly more interesting by the minute. But she was right, there was no way for her to win by herself. She watched as Sasuke launched his attack, slamming weapons into 'Kakashi', but the man had used substitution like he had before. And Sasuke had only revealed himself.

Feeling a presence behind her Sakura straightened. "Hello Kakashi, please don't creep up behind me like that. I might think you're a dirty, old pervert," Sakura said softly and turned to face the man who was chuckling at her. He put his hands up and Sakura felt the change of chakra flow in her mind. Genjutsu, quickly dispelling it with a burst of her chakra Sakura crawled towards the older male. "I'm quite good at dispelling genjutsu," Sakura said and got up close to his face.

"Why didn't you hide more discreetly, it's almost as if you wanted me to find you," Kakashi said and Sakura smirked.

"Despite your lazy ass walk, inattentiveness for time, complete disregard for us as prospective students, I have a way of knowing and gauging differences in power. You're an elite jounin, and I'm a genin out of academy. I know where I stand in comparison to you. You had me locked down the moment I got here, so why hide? There's point in doing so. I was just watching, seeing how different we were. And I have to say I'm impressed. I know I can't handle you by myself, but I'm not a complete idiot, I've figured this whole exercise out. I commend you for your cunningness, Scarecrow," Sakura said and rose from her crouch and rustled the leaves around her. She then backflipped out of the tree and onto the ground, then cut a string by her feet. The tree exploded, going up in a blaze.

Sakura figured it out now, he focused so much on being alone, that he was actually giving them a clue. They couldn't do this alone, they had to work together. Sakura grabbed a kunai from her pouch and launched it at Naruto, or more specifically, the wire suspending him. "Naruto, get over here!" Sakura yelled and the boy was by her side in an instant, grinning madly at her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! But now I've gotta go beat Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said and was about to blast off when she caught him by the back of his jacket and jumped away with him. She tried her best to be careful of his, but it was kind of hard so he did get a few bumps. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?!"

Sakura slapped him and then put a hand over his mouth, silencing him even more with a glare. "Naruto, as much as it pains me to say this, and really it does, we need Sasuke to beat Kakashi. This whole exercise has a deeper meaning. We're meant to work together. We're runt genin, no way can one of us alone beat him. No matter how prideful any of us are, that is the honest to god truth. Kakashi is trying to separate us, but genin are put into squads so that we can learn to operate as a team. It's a simple fact, but Kakashi wants us to come together despite our differences so that we can face a greater enemy. That's how you survive, by working as a team," Sakura explained and Naruto just looked at her.

"But do we really need the teme?" Naruto whined when she let him go, falling back against the ground like a chile. Sakura giggled at this before her face set into hard determination.

"Yes we do, that's how we win," Sakura said and offered him a hand. "Now, are you coming with me or not?"

"Believe it!" Naruto screamed and grasped her hand, Sakura pulling him up. "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

"No, but I know people who do," Sakura said cryptically and placed her hand on a tree and muttered something under her breath. A glowing palm of while chakra lighting up her hand. After a minute Sakura began to laugh uncontrollably, doubling over in the pain the laughter was causing her. "You have to see this. Oh my god, come on!" Sakura took off, running like a mad woman till she got to a small break in the trees. She then burst out laughing again, and Naruto did the same. Sasuke was buried up to his neck, and he looked so funny!

"Stop laughing!" Sasuke barked at them, a blush coming to his face as they continued to laugh.

"Never," Sakura said, laughing lightly now and smirking at him. Sakura then walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. She explained everything to him and he looked annoyed and muttered something under his breath of it being obvious. Sakura decided to not comment on it, seeing as how he was already buried in self loathing. The thought made her laugh at the pun she made, making her look a little mad. "How much room do you have to move?" Sakura asked once she was good.

"About an inch, at most," Sasuke said with an annoyed expression. But then again he always looked annoyed.

"Alright….well I could try pulling you out, but that might move something with so little room. Digging would take too long, and our time is nearing its end. But maybe..yes, that's it! Naruto move back," Sakura said, moving back a little, not wanting to hurt Sasuke…for the moment. "I haven't done this before, so...yeah!" Sakura rose her hand up her finger spread and the tips of her fingers curved towards the earth. Sakura focused her chakra. It appeared around her hand, moving wildly around her hand. Except hers was black and evil looking. Slamming her open palm into the ground it sent currents into the earth that loosened the soil around Sasuke. Once she was done she got up and pulled Sasuke out.

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked and Sakura smirked, rubbing her hands together evilly. A chuckle then escaping her lips as well. This made the two boys take steps away from her in fear for their lives.

* * *

Sakura grinned as she looked at Kakashi, reading his book as he sat in the middle of the field. He was most definitely aware of her. Sakura came out of her place, and walked calmly towards him. "Nice explosive, Sakura, I wasn't expecting something so...fiery," Kakashi said, his eye flicking to her and then back down to the book.

"Well thank you good Scarecrow," Sakura began and Kakashi was chuckling at her nickname for him. "But really, you didn't expect me to be fiery? I thought it was implied to be my middle name," Sakura said, grinning like cheshire cat as she walked towards him."But I see, despite my admirable theatrics, not a singly disorderly or gravity-defying hair is out of place. How...off putting."

"You have a very nice sense of humor, you might just be my favorite at this point, despite your gruff nature," Kakashi said, turning his head to face her and doing that eye crinkle smile.

"Gruff nature? I think what you meant is...rebellious, chaotic, bold, honest," Sakura drawled on, placing her hands on her hips now that she stood in front of him. That grin on her face making him suspicious, very suspicious of her. She, after all, was doing things much differently than the others. "But I hope you understand as well that my rebellious side is only one side of this coin, just like your lazy side is one side of you. The other is a poised ninja, ready and coiled for an attack at any moment, like a snake. But the thing is...have you figured my other side out? Or are you going to take me at face value, gossip value like so many others?"

* * *

"Well, truth be told I haven't heard much about you. But I'm getting the sense that you aren't using the sarcastic remarks and violent nature as a wall. No that really is a side of you. But it definitely has its charms and entertainment," Kakashi put the book away, a smile he could tell was forming under his mask. He had to say she was quite good at banter, she was the most entertaining company he had had in years. Or at least in someone he didn't see as a bed partner. He was no cradle robber. But Sakura was an interesting one. And this side of her, as she called it, was nice to banter with. She could keep up in words, but what about battle. She was supposedly the strongest yet he had not seen her fight. No, she had sat back for the entire lesson so far, watching. She was calculating everything while the other boys fumbled and were taken out.

"So you do see a side, at least you realize this is all part of the real me. But sadly the clock is ticking, oh Captain Hook," Sakura said, making both of them laugh at her remark. Peter Pan was a story that many people knew, and many more had seen the movie. Kakashi got up himself and waited for her to attack, but she turned her back and walked away. Then she threw something down, a smoke bomb. A nice diversion, so she would come after the bells in the smoke. But instead he felt her going for something else, and then it was gone. How did she know something was in there? The smoke was blown away by a gust of wind and Sakura stood in front of him, and Naruto clowns surrounded them. And she was holding a very valuable scroll of his. His pack summoning scroll. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was going to do. Even if she did summon them, which he highly doubted she knew how to do, his dogs were loyal, and would not follow his commands. He was their alpha.

"So Sakura, I see you've joined with Naruto. Planning to get bells for each other and leave Sasuke behind?" Kakashi asked, glaring at this thought. Not liking the idea that she excluded Sasuke, unless Sasuke refused to see reason. Which was an option as well. Sakura smirked though and waggled the scroll in the air.

"Now why would I tell you my plan, Scarecrow? That would only be a disadvantage to this operation. I like the name Operation Scarecrow best, and Operation Ramen was thrown out as an option. So we'll give you that and continue with the plan," Sakura then walked through the Naruto clones, the scroll held above her head. "Alright, you may continue." And then the clones and somewhere, the real Naruto, pounced on him. And then Sasuke appeared. So she had united them all. He wondered what her part in all of this was.

* * *

Sakura giggled as she watched the fight. She was commencing the second phase though, Sasuke and Naruto would be a good distraction, for the moment. But she needed to act fast.

She had been quite surprised when she smelt the summoning scroll on his body. Thankfully it was a pack summon for ninken raised by oneself and therefore no formal contract was needed. She bet Kakashi didn't think she knew how to summon. But when you have nothing better to do than scour the entire library and read all of the books, even a few classified ones, you learn a bit more than is expected. Smirking Sakura unravelled the scroll and saw that he had seven ninken in his pack, she hadn't thought that he had that many. But knowing he had summons only made her like Kakashi. After all, she loved animals! Dogs and cats and horses and all those other creatures were just so amazing. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, had once come over to her despite his masters calls. She had...a way with ninken and all animals.

Taking out a kunai she cut her finger and slid it along the scroll before calling out, "Summoning Jutsu!" A poof of smoke appeared and Sakura choked a bit, that had not been in the scrolls she had read. Once the smoke cleared she was surrounded by the ninken. They all had hitaete and capes! This was amazing.

"You aren't the boss," the small pug in front of her said, he had a lazy drawl like his alpha! That was so amazing! The dogs all began to sniff her and some of them were lickig her, nudging her hand with their noses. "But you sure do smell good, I know what it is, we use the same shampoo. I like you already." Sakura picked him up and began to pet him and then moved onto the others. Rubbing noses with them all and planting kisses on their head. Each whining when she moved on from them to the next. She had a way with animals, she didn't know why. But they loved her and she loved them. They were beings of pure nature after all. "So, why did you summon us? And where is the boss?"

Sakura chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way. You all must've been confused, expecting a battle or something. I'm one of his students, well kind of. Or at this point I hope to be, because really knowing he has you sweeties is just the icing on the cake. And the icing is the best part. Anyway, he's over there, fighting with my teammates. I kind of smelt your scroll on him and used that to my advantage instead of going for the bells." Sakura smiled and the dogs were all over her again, licking and sitting as close to her as they could. The largest one with the tag 'Bull' had even placed his head on her lap. "I know he's your alpha and you work for him, but do you think you could help us get the bells. I understand if you don't, but I'd really appreciate it."

The dogs all looked at each other, communicating without words. Then they all hopped to attention, Pakkun on top of Bull's head. "What do we need to do?"

"Are you guys sure?" Sakura felt bad making them do this. They were going up against their alpha.

"We spar with Kakashi all the time. Don't worry, leader," Pakkun said and he smiled in a doggy way, his little teeth poking out. Sakura smiled and clapped her hands and then told them that she hadn't been expecting so many of them, so she had to change it. So she just changed a minor thing and then they broke off. All the dogs ran into the swarm of Naruto clones. Sakura jumped and made her way by jumping on the Narutos' heads towards Kakashi. She then jumped into the fray, Kakashi looking at her confusedly and she patted her kunai pouch, making him think it was in there. She turned him around the best she could, his back now to the dogs. Sasuke, Naruto and her now dealing with the front, but Kakashi still out maneuvering all three of them. Suddenly Sakura whistled and all the clones disappeared. It created a giant plume of smoke, and the dogs pounced.

When the smoke cleared Kakashi's dogs were all laying on him, and in Pakkun's mouth who was on his head, were the bells. Sakura walked over and petted Pakkun's head, extending her hand and him dropping them. Sakura then went back to her teammates and knelt to the ground. All of the dogs swarmed her, licking her face and their small tails wagging excessively at her attention. "Well Sakura, it seems my dogs have taken a liking to you," Kakashi said and held out his hand. Sakura sighed and handed him back he scroll. Kakashi glared at his dogs, muttering 'traitors' under his breath amusedly.

"I kind of have a way with animals. They all seem to like me, and I just love them," Sakura said, snuggling up to Bull's head. The large dog drooling all over her in the process. Sakura didn't care though. A laugh fell from her lips as they continued to snuggle up to her. This had everybody laughing, though Sasuke's and Kakashi's, were more amused chuckles.

* * *

Kakashi was astounded by the way his dogs were acting. They acted as if they were all still pups trying to grab their mom's attention. And they all looked so excited to be around Sakura. Saying she had a way with animals was an understatement. And the fact that they obeyed her at first meeting was an amazing thing as well, ninken were always fiercely loyal to their main summoner. She was quite the interesting one.

And then she had also been able to figure out the bell test and make the two idiots work with her. Follow her plan. They were willing to work as a team when necessity demanded that they do. For now, that was all he could really ask for.

"I'm happy to say, you all passed. You were willing to work together to take down an enemy. Naruto, you have a great asset under your belt, you're courage and the kage bunshins. Sasuke, you're definitely a prodigy, you have the makings of a great shinobi. And Sakura...where do I even begin. And do I dare begin and inflate that head of yous?" Kakashi said all of this, his eye crinkling happily at them all as Naruto danced, Sakura chuckled this time, and Sasuke smirked.

"Scarecrow," Sakura said and caught his attention and he wished he hadn't of looked. She was giving him a look that would melt any battle hardened shinobi's heart. Her mouth was slightly parted with her lower lip pouting a bit and trembling. And her eyes looked so big and they had little tears in them at the edges. He couldn't even recognize the girl anymore when she gave him that look. The two boys besides her were struck as well by the adorable look she giving him. "Can...can I play with your dogs? Please, Scarecrow."

His heart was probably a puddle at that moment and all he could do was nod a little dazedly. She jumped him, hugging him tightly before running off, his dogs running after her excitedly. And then she turned around and smirked, laughing maniacally. God damn it, she had tricked him! That little devil. He knew then, Sakura would be the biggest handful of the three, and the biggest mystery to him. And it seemed the two boys beside him were just as stooped.

* * *

Sakura sighed, the dogs had returned to Kakashi a few hours ago. She had loved playing with them. She hadn't played since Shisui left. She wondered how he was doing, and if he was still alive. Three years was a long time for a mission.

She was out on her balcony, a bowl of soup on the thick ledge and the night breeze whipping her hair around a bit. She looked up at the stars and her hand went to the necklace she wore. She was officially a ninja now. Now she would find her past. Her dream was quite simple, she dreamed of discovering who she was and all the other little details about herself. Her heart just couldn't take not knowing any longer. Now was her chance to go off and find the truth. She had no doubt it would be hard, but she wouldn't give up. She would do anything for her dream. Except betray her comrades, her teammates.

The picture of her team was next to the flowers she had at the end of the bed. Looking at in she picked it up and brushed her fingers over it. Kakashi had his hands on Naruto's and Sasuke's heads, the two boys glaring at each other. Kakashi was doing that eye crinkle of his as he leaned forward a bit. He was much taller than them after all. Sakura was at the front, her arms folded over her chest, and her usual sarcastic smile on her face. Despite the fact that she didn't necessarily like them; Naruto was annoying and couldn't hold an intelligent conversation, Sasuke was an annoying prick, and Scarecrow was late and had a problem with vocalizing what he truly meant - but then again she shared the vocalizing problem. But she had morals, a code that told her to never betray people that stood besides her, even unwillingly.

Sighing and finishing her meal Sakura kissed the stone of her necklace and went to bed after cleaning up her deck. Tomorrow missions would begin.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Next chapter should be up soon!

Please Review!

They make me happy!

~Stay Free


	3. Chapter 2

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Naruto, I don't own it. This story is just my imagination running wild.

Ummm...so I just wanted to say thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing people like the story and all that jazz.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Sakura sighed. She was going to get them all back for this later. She would put tacks in their sandals, that's what she would do. Or maybe she would shave them all bald. Or perhaps she could drown them all in the lake at that one training ground. Oh yes, that sounded like quite the marvellous idea. Violent and permanent. The perfect payback for what they were making her do now. The cat, Tora, whom had run away from her owner was their mission. But because Sakura was so great with animals they had decided that she was the best option to catch the critter. How dare their exploit her like this! Were they not meant to do this as a team? But no, they were all out sipping tea while she caught a cat. Hell would rain upon their asses. After she caught the darn thing.

Normally Sakura would be in a fine mood with anything having to do with animals. But the pages detailing the handling of the kusarigama had faded to blank, the rest of the instructions now hidden from her. This had put her in a foul mood, for the last two weeks she had been practicing for hours with it, while also juggling her normal taijutsu practice, and these 'missions'. Sakura snorted at the word, these weren't missions, they were the most maniacal and evil form of punishment she had ever gone through. This was even worse than that time she had broken that girls nose in the academy and had been punished to clean all the bathrooms.

But now she had no where to go and was quite depressed over the lack of material. It was the only clue to her origins and she had run out. She was happy with the fact that she could maneuver and wield the kusarigama with ease. Something she had shown quite proficiently in her spars with the boys during trainings. But she almost felt like putting the book over a fire and threatening it to reveal more. But it was an inanimate object to her knowledge, and threatening would have no effect. Sadly. Threatening worked quite well on Sasuke and Naruto though. Something Sakura enjoyed exploiting sometimes a little too much.

She was growing fonder of her team - except at the moment - and was almost pleased to be with them. She still didn't trust them, she refused to tell her anything of her dreams, where she lived, or answer any truly personal questions. She practically mirrored Scarecrow-sensei in that regard. And she could tell it was annoying the boys, and one grown man, to no end. Sakura felt no reason to elaborate on her life to them, it didn't concern them. Only she could help herself. And if her dream was a matter of life and death then she would tell them. It was fair enough.

Finding the cat and simply calling its name it ran to her, jumping in her arms and purring madly, trying desperately to get her attention. Sakura giggled, her sour mood alleviated now that the cute kitty was in her arms. Walking to the meeting point she saw Sasuke and Naruto playing some game and Scarecrow reading porn. The lazy asses, Scarecrow's disease was spreading it seemed. "Y'know, for someone who preaches teamwork, you sure like to just send me, Scarecrow. But just know, all of you, a black shadow will fall upon you all soon enough. And I won't be there, because I'll be doing our work. So when I come back to your mangled bodies...well I won't cry." Sakura sneered and glared at them all, Sasuke and Naruto starting to sweat. And Kakashi just seemed to shrug her off. "Now c'mon lazyass princesses and Scarecrow. I realize your delicate and maidenly bodies are not strong like mine, but try to keep up."

The boys ran off after her and then sprinted on ahead, having a little race of their own. Sakura shook her head, Tora still in her arms. Scarecrow came up next to her and despite the fact that his book was out and was seemingly reading that filth, she knew his eye was actually trained on her. She gave him a look that told him to spit it out and he put his book away and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Cherry," Kakashi started, his nickname for her making her laugh a bit and shake her head. "Please do not place me on the same level as the two boys. You wound me."

"Well apparently not enough cause you don't do anything. Ya just sit there and read your porn," Sakura responded, her sarcastic smile coming to her face. The one that always seemed to appear when they bantered like they did.

"Cherry I've told you before, it's not porn, it's romance," Scarecrow ruffled her hair and she laughed harshly.

"Yeah well your romance, is the stuff that always comes after the big kiss in movies, so for the sake of both of us to end this ongoing argument, let's just call it post-romance," Sakura said and looked up at the man who had been her sensei for the past few weeks. She heard him chuckled and could practically feel the eye roll he was giving her. Then they were silent, and Sakura relaxed as she walked towards the mission hall. The Hokage and their client should be waiting for them.

Outside of the mission hall there was a little...situation occurring. Ino was holding fast to Sasuke who was telling her to get off, and she was screeching like the harpy she was how happy she was to see him. And how she was glad that 'those freaks hadn't killed you out of jealousy'. Sakura snorted at this, why would she be jealous of Sasuke? It was complete nonsense to believe that.

"Well hello Ino, perhaps you'd like to get your filthy claws off my teammate. You never know what I might do to shut that annoying mouth of yours. I do just have a senbon and some wire, but sadly for you, no anesthesia," Sakura said smirking evilly and the cat she was holding started hissing at the blonde. Ino jumped off Sasuke and away from Sakura, retreating behind her two teammates for safety. "Finally quiet Ino, I think I speak for all around that we are please by this. And though I'd _love _to stay and chat, I have mission to turn in." Sakura walked towards the door when it opened and Asuma walked out. Sakura took a step back and bowed to the man, feeling happy to see him. It had been a long time after all. Everybody around gaped a bit at this.

"Ah...Sakura-hime, it's good to see you again, and looking as energetic as usual," Asuma said, grinning as he took puffs from his smoke. He ruffled her head and the two of them laughed.

"It's been a while, Smoky. How are you doing?" Sakura asked a smile came to her face, but it wasn't the usual sarcastic one, this was an actual smile. And it left everybody gaping, and her teammates a little jealous that Asuma was on such familiar terms with Sakura that she smiled truly with the man.

"Well, I've been busy, especially now that I have a team to call my own. And what about you and your dream? I know it's important and I hope you know the Hokage and I will do anything we can to help," Asuma said and smiled at the girl, holding out a hand with his thumb pointed up. Sakura smirked and wrapped her finger around his thumb. The way she always did whenever she saw the man who had become almost like an uncle to her.

"My dream hasn't changed, not since that day. It's all I ever think about at times. And no matter what I will find what I'm dreaming of, and I'm not waiting for it to come to me. I'll keep moving forward, and I'll never look back, what I'm aiming for has never changed, nor will it till I get it," Sakura said, smiling up at the man who was smiling right back at her. Sakura looked determinedly up at the man, and those around her were struck with the need to know what it was she was aiming for.

* * *

Kakashi tried his best to stay quiet while his favorite student and friend talked so casually and closely. And the most surprising thing was that they obviously knew each other and Asuma seemed to know quite a bit about Sakura. More than anyone he had talked to before about the girl. And Sakura seemed so relaxed around Asuma, she was okay about talking about her personal life with him.

He knew for a fact that Sakura didn't trust easily, she had been with them for the past few weeks and she had yet to talk freely to them. Every word out of her mouth was sarcastic, biting, and usually degrading. Yet Asuma was spared of this harsh treatment. Sakura seemed sincere and happy as she talked to Asuma, who was looking thrilled as he talked to the young girl.

"Y'know, since you two really get along how about we switch. Sakura can be Asuma-sensei's student and I can be with Sasuke-kun," the blond on Asuma's team, whose name he couldn't recall, said as she twirled a piece of her hair and fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke. Kakashi watched in amusement as Sasuke cringed at the thought and looked to Sakura with a glare. Speaking of Sakura, it seemed that the blonde's comment had brought her back to the here and now, and out of her and Asuma's cryptic conversation. And her sarcastic and evil smirk was back.

"Well bitch, I may be evil but I wouldn't put Scarecrow or either of the two princesses through that lasting hell. Besides, as much as I love Smoky here," a cheshire grin was thrown at the man who snorted as Sakura said this. "It wouldn't be fair to lazyass and chip boy, since Smoky would just be worshipping me the entire time. And also….if you'd actually read the genin booklet instead of primping yourself for a boy who is obviously gay, you'd know that teams are permanent until all members reach chunin level."

Sasuke gave out an indignant shout and everybody was gaping at Sakura, besides Asuma and Kakashi, who were highly amused and were used to Sakura's sharp tongue. Kakashi had a thought about that sharp tongue of hers and vowed to never let her near another kage or a daimyo. Who knows what she would say.

Sakura didn't give the blonde a chance to respond, said girl looking like she was about to cry and her face was red in humiliation. Sakura carried the cat and walked inside yelling a goodbye to Asuma who was now having to deal with a distraught young girl. Kakashi was suddenly glad to have Sakura on his team, yes she was brutal, sarcastic, rude, mean, and other things, but she was a great kunoichi in the making, she never cried, hid her emotions well, and was smart, witty, and crafty. And she was also determined, extremely determined. He didn't know what her dream was, her being absolutely vague at all times, but he knew she would reach it.

He still hadn't discovered this other side of the coin that she had said she had, he didn't know where she lived and following her would be a lot of work. He probably saw a part of it right now, the sincere side. No, she was sincere in her words most of the time, but when she spoke with sincerity to his friend she did not hold a sarcastic edge to it. Here sincerity was kind with Asuma.

Perhaps Asuma could give him answers to his enigmatic student. They were obviously close, but he wondered how they knew each other.

Shaking his head he decided not to dwell on it as he followed after the girl who was walking confidently after winning against the blonde, obviously happy to have created chaos and misery within the other girl. Shaking his head he sighed, once again he had been reaffirmed in his belief that Sakura would be the most problematic student he would deal with. And she was cheeky enough to just call him Scarecrow, no sensei added. She cared not for normality nor social norms, things he himself for the most part didn't care about. But it was a bit of a blow to his pride, it made him think she didn't see him as her teacher.

* * *

Sakura smirked as Naruto demanded a mission of higher caliber from the Hokage. The old man was obviously tired of dealing with the loud blonde, and it seemed Iruka was done with Naruto's disrespect towards the Hokage. Sakura tuned everyone out as the conversation went on, drifting into her own thoughts again.

Perhaps she should talk the the old man, after all a higher caliber mission would probably get them out of Konoha. And if they were to get out of Konoha that would mean that she would leave and be able to perhaps find her memories. But then again he had stipulated when she was strong. And though Sakura knew she was no jounin, she could take care of herself and her idiot teammates.

But she knew for a fact that the old man would give them something if she brought it up. But she didn't feel comfortable talking about it to the Hokage with her teammates right there. She had let her guard down already with Asuma, and had let more people than she wanted hearing some of her personal inner thoughts. She didn't like doing that, she didn't trust. She would rather not talk about it again. Besides, the old man would crack soon enough, and it seemed as she brought herself out of her thoughts, that he had already decided.

"Bring in the client," the Hokage called and a door opened. Sakura smirked when she saw Naruto's disheartened face. Was he really expecting a princess on a C-rank mission? That dumbass. The man was also obviously drunk and Sakura could smell the booze from her place away from them all. He made a comment about Naruto being a pipsqueak which set Naruto off and Sakura just had to throw her head back and laugh as Scarecrow held him back. Oh this was going to be an interesting mission. There was also the fact that Sakura had a feeling in her gut that this would not be the mission they thought it would be, the man had shady eyes. Desperate eyes, despite his inebriated state. Sakura always was able to identify the desperate ones.

"Well, this is going to be fun, right, Scarecrow, Ice Princess, Princess Sunshine. Don't worry Drunk, we'll keep you safe," Sakura said as she walked past the man and out the door. Indignate shouts and sighs were her response as she exited, disgruntled with her attitude and the names. "I'll meet you lot at the gate after I get my stuff. And Scarecrow...don't be late." Sakura threw a threatening glare over her shoulder that had the drunk, and the two princesses cowering, but Scarecrow just shrugged his shoulders. He was going to be late one way or another.

Sakura made it back to her apartment quickly and packed her things. A few spared of clothes, her book, extra weapons, rations, water, medic kit, and then she was done with that. Looking at her flowers she brushed her fingers over the petals as she reached for her kusarigama, she didn't want to leave them unattended while she was gone, but she would have to. Turning away from the flowers she walked into the bathroom and reached for her medicine cabinet. Opening it she grabbed a pill bottle, the only one in it. She wondered if she should take them, but not wanting her teammates to learn anything she shoved the bottle into her bag to the very bottom.

Hanging her kusarigama around her neck and then both sickle ends into holsters she had made to her thighs she pulled her hood up, covering her face and hair. Pulling her pack on Sakura locked up her apartment and shoved her keys into her shuriken pocket and left for the gate. She got there in about ten minutes, her apartment quite a bit aways from the gate.

The princesses, the Drunk, and the Scarecrow were already there, surprising Sakura that the last one was there before she was. "Finally learn to tell time, or did ya finally get your head out of your ass and comply with us for once, Scarecrow?" Sakura asked as she came up behind the group, making two jump at her voice. She saw her teacher giving her a dry look before he did his little eye crinkle and waved to her with one hand, a lazy and uncaring motion as she came to stand next to him. "But in all honesty...I'm so proud of you Scarecrow-chan." Sakura's words were laced with amusement and sugared as she gushed sarcastically before she smirked viciously and walked away.

"Alright, let's get going. It's a long walk to Waves, it should take us about...a day to reach our destination. And then we'll guad Tazuna-san till he's finished with the bridge. Now, let's go," Kakashi said and began to walk. Tazuna walked in the middle of them all, Sakura on his left, Sasuke on the other side, Naruto up front, and Kakashi bringing up the rear. It was a simple precaution for the safety of the Drunk. But at least they were out of Konoha and on a somewhat real mission.

Sakura closed her eyes and took in a breath of air, the comforting presence of nature making her feel inexplicably at peace. They were just crossing over a little bridge when Sakura saw a puddle ahead, strange since there hadn't been rain in the past few weeks. Looking back she noticed it was too far and too big for it to be from the stream they had just crossed over. And it wasn't seeping out into the dirt, it just stayed on the ground. Sakura closed her eyes and focused on the puddle, noticing that it wasn't a natural chakra source like normal water. No, this was shinobi, human, chakra that it had.

Sakura turned her head and looked over at the Scarecrow, raising an eyebrow at him from under her hood, and he gave her an eye crinkle, damn she was getting sick of that. When she had the chance she would try to take his mask off.

Sakura decided to just be cool about it, Scarecrow was obviously aware, but keeping silent. For what reason would he do that. Okay, so if this was a hiding technique that meant that they were mist shinobi. But mist shinobi had no reason, to her knowledge at the moment, to attack konoha shinobi. Which meant they may be after Tazuna. But this was meant to be a simple mission with no threats to the man. Unless he had been lying. Perhaps Kakashi was hoping they would attack, to see who the target was.

Going with that conclusion of hers Sakura relaxed her outward stance, but kept her mind and senses attuned to the slightest change in the area around them. Sakura walked around the puddle, not wanting to get to close and leave an opening for shinobi who were hiding. Kakashi she heard splash right through it and kept walking, and only a few paces after that they came out of their hiding spot.

The clinking of metal is what gave it away to the others as they all turned around to see Kakashi ensnared in chains before the two who had been hiding pulled, and 'Kakashi' was torn to shreds. "One down," one of the shinobi said and looked quite bloodthirsty as he and his partner shared a look. Sakura smirked at their stupidity and arrogance, already sensing Kakashi in a nearby tree. The two enemies came charging towards them and Sakura ran straight at one of them, letting the other go by to see who they were gunning for. Kakashi was keeping watch, so she could fight.

The two were connected by a chain with spiked on it, meant for dual attacks and versatile movement, while also keeping them attuned to the others presence and movements. A way of making sure they didn't hinder the other. A weapon that would support teamwork of a distant nature. But it was also a flawed weapon. Very flawed. One that Sakura would enjoy exploiting. Sakura's smirk, though hidden, grew wider and wider till she knew it was a manic grin.

Dodging the shinobi she was facing she bent under his chained arm and brought herself behind him, then latched her kusarigama chain around their and pulled with all her strength, making both shinobi crash into each other as the chain folded. Sakura then grabbed an exploding tag from her pouch and threw it at the two, landing it into one of their stomachs before detonating it. Ond dead, the other had been able to jump away in time. Releasing one of her kusarigama blades Sakura pulled it loose and back to her. Freeing her weapon. Now all the other had was dead weight at the other end of his chain.

It was a small detonation, not meant for a large blast, but the sound was able to break the two princesses from their hazed and fearful thoughts. Sasuke brought himself in front of the bridge builder, but all Naruto was able to do was arm himself with a kunai. That's when Sakura saw the cut in his hand, and looking at the actual blades they used it was no doubt poisoned. Kakashi came down and knocked out the other one. The three males looked shocked at Kakashi appeared looking back at his 'remains' and instead of seeing flesh, there were rocks and sticks.

"Oh, yeah I was trying to see who they were going for. Sakura noticed they were there, and since she's stronger than the two boys I knew she could do something while I gauged who they were going for. I wanted to see if these shinobi were after us, shinobi attacking shinobi, or if they were after you, Tazuna-san. And it would seem they were after you. Sakura purposefully let one slip by for me to see, isn't that right?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Pfft, it would've been easy to stop they both with the type of weapon they wield. Way too easy, Scarecrow. That you even have to ask, how degrading ya bag of bones," Sakura scathingly replied, her grin visible along with her amusedly narrowed eyes, now that her head was up, her hood falling back to her hairline. Sakura tugged it forward again after this, pulling it over her eyes.

"By the way, Sakura...like I said the on the day I take you all on, I dare not say anything about your skills or risk your head getting bigger and your words getting even sharper than they already are. Sasuke, good job remembering to protect Tazuna...after you got over your shock. And Naruto...I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, I just didn't think you'd freeze like that," Kakashi said and walked forward. Sakura noticed the sad and disappointed look in Naruto's eyes, but she wasn't his babysitter, she wouldn't hold his hand. Naruto needed this to realize how far he had to go to reach his dream.

"Hey, Naruto, I froze up too," Sasuke said and all heads whipped around to that. Sakura's grin grew huge at the red face of the Uchiha and how Naruto's face just lit up. Oh...she could go miles with this.

"Ice Princess, that is so cute how you care about your boyfriends feelings like that. And after all these times you've denied it, I'm glad you're finally coming out of the closet. And don't worry Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke doesn't bite...much. So just get over your fears and just kiss already...oh wait, you already have," Sakura was laughing like crazy as the two boys looked horrified, their faces turning redder by the minute. Even Scarecrow was having to cover his already masked mouth to try and control his laughter, and Tazuna was practically dying as he held onto his sides. "And don't worry, were all ninja, everything is accepted. No judging."

Once the three of them had calmed down from their laughing fits Kakashi cleared his throat and addressed a major problem. "Anyway, now that we know that this mission is a B, potentially A-rank mission it would be best to go back to Konoha. Naruto also needs medical attention, the blades were tipped in poison after all." Sakura sighed at this, not wanting to go back when this was the first time she had left the village in all the years she had been there. This was her first experience of the outside world, and this was her chance to explore, to discover. And this mission now seemed a hell of a lot more interesting than it did before.

"I won't hold us back," Naruto said as he shoved the kunai he had in his hand into his cut palm, making it bleed out the poison. "I'm going to be Hokage one day and that means I can't turn back. We have to complete this mission!" Naruto's hand was now bleeding profusely, and Sakura whistled with her eyebrows pressed to her hairline. She knew Naruto was impulsive, but she never thought he would do that. The idiot was losing a lot of blood now. Sakura peeled her pack of her back and found her medical kit, pulling out bandages and a cream to help stop the risk of infection. She also got a pain killer for the hell of it.

"Your new nickname is dumbass princess, got it. Despite the fact that you got the poison you all opened up the wound too much. Here take this," Sakura shoved the pill into his mouth, making him gag a bit. She then began wrapping his hand. "Drunk, I don't care what your reasons were for lying to us, and I don't really care that you've lied either. But this mission just got a lot more interesting. And I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd rather not fail a mission. Ou job is to protect Tazuna and escort him home, that hasn't changed. All that's changed is who were dealing with. I say, Naruto's hand will be fine soon enough, Sasuke can protect Naruto, I can keep an eye on all three of them, and Scarecrow, that means all you have to do is look after me. We just need to shift our priorities. So, let's complete this mission. Unless you _boys_ want to go home like whimpering dogs. But I am no such thing."

"Well, we've heard Naruto's and Sakura's two cents about the topic about this matter, Sasuke, what do you think?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the Ice Princess, who was currently smirking in a rather familiar manner. Uchiha's must share one smirk since that was Shisui's smirk as well. Shaking her head Sakura laughed a bit at the thought as she finished wrapping and tied it tight.

"Well then, I guess we will continue on as Tazuna-san's body guard," Kakashi said as his eye crinkled again. The Drunk seemed to sigh in relief to this and smiled in what was apparently relief. "Now, let's get going."

They walked a few steps when Naruto fell over. Apparently he had lost a little too much blood from his wound. "Ice Princess, get your boyfriend and let's get going." Sakura heard Sasuke grumbling in response to her words, making Sakura chuckle amusedly as Sasuke still did as she said, slinging one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder.

They were off to Wave country!

* * *

So new chapter! Happy Holidays people! We survived these trying times.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

Next is the other half of wave country. Zabuza will be appearing, obviously.

~Stay Free


	4. Chapter 3

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever.

_So...Happy New Year everyone! It's 2014. but I will still mark things 2013 for another few months, we all will, let's be honest. _

_I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, likes, and follows; this should take us to the end of Wave so enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura sighed as she entered the forest with her team and their client. After crossing the river and understanding what was going on in the land of waves she had decided that she would not stand for the suppression of these peoples lives. It set her blood boiling at the very thought of such a thing. For one man to take power and decide things that were of no concern of his. She hated this man, this Gato. But Kakashi had said they were only to guard Tazuna, no matter how much she wanted to hunt the man down, tear his throat out, and feed it to the crows.

Huffing in annoyance, Sakura watched as Naruto sprinted ahead, trying his best to seem cool and more aware than he was. He threw a kunai knife at random and Sakura just let the curses flow from her mouth as she came up behind the blonde and punched him. Looking to where his kunai went Sakura saw a rabbit, frightened, and a kunai above its head. That idiot had attacked a poor animal!

Naruto rushed to it and was forcefully cuddling with the distraught creature once he realized what she had done. He was probably doing more harm to the animal now though, holding it so tightly like that. Tsking at the sight Sakura tore the creature from Naruto's grasp and let it escape. Though now it just seemed pretty intent on following her around.

"Everyone down!" Kakashi shouted out and they all hit the road, Sakura tackling Naruto who wasn't sure what was going on. A large sword with a hole near the top swung over their heads, low enough that if they had stayed up, they could've been cut in half.

Looking up she saw the large sword stuck in a tree, the blade cutting into it like butter. From the air materialized a man, who landed on the hilt of the blade, standing high above them. He looked at them from over his was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was seen shirtless as well, with his chest only covered by a belt to which she assumed he would attach his sword to, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, missing ninja of the hidden mist," Kakashi said and walked forward, all of them rising as well. Sakura held onto the back of Naruto's collar, not needing him to risk the situation and do something stupid. "Everyone keep back, you'll get in my way. This guy is out of your league." Sakura understood the words, but she still huffed and gave him the middle finger, except due to the tension in the air, Kakashi didn't chuckle like he usually did. This Zabuza, Sakura could feel his power rolling off of him, except, she wasn't scared in the least. More...enthralled by the newcomer. She didn't know why...she just felt the way she did.

Sakura pulled Naruto over to Sasuke and Tazuna, Kakashi was right, they would get in his way. Looking over her shoulder she watched Kakashi lift his hitaete, uncovering his other eye. Sakura had wondered why he kept it hidden, but knew her asking would just make his ask her questions. Well it seems she would be getting what she wanted after all. Smirking, Sakura waited before realizing her hood was falling and pulling it tightly over her face again, making sure none of her hair showed.

"I'm guessing you're Kakashi of the Sharingan. The infamous Copy-cat ninja...I need you to hand over the geezer. If you do so we don't have to fight, and you and your kiddies can just go back to your precious village," there was bitterness in his tone.

"Formation, all of you. Protect Tazuna-san," Kakashi ordered and the three of them obeyed, forming a half circle around the bridge builder as protection. But Sakura wondered if it would work. If he was such a threat no doubt he would be aiming for them first, and Zabuza being a mist ninja would probably be able to make clones. It would interesting to watch though. "Fight me," Kakashi said as he revealed his eye. Sakura noted the scare there, and then the sharingan. This wasn't her first time seeing it, Shisui had often activated it around her and would pop out of closets and other areas in hopes of scaring her. He soon realized Sakura didn't scare easily.

Naruto, who had been completely lost, asked his question and Sasuke explained the sharingan to the blonde. Sakura paid the conversation little mind, Shisui had explained the Sharingan to her millions of times before. She probably knew more than Sasuke, but he was the Uchiha. Besides then the boy would ask how she knew so much about the secretive sharingan. She'd like to avoid conversations concerning her knowledge. It would save her the headache.

"Let's cut the chit-chat," Zabuza said after explaining Kakashi's prowess as a ninja. Sakura was a little impressed with the old man. "I have to kill that old man right away. But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first." Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and disappeared, and then was seen standing on the water, the currents shifting beneath him as he formed a hand sign. Mist formed over the area, cutting off visibility for all of them and making Sakura squint to try and see in front of her. And the mist was only getting thicker.

"Zabuza...who is he?" Sakura asked Kakashi as he walked passed, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Zabuza Momochi was an ANBU of Kirigakure, known for his silent killing technique. It was said you could be dead before you even realized it," Kakashi explained and patted her hooded head, making Sakura desperately wish to bite him. But she had enough restraint and common sense to realize now was not the time to be cheeky and rebellious. Not if she wanted to live. "Just remember not to fail in your task though, or else you'll die."

Sakura snorted at the carefree tone he had, the same as ever. "Scarecrow, your carefree attitude is really going to make me snap one day." Kakashi chuckled at this and Sakura smiled, it seemed things were still the same despite the situation. The mist continued to get thicker and thicker until Kakashi disappeared from sight.

"Eight points," Zabuza's voice sounded from all around them, Sakura not able to tell where he was. "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" Sakura held her tongue, a sarcastic comment coming to her, but she knew that would attract Zabuza's attention. And though she didn't fear him or death, her mission was to protect the bridge builder. And there was only one thing she did fear, still not knowing who she was when she died. Pulling out a kunai she twirled it before gripping the hilt. She would not allow that to happen.

Whiplashes of charka cut through the mist, originating from Kakashi as he glowed with his chakra. He was still in front of them. Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts it took her a moment to realize Sasuke was shaking besides her. Cursing her carelessness Sakura contemplated what to do. Sasuke was no good to them as a shaking leaf, Sakura raised her arm closest to him and elbowed him on the side of his head. "You'll drag us down if you keep being scared, man up."

"Besides, I won't allow anything to happen to you," Kakashi commented as he looked over his shoulder and crinkled both eyes. Sakura would say it was better than the usual one, but it was still annoying. Sakura felt a change in the air around them, and then Zabuza was in the middle of their formation, his sword behind him, ready to attack. Sakura did the only thing she could think of and back flipped and tackled Tazuna before Zabuza could do anything. But it would seem she had no reason to do so, before Zabuza could move, Kakashi had stabbed him in the gut with a kunai.

But from that wound blood did not fall, instead water came out. He had used water clones to attack, keeping himself concealed for the moment for either protection, or to wait for an opening. The water clone disappeared as another Zabuza appeared and swung his sword, hacking Kakashi in half. But it seems Kakashi was able to use Zabuza's own jutsu, and became a puddle of water. Sakura couldn't deny the breath that escaped her lips was relief, she was glad that hadn't been Kakashi.

"Don't move," Kakashi's voice appeared again, hard and lacking that carefree tone she was used to. Kakashi was holding a kunai knife Zabuza's throat now. "This is the end."

"You're very good, Copy-cat, being able to copy my technique and using this mist to hide. But...not good enough!" The Zabuza he was holding disappeared and fell into a puddle, the real one, hopefully, this time was behind Kakashi. Swinging his sword and making Kakashi duck, he then traded hands when the sword embedded itself in the ground. Using the hilt of the sword he propelled his foot into Kakashi making him fly into the air and crash into the water. Zabuza dislodged his sword and chased after Kakashi, avoiding the trap he set and diving into the water. Kakashi rose from the water, his hair losing some of its gravity defying ability. He looked so...serious. So deadly and serious. "Water Prison."

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, and the water cocooned around Kakashi, an actual prison made, trapping Kakashi. Sakura cursed. It would seem though that Zabuza would have to keep his hand in the dome for it to keep. But she had already seen him form a clone with one hand, and for the three of them, all he really needed was his clones. Sakura bristled at the thought and was trying her best to think of a way to get all of them out of this mess, alive. She saw Kakashi's eyes widen as he realized he was helpless to protect them. She didn't need protection! He needed saving at the moment! Oh...there was an idea. They would need to free Kakashi, and hope he didn't die or get caught again.

Zabuza was forming another clone from the water, chuckling sadistically as he did so, obviously pleased with how things were turning out. "The three of you have forehead protectors on as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book." Zabuza did the same thing with his hands like he did earlier, a mist forming around them for him to hide in. "You three aren't ninja." Naruto flew into the air, his hitaete falling off, and the clone stepped on it. "You're just kids."

"Everyone! Get Tazuna-san and run! You can't win against him! He can't move so long as he has me trapped in this prison! He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him! Run for now!" Kakashi yelled, practically ordered. But all Sakura could do was gape at him. His words were like knives and she felt her temper kick up. Like hell!

"Run? I don't know this word, Scarecrow. I'll never turn my back on a fight, especially one as interesting as this," Sakura smirked and walked forward a bit towards the clone. "Besides, like you said, we have no chance against him. So either way, we can run and die...or we can fight and die. Neither one is...appealing. So it's a good thing I don't plan on dying, ne?" Sakura chuckled at Kakashi's face, him continuing to scream and yell at her. Jumping back Sakura grabbed Naruto and yanked him over towards Sasuke and Tazuna. Her plan could either work, or fail completely. "And you two, what are you two doing? Shaking? I always knew you two would be a waste of Konoha's resources. At this rate, your hitaete would've been better on two who wouldn't shake at a strong ninja."

Sakura turned her head and grinned at them, both stopping their shaking. "Drunk, sorry, but I made a stupid oath when I became a ninja to a stupid Scarecrow. I swore I would never abandon my comrades, even at the cost of a mission and disobeying orders. I won't allow you to make me break that oath just for your life, or this country. So if you want to start filing a report, I would suggest you start writing. We don't have much time after all."

"I understand, I get it...fine! Do whatever you have to. It's not like I'd survive with you brats along anyway," Tazuna said and gave an agitated grunt and crossed his arms.

"Are you two ready then? I'm gonna need your help to do this. And listen closely, I'm only saying this once," Sakura said and pulled her two teammates close to her. They had stopped shaking and now looked determined. Sakura told them her plan quickly, making it as simple as possible for Naruto to understand and get it right. Once they nodded their heads Sakura said, "Alright princesses, get to work. And don't screw it up...or I'll kill you myself." Sakura pushed the two boys forward, making them fall on their faces at her hard shove.

"What an interesting little kunoichi. They rarely are the leaders of their groups, and she has a mouth on her. I'm assuming she's the favorite, right Kakashi? Maybe she should be the first to die," Zabuza said, his intent to kill pouring out of him, but it didn't bother her. Sakura didn't falter or flinch, she waited for her plan to begin.

Naruto picked himself up and ran towards Zabuza, making clones as he did so, but destroying them himself as he got closer. Sasuke moved in then and Sakura used this chance to reach for her kusarigama and shoved the whole thing into the ground. Once done she stood up and ran into the smoke, pulling Sasuke and Naruto out and standing between the two. Behind her back she gave them a thumbs up and then made a sign for two.

Sasuke this time went first making hand signs for a fireball jutsu and Naruto followed with clones. The fireball blazed over the clone and headed for the water while the Naruto clones surrounded the water clone. Sakura clasped her hands together and directed her kusarigama through the ground and then through the body of water, like a snake. Just waiting to strike. Sakura raced forward and transformed into a Naruto as she pushed through the crowd and closer to the water. She was losing her ability to control it, she had to get closer. Once at the bank Sakura transformed back into herself and used her hands to make the motions of where it should go. Towards the hand Zabuza had in the cage. The fireball crashed a bit underneath Zabuza, making him jump up to avoid it. While still in the air Sakura made her move, the kusarigama bursting from the water wrapping around his arm tightly. Making a downward motion with her hands, and sweating with the outpour of chakra increase due to his massive muscle mass, Sakura was able to pull his arm down to the actual water, and release Kakashi.

"Oi! I got my hitaete back!" Sakura shook her head at Naruto's words chuckled as Kakashi grabbed the loose end of her Kusarigama and pulled Zabuza up by it. Of course the missing nin was able to free his arm and was cursing.

"You can thank that as well to my genius plan," Sakura said and threw her head back and laugh, the sound degrading and made to make Naruto and Sasuke bristle, which it did. Smirking triumphantly at them Sakura placed her hands on her hips and looked at Kakashi. "And you! I deserve a piggyback ride for saving your ass, ya here?! Now, make me a little less ashamed of being your student, ne, Scarecrow. Also, give me back my kusarigama!"

"Yes, yes, Cherry," Kakashi said and threw her kusarigama to her, which she placed around her neck and into their respective holsters. She realized then that her hood had fallen down, but it wasn't that bad, she just liked the hood. Looking over to Zabuza she saw his staring at her, cocking her eyebrow at him she raised a hand and flicked him off.

Kakashi then went on to call Zabuza the demon of Kirigakure, and why that was, making Naruto and Sasuke cringe at the story. But Sakura wasn't surprised, eventually a nation would've done it to get the best ninja. Zabuza also didn't seem to be paying attention to Kakashi's recount of the past. He was still staring right at her. He wasn't glaring. There was no killing intent. Just staring at her. That was a bit unnerving in her book. Zabuza, by the nature of his story, was a violent natured person, prone to attack due to a short fuse and for the hell of it. And here she was, a genin out of the academy, had outmaneuvered him, freed his prisoner, and he didn't seem to want to kill her. Strange indeed.

Deciding it was best to pass it off as a quirk of his she moved past and towards Sasuke and Naruto, who were by Tazuna now, the water clone gone for some reason. Perhaps he had lost control of it for some reason? Whatever the reason was, they were to thank their lucky stars for it. Swinging her pack off her back Sakura reached in for her medical kit and helped to heal the wounds. Not paying attention to the fight that had resumed.

The sound of water crashing against water was the main thing Sakura heard, that and frequent clanks of metal. Sakura listened as their feet pattered against the water's surface, sending ripples out no doubt. Once she was done she was able to see the finishing blow on Kakashi's part, a water vortex which slammed against Zabuza and sent his flying out of the water and hitting a tree, his back now to it. Cornered. Yet he still looked to her, Sakura didn't know what to feel as he looked at her.

"You're going to die, Zabuza," Kakashi said and brought out a kunai, about to kill the man. Zabuza's body dropped, limp where he was before Kakashi could do anything.

"You're right, he's dead now," a voice from a another tree spoke, dawning a kiri ANBU mask and wearing a very tradition sort of clothing. There were now two senbon in Zabuza's neck, Sakura could see them sticking out and blood pouring from the two points. Kakashi went over to the body and checked for a pulse by the looks of it, confirming his death. "Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"If I remember correctly, you must be a hunter ninja from Kirigakure," Kakashi said and seemed to size up the newcomer with his eyes. Sakura was moving closer to them, her things in her pack and it slung over her shoulder by one of the string straps.

"That is correct," the masked boy responded. Naruto took the whole hunter nin thing not so well. He had missed that class if she remembered correctly and groaned at how misinformed he was by the name.

Kicking Sasuke in the leg she said, "Ice Princess, tell your boyfriend what that means. I'm tired of talking." Sasuke looked like he was going to say something but she gave him a glare and he did as she said. Sighing in relief Sakura studied the boy. From the sound of his voice and his height, he would appear to be around their age. Yet he was a part of an elite assassins squad. He was no ordinary kid, that was for sure. Naruto didn't seem to take to the information he was receiving as he marched up towards the tree and began to complain about how Zabuza had been taken down by someone around his age.

"In this world, there are kids younger than you, and stronger than me," Kakashi responded to these complaints and ruffled Naruto's hair. Wise words, for a man who read porn like it was suddenly going to disappear. Shaking her head Sakura crossed her arms and smirked at the interesting man who had become her sensei.

The kid appeared besides Zabuza and hoisted up his body, and then disappeared with another thanks, saying he needed to dispose of the body. With the disappearance of their foe and the other ninja Kakashi pulled his hitaete back down and sighed. He was obviously exhausted. "Our mission hasn't ended yet. We need to take Tazuna-san to his house." Kakashi took a few steps in the direction they were supposed to be heading in when his body froze, and then he collapsed. Sakura and the others rushed over to him and Sakura breathed again when she realized he still had a pulse.

"Damn it all to hell. He passed out! The shit I put up with," Sakura grumbled as she hoisted one of his arms over her shoulders, his feet dragging as she somewhat carried him. And he seemed to think she was the troublesome one. She would show him a thing or two about the crap she put up with from him. She would never let him live this down, ever.

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw a room around him, and a woman he had never seen before. It seemed he had used the Sharingan a little too much and was now paying the price for doing so. "Ah, sleeping beauty awakens! Which one of you kissed?" Sakura joked, and he turned his head to see her sitting next to him, lounging back with that sarcastic grin of hers. Oh great, he was going to be the center of her jabs for passing out now. "How ya doing, Scarecrow? The straw not falling out of your head completely now, right?" Sitting up slowly Kakashi resigned himself to his fate for the moment, he would find a new source for her remarks soon.

"Nope, still some straw in here," Kakashi commented and smiled a bit when Sakura chuckled at his response. "But I'll hardly be able to move for a week."

"Well then ya shouldn't move around so damn much. Jeez, you're a such a pain in my ass, ya know that. Making me carry you here," Sakura said and smirked, oh great, more material for her to use against him. He knew she would never let him live that down, no matter what. "Well with you out of commision for a week, we should be thankful that it should take around the same amount of time for Zabuza to recover." Her comment brought forth shrieks of confusion from what sounded like males and a female. Looking around the room he saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna all sitting against the wall. His two male students with large bumps on their heads. Probably from Sakura.

"So...you came to the same conclusion as I did, Cherry," Kakashi said and explained his reason for it, Sakura nodding her head in agreement. Sasuke seemed to catch on quick to what they were saying. But the other three in the room didn't seem to want to believe what they were saying was true. A common thing to do when the enemy was strong like Zabuza was, but a foolish thing for a ninja to do overall.

"Well, we now know there are two elites among Gato. They seem to work in a pair, and probably have done this before. I have to say, it's a good set up," Sakura said and chuckled, a wry and appreciative look coming to her face. She seemed to be commending their plan. It was a good set up, having a fake hunter ninja lying in wait, just in case something went badly.

"Well then what do we do? We can't hold a candle to Zabuza if he shows up again, and were only assuming that he'll be out of commision for the same amount of time that Kakashi-sensei will be," Sasuke commented, looking quite perturbed by the situation they were in. Naruto, who was next to Sasuke, looked excited that this time he would be able to fight with them. And show up the boy in the mask like he was obviously hoping to.

"I'm going to train you, that's what," Kakashi said and looked around. Sasuke and Naruto were excited for any form of training, and he was expecting the same reaction from Sakura. But instead she looked lost in thought, so deep in them her eyes were hooding over. No longer were they mocking and teasing, but empty. He wondered what had gotten to her. He didn't know much about Sakura, but he had never seen her like this before. He would also need to talk to her eventually about what happened in the fight against Zabuza.

Her eyes became teasing again, and there was something else in them. "But for now Scarecrow, you're going to rest, got it?"

* * *

So here's another chapter!

Next Chapter will be the end of the Wave arc, and will bring back a certain Uchiha.

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	5. Chapter 4

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...just to make things clear.

_So I kind of just want to knock the Wave arc out, but there will be a lot of context in this chapter and foreshadowing. Just to let you know, but you'll get that all on your own._

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_Blood red hair….it shifted in her vision and then was encased by sand. Gold and purple eyes took form, surrounded by dark rings of black, then they shifted to a green color that Sakura couldn't describe. She had never seen this boy before, but he was slowly changing into something. Looking closely she saw a Sunagakure hitaete. His face was all of a sudden gleeful and covered in blood._

_Paper, it was being held up, shown to her with writing she couldn't make out. Two other papers joined with it, and then were taken away. And there was a screen flashing names over some statue, in a room she had never been to before. _

_A boy in green spandex with his arm and legs being encased in sand appeared. And then him face down on concrete flooring. Followed by a picture of him on crutches. _

_Shisui's face came to mind, smiling and cheering from stands. And then he was fighting ninja, his cheery nature gone and his Sharingan flashing. A kunai in hand as he buried it into various enemies, moving faster than most. Kakashi was with him as well, fighting in the stands with another man she didn't recognize, but he was wearing green spandex, like the other boy. All around them there were ninja attacking. _

_Flashes were appearing in her mind, a face of a woman from Ame coming to mind. Her tongue fell out and it was long and disgusting, a creepy and sadistic look coming to her face that was slowly shedding its skin like a snake. Where the skin fell off, white patches were shown, and then there was a picture of a man with pale skin….killing the Hokage. _

_The man with pale skin and inky black hair was laughing atop a snake, Konoha destroyed and the boy with red hair besides him. And the Kazekage hat upon the black haired ones head. More flashes and everything was a blaze and swirling until a scream woke her up._

* * *

Sakura startled up, sweating from the nightmare she had just had. Placing a hand on her head she realized it was the middle of the night, Sasuke and Naruto passed out a little away from her. That nightmare had really shaken her, and it was the same one she had been having for a while. It always started with the red haired boy, the one she had never met before, and his transforming into something. Shaking her head Sakura tried to get rid of the disturbing images in her mind, not wanting to think of them.

Sighing Sakura pulled her pack over to herself and fiddled for the pack of sleeping pills she had been prescribed after joining team seven. But apparently they wouldn't do shit for her. Pushing them back into her pack Sakura got up, pulling on all her gear and grabbing her pack. The window near them was open, perfect for her escape.

Creeping over to the window Sakura dropped her pack out and then followed, not realizing Kakashi wasn't in his bed. Once outside the window Sakura slung her pack over one of her shoulders and began to make her way towards the forest near them, might as well get in some practice if she wasn't going to be able to sleep. Reaching an open area near a water bank Sakura began pulling out her kusarigama and all her other weapons, pulling out a stone as well that she kept, for sharpening. Methodically and with care she began the process of sharpening them all, a process that quieted her mind.

Sakura heard the creaking of wood and stood up slowly, a kunai in hand, ready to attack if necessary. "Well, well, it would seem my own precious student wants to kill a poor cripple," a teasing and familiar voice sounded in the air, making Sakura drop her stance and go back to what she was doing. Sakura froze once she realized he had been awake in the room, and no doubt seen her startle awake. Cursing under her breath she did her best to ignore him. "So...nightmares? I never thought there was anything that would haunt you, Cherry." Once again Sakura ignored him, choosing to focus on her weapons. "Y'know I've heard somewhere that when a kid has a nightmare, they usually like to be comforted by someone older. So, come here."

Sakura looked up and saw him opening his arms, his crutches beneath him. Sakura stared at him before snatching one of the crutches and swinging it at him. Since he was having difficulty moving he fell down from it and Sakura threw the crutch at him as he tried to get up. "If another word comes out of your mouth I'll leave you here, Scarecrow. Just stay out of things that don't concern you." Sakura then went back to what she was doing. Kakashi was eventually able to pull himself over to the tree she was leaning against, just sitting there.

"It's not nice to bully cripples, Cherry," Kakashi said and Sakura shook her head, at least they were off the topic of her nightmare. She wished not to dwell on it any longer, the disturbing images conjured by her subconscious and crap making a nauseating feeling come to her stomach.

"Ah, but Scarecrows are nice to Bully," Sakura responded, not looking at him but smirking anyway. He was quiet and Sakura was allowed some peace. The sound of the water's current and the light rustling of the leaves above was nice. It brought her mind back to her Sakura tree in Konoha, the one by the lake. It was in bloom at the moment, and the image of Shisui and her there, going on one of the their picnics came to mind. It brought a soft smile to her face, now hoping that when she got back to Konoha, he would be there.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Kakashi's voice broke in, looking at her with that little eye crinkle of his. It made Sakura's smile fade.

"A shiny nickel to make you shut up?" SAkura asked in return, hoping that he would just go away already. She wasn't in the mood to be disturbed at the moment, but it would seem that Kakashi either didn't care, or didn't notice. Probably the first, he seemed to like the to get on her nerves at time, in fact she would say it was a hobby of his.

"Ooh, I do love shiny nickels. But I would rather hear more about you, Cherry," Kakashi said and Sakura groaned loudly at this. He chuckled, obviously amused by her show of annoyance. Shaking her head Sakura finished with the last kunai and placed all of her weapons back where they belonged. Reaching into her pack she tossed the sleeping pills to him and grabbed her book.

"Knock yourself out, would ya? And...hm?" Sakura placed her book down, Kakashi grabbing it up, but she knew he couldn't read it, so it didn't matter. She was the only one who could read it. She had checked languages of all the regions, it wasn't even a religious language. She felt a small box in her bag that was wrapped, but she sure as hell didn't place it in there, and nobody had touched her bag. Pulling it out, she found a present wrapped in shiny black paper and a silver bow on it. "What the hell?"

"So I'm assuming you didn't pack a present for this trip?" Kakashi's voice broke in as he stared at her quizzically. She shot him a look that obviously said no she didn't. He held his hands up in defense and Sakura sighed. "Well...someone obviously went through the trouble of putting it in there. Open it." Sakura grumbled about him ordering him around, just loud enough for him to hear and ruffle her hair.

Sakura pulled the boy off, the silky material gliding over her skin. Placing the ribbon in her bag she pulled off the wrapping slowly, not tearing it at at with the help of a kunai. She didn't want to have to clean up after herself. Opening the box there was a card on top. Looking at it, the same writing was used in the book, meaning she could only read it. '_Give them to the ones who means the most to you, those who you trust and care about, and it will protect them from your future enemies.'_ Sakura sighed and looked down to see a cloth wrapped around something. The cloth was silk and black and unwrapping it she found two necklaces inside. They were the exact same as her, same cut, same cord, except the color. One was a deep navy blue color, and the other a pure black. There was another care underneath the cloth, this one read, '_Begin your training in our ways.'_

Sakura grabbed the book back and flipped it open past the last page of the kusarigama notes. There were more pages filled out now. A grin broke out on her face as she shoved the two necklaces into her bag with the cloth wrapped around them. She immersed herself into the book, reading and absorbing every line. Sometimes flipping back and forth between pages as she read. "You truly are a mystery, Sakura," Sakura looked up at this and saw Kakashi walking away, back towards the house. She watched his back as he went, stopping in her reading to think.

Kakashi was her teacher...he protected them and risked his life for her and the other two boys. He was a wonderful shinobi, skilled and sharp. He was nice to joke around with as well, whether it be about the boys or practically anything else. He could also be kind, in a lazy manner that she realized he did everything with unless in battle. She wondered if it was right of her, to push him away when he was just curious about her. He didn't know anything about her, yet he was risking his life to protect her weak self. A part of her felt the need to go tell him the truth, but another, her pride, reared its head and stopped her. Asuma and the Hokage still gave her looks of pity at times. She really didn't want that from Kakashi. Besides, she didn't push him about his personal life, and her plan had saved him as well.

Done with the thoughts, banishing them from her mind, Sakura set back to her reading. She might need some new material anyway. There were pages of new material for her to work with, a plethora of new material. She stayed like that, back against the tree, knees pulled up to her chest as she read. The turning of pages became the only thing she could hear. The sun began to rise and Sakura finally moved, still not done with the number of pages that had been added. Dog earring the page she put the book back in her pack and moved towards the house. Her male teammates no doubt would be waking soon.

* * *

"Alright, today for training we will be doing a very difficult exercise that will need extreme dedication to it. All ninja must learn this, or will be failure," Kakashi said dramatically, Sakura huffing as she leaned against a tree away from the group. "You're going to...climb a tree!" Kakashi watched in amusement as his students faces dropped at his words, looking utterly let down by his words. "But you won't be using your hands. To do this exercise you must move charka to your feet and balance it there, then attach it to the tree. This requires control of one's chakra. To be able to use extreme control in battle you will be able to increase how far your chakra will go, potentially saving your life. Up till this point you have just been guessing, now you must control. Watch."

Gathering chakra to the bottom of his feet Kakashi moved towards the tree and placed one foot on it and then the others. He heard a gasp and assumed it was Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke not really the type to do so. He continued to climb up on his crutches till he was hanging upside down on one of the tree branches. "If you can master this you can theoretically master any jutsu. Now," he threw down three kunai, embedding them in the ground at his students' feet. "Use the kunai to make a mark on how far you can go, then continue until you get to the top of the tree. Just remember you have to find just the right amount of chakra to mix in order to do this. This is difficult for even well-trained shinobi to do. And the feet is one of the most difficult placed to mix chakra in. You guys are going to need a running start for this in the beginning, for a boost and to get used to it. Ready? Then start when you're ready!"

"This training is too easy for me!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi suppressed the eye roll he wished to do, it was just like Naruto to say something like that. The boy along with his two teammates began to send chakra to their feet making a hand sign. They were all now standing together, ready to give it their best shot. He had some expectations for the two boys, but Sakura truly was a loose cannon with a history of surprising him and giving him a heart attack.

Hi three students, done with gathering their chakra ran towards a respective tree, Naruto with a loud shout. Amusement is what he would call what he was feeling as Naruto charged toward the tree and fell off, hitting his head. It was about what he expected from the blond. Sasuke got up higher on the tree before being repelled too much chakra from him. Also something he expected from Sasuke's nature.

"I don't know what you guys are being all serious about! This is pretty easy!" Sakura's voice called out, dragging everybody's attention to her. She was standing upside down on a branch higher than where he was. She was smiling that cheeky smile of hers, something Kakashi was getting so used to that he was worried if something changed her he wouldn't be able to change his opinion of her. She stuck her tongue out at the boys. But then again, she had already killed, it didn't seem to bother her. So it wouldn't be likely for her to change.

"Well it seems that the female is the most skilled at controlling her chakra, brains and ability. It would seem Sakura is the closest to becoming the next Hokage, and as for the great Uchiha clan...well, maybe not," Kakashi's words sparked a fire in the two, good, they would need that.

"Oi, that better not have been a sexist comment you Scarecrow!" Sakura shouted, an angry look on her face as she glared at him. Oops, he had angered the beast. Sakura then jumped down from the tree, a high distance for someone her age and landed on the ground in a crouch. She grabbed the kunai and this time walked up the tree, higher and higher before walking down, the boys watching as she did it perfectly.

Sasuke and Naruto he had known were fountains of chakra, just spewing it out with no control. Sasuke due to the fact he was part of the Uchiha clan, his birthright chakra and the sharingan. And Naruto due to the kyuubi. Sakura on the other hand had never flashed her chakra, keeping it inside her, preferring to outwit the boys in training than resort to charka. And when she didn't outwit them she only used taijutsu. Her chakra control was precise from the moment they had met, meaning he never knew her full capacity.

To most, it would seem that Sakura was at a disadvantage since no one had ever heard of her clan, dismissing her and thinking the other two would have more. But now, he paid attention to her. He noticed her chakra reserves as she used them. She had more than Naruto, a jinchuuriki, something that shouldn't have been possible for a normal human being. How come she had so much? There were so many mysteries to his female student. But she seemed less than willing to share anything with him. The only things he truly did know about her were from her teacher reports and the hokage who said she moved to Konoha at the age of eight. And she was enrolled three days before the academy opened.

Shaking his head he watched Sakura begin to try tricks on the tree, getting used to the idea of fighting like that, and upside down. Through her tricks she was able to stay on the tree, her control perfect like he thought. The boys who had gotten up the tree were having another silent competition, trying their best to get higher and higher, more than they were competing with each other, they were trying to catch up to Sakura.

Kakashi got down, watching from a tree as his students trained. Naruto eventually going over to Sakura to ask for tips. He had to admit, Naruto was growing stronger and stronger. It was almost frightening. But not as much as Sakura forcing Naruto into a debt to her for the information. Perhaps he should have Sakura sent to Ibiki for training in interrogation, she might have what it takes to become an interrogator.

Sakura seemed to finally be telling him, her voice a whisper so as not to let Sasuke hear. He would need to ask her or Naruto for tips now. That in itself would probably appease Sakura, seeing the prideful Uchiha ask for help. Shaking his head Kakashi was surprised when he felt a tug against his sleeve. Sakura was besides him now, looking up at him. Naruto going back to practicing with a smile on his face. "Yes, Cherry?"

"Teach me how to walk on water," Sakura said plainly, her voice just curious and Kakashi thought about it. Sakura obviously needed no more practice. And he shouldn't just have the boys practice and her do nothing. So it would probably be best to further her control while they had the time to do so.

"C'mon them, this way," Kakashi said as he walked slowly to the river. He really hated being on crutches, but there was no medical ninja to fix him this time. Well at least his slow pace allowed him to walk with her longer. Perhaps strike up a conversation and hope she slipped up. Though, every time he had done so before she seemed to brush him off and ignore the question. She'd probably do it again.

* * *

Sakura was expecting Kakashi to try and find out more about her as they slowly walked to the water, but he didn't. He probably was getting the idea that she would dodge the question as she always did. Once they reached the water Sakura shed her kimono top and gloves, along with her other weapons, not wanting to be a drowned rat with soaked cloths if things ended badly. She had a tank top underneath so it was all good.

"Ready, Cherry?" Kakashi asked and ruffled her hair like he always did, teasing her about needing time to get ready.

"Born ready," Sakura smiled up at him, she watched as Kakashi nodded and then walked onto the water. Sakura smiled at this, thinking of how cool it was.

"Now, this is more difficult than tree climbing Sakura. Unlike in tree climbing where you are trying to attach yourself to the tree, you want to repel yourself from the water, push against it with your chakra. Also, your control needs to be better to get this. A tree doesn't change, but the water's currents always change, and accordingly, so must your chakra change. So you need to change you control constantly. If you practice enough with this you'll barely notice you're using your chakra at all. It becomes a second nature. Now...start in the shallow area. No need to be completely soaked," Kakashi said and Sakura nodded, taking in his words and tossing them over in her mind.

Going over to the shallow side Sakura relaxed, forming a hand sign she covered the bottom of her boots with chakra and tried stepping onto the water. But her foot went through the surface. Maybe she should take her shoes off as well. Slipping her boots off she tried again, this time remembering that she needed to repel herself from the water's surface. Making sure her chakra was constant she placed her foot on the surface and it held, for a second, and then went through. She had to constantly change her chakra with the water. Meaning she had to be sensitive to the water's flow. Looking over the water she noticed it flowing to the left and it bobbed with the current.

Nodding her head Sakura stepped up again, her one foots chakra constantly changing to the waters flow, and then brought up the other foot. It was harder with two feet. Because the water would change under one foot before going to the other. Meaning she had to think about both. Sakura wobbled, her hands in the air as she tried to stay on the surface of the water, trying her best to be aware, but remembering she had to relax and concentrate or else she wouldn't be able to control her chakra.

She wobbled on the surface, sure Kakashi was laughing at the fact that she looked funny no doubt, and tried taking another step onto the water. She was able to do it and brought another foot out. Breathing out the air she had been holding in, Sakura straightened from her pose and stood on the water. The currents were beneath her feet and she was astounded at the fact that she didn't move. She just stood there. Still as everything rushed by.

"Well, well, well, I knew you were good, but I'm starting to think Sakura that you may be a genius when it comes to chakra control," Kakashi called as he walked over to her, easily on his crutches even. Sakura smiled proudly, happy for the compliment and the accomplishment. It was obviously not an easy thing that just anybody could do, Naruto's and Sasuke's struggles a testimony to that. And though she had known she was strong before, she hadn't felt too extraordinary in her abilities. Her taijutsu was the best, yes, and her kusarigama was becoming a force to reckon with, but that was due to training so early in the morning and a rigorous schedule she didn't break even when she had been sick. And yeah she was braver than the two, and able to come up with plans to at least bring down bigger opponents for the moment. But she had no ninjutsu at all or anything that really made her stand out from the boys. Knowing that she had something that made her special made her happy. Of course, she would never tell this to the boys.

"You might want to go check on the princesses. Who knows what they'll do without a chaperone around," Sakura said and motioned Kakashi off. She would stay and practice here. Practice until this became second nature like she did with all of her training. Sakura began to tricks on the water, her katas, and began diving under the water, only to rise and pull herself up. Sakura by the time night was falling, felt much better and was able to walk on water with little thought. Sakura had an idea, one that she wanted to work on, but with the sun setting, she decided it would be best to return to Tazuna's for the night.

When she got back she noticed that none of her teammates were back. "Oh my goodness, you're absolutely drenched! Let me go get you a towel," Tsunami said and went to retrieve a large towel for Sakura who was carrying her stuff and had put nothing back on. "What were you doing? Should I get more towels for the other two?"

"No, they won't be wet. They're on a basic form of the training I just completed, I was experimenting with walking on water though, and dove beneath a few times. Thank you," Sakura said, accepting the towel from the fretting older woman. It was nice, Sakura thought, having someone like this in your life. She wondered if this was the type of person her own mother was. Was this the type of house she grew up in? Sakura didn't have much time to dwell on the thoughts as two boys came bursting through the doors, covered in sweat and trying be the first one in the door.

Sakura took the chance to go upstairs and change into her other uniform, the same one, but not wet. Coming back down stair Sakura hung the towel up on the clothes line outside before re-entering the house. "Haruno-san, would you mind helping me set the table while your teammates get cleaned up?"

"Of course, Queen," Sakura answered and began to set down everything and putting the food onto the table. Once that was done she sat down, Kakashi hobbling into the kitchen at that moment. Tazuna and his grandson coming in as well. The last people to get to the table were Sasuke and Naruto, racing like idiots down the stairs. Sighing and shaking her head, Sakura slapped them across their heads. The meal for the most part was quiet, Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry did show up while they were trying to see who could eat more for the energy. Only to throw up do to the speed they were eating at. "That's it, princesses." Sakura walked up behind them and pressed a point on the back of their necks, knocking them unconscious.

"Cherry...was that necessary?" Kakashi asked and pointed at the two now slumped together in their chairs.

"Yes...it was," Sakura said before going back to her meal and then cleaning up after herself when she was done. After doing so she grabbed both boys by their collars and hauled them from the room and outside, leaving them there. Going back into the house, she noticed everybody besides Tsunami had vanished from the kitchen, who was doing the dishes and putting away the food. Deciding it would be best to help, Sakura packed away the food before getting a mop and cleaning up the boys' throw up. And then placing the bucket she had put it in next to them outside. Most likely those two would go right back to training after waking up. "Those idiots...they keep this up and they won't need to worry about controlling their chakra, they're likely to have none left."

Getting to the room she noticed Kakashi sitting down near the window, looking out. He waved to her as she entered before going back to what he was doing. Sakura shook her head and went to her pack, pulling out her book and beginning to read again. It was about ten minutes later that Kakashi told her, in an amused voice, that the boys had gone back to training. Snorting at this Sakura decided it would be best to try and get some sleep. Knowing Kakashi already knew and the boys weren't around, she prayed for a miracle as she popped the cap to her pill bottle and downed one. Placing everything in her pack she began to remove some of her clothes to get more comfortable, and then laid down. Her drugs taking effect and putting her to sleep.

* * *

Sakura awoke with another start, this time the dream had been different, but the Hokage had still died. These images were becoming a little much. She had been having this dream far too long for it to be just a coincidence. There had to be something going on with these dreams. Perhaps she had hit her head or she was just too stressed out. Sakura kicked her blanket off and wiped a hand down her face and then pushed her bangs back, her pigtails weighing her head down.

Looking around the room she noticed that Kakashi was once again up, and he was staring at her again. His eye was calculating from what she could see, though he tried to mask it with an amused and happy wave. Pulling her things back on Sakura grabbed her book and weapons and snuck out the window again. Going farther than she did last time she surrounded herself with the woods, bringing peace to her mind and body.

Slipping down the back of a tree Sakura looked up at the sky, tracing the different constellations with her eyes. "Sakura, ne?" A familiar voice resounded in the air. Not surprised, sensing him before he has shown himself, Sakura looked up and was met with the face of the fake hunter ninja that had been with Zabuza. Chuckling Sakura placed her book down and stood up, her stance meant to look relaxed, but she was ready to draw a kunai if needed.

"That's my name...you know mine, care to tell me yours, actor," Sakura said and leaned against the tree now. She sized up her opponent, wondering if there was more to this interaction than was expected. She thought he was here for a fight, but she sensed no intent from the boy to attack at all.

"Just to let you know, I'm a boy," he said and removed his mask. Sakura gaped at what she saw, he had an incredible girly face. She wondered if maybe he was lying but, didn't want to see any proof. "My name is Haku, and I train under Zabuza. My master would like to extend an invitation to you. Leave your team, hand over Tazuna, and join us. And he will give you what he believes you wish for most. Your memories." Sakura's form went rigid at this, unable to comprehend what she had just heard come from the she-man's mouth. Then she felt something in her snap, whipping a kunai from its pouch she pounced. She pinned him to a tree, kunai at his throat, eyes flashing dangerously. Her grip strong and he seemed to be trying to break her hold, making her only grip stronger.

"How do you know these things? Why was Zabuza looking at me the way he did? Answer me!" Sakura pulled him forward before slamming him back against the tree, his head colliding with the back of the tree.

"Zabuza and you have a past together. I do not know that past, I only do as he instructs me to. He seems very fond of you. He was surprised to see you, he had thought you dead. But your kusarigama apparently gave away who you are to him, along with your necklace. He figured since you didn't recognize him you lost your memories. He is willing to take you in, happy to do so. He wishes to be with you," Haku said through strangled breath, Sakura's pressure on his getting heavier and heavier. Until she released him. Backing up she looked at the boy who was gasping for air. "You are strong, stronger that I realized. You fight with your brain it would seem. You will grow to be a strong adversary to someone...someday. But Zabuza believes he can instruct you and reveal your books secrets. All of them. All you have to do, is agree to come with us."

Sakura thought about it, remembering how she said she would never abandon or betray her team, no matter what, including if something like this happened. But, now that it was here, she didn't know. She could learn about herself, the most tempting thing she had ever heard, and he would be able to unlock the book. But was this even the truth? Perhaps it was all just a lie. But the way he had been looking at her. She knew in her heart, in her soul, that this was the truth. Zabuza and her had some sort of past together.

"Zabuza said you were the type to be indecisive in these sorts of situations. He said in five days he will be recovered and shall attack your team and the bridge builder there. He will await to see where your loyalties lie," Haku said and then disappeared in a swirl of wind. Great...decisions. But, hadn't she already made her decisions. Slumping against the tree she was near she looked up at the sky and began to cry. Her tears falling heavily to the ground.

* * *

Sakura got back to the house an hour later, thoroughly exhausted with everything. Her nightmares, the bargain, training, and her teammates. Everything was just piling up and she didn't know how to deal with it. She had no one to talk to. And she couldn't talk to Shisui, he being gone and she in Waves even if he was back in Konoha. In the end she had done the only thing she could, beat a tree with her bare fists. Her knuckles were bleeding she she would need tweezers to removes the few splinters she could feel.

Walking into the room she saw her two male teammates snoring loudly and slung over their futons. Kakashi was up and looking at her hands. Putting them behind her back in an effort to avoid the subject she knew he would bring up Sakura scurried over to her pack and then pulled out her medic kit and went to the bathroom. Locking it she began to pull out splinters, being correct in there being a few. After washing her hands and placing ointments on them she began trying to wrap her hands. But wrapping your own hands was difficult. Cursing loudly she was surprised by the knock on the door.

Opening it she was greeted by the sight of Kakashi who pushed the door open fully and grabbed her elbow. He grabbed her medic kit and sat her down on her futon, and he began wrapping her hands. "Why are your hands like this?" Kakashi's voice broke her out of her little inner world and she decided it would be best to answer him.

"I hit a tree...repeatedly," Sakura said and pulled her hands back once she was done.

"And why did you do that?"

"It isn't important. But you should know Zabuza's lackey, a girly boy named Haku, came to me, he said Zabuza will attack the bridge in five days," Sakura sighed, knowing that her decision was what she had agreed on a few weeks ago. She would not abandon her comrades, no matter her self.

"Why would this Haku tell you this?"

"Reasons. All you need to know is that Zabuza is alive as we suspected, And in five days Zabuza and Haku will come to the bridge to finish the fight," Sakura did not divulge any more than this, her face blank, but there was a scrunch of her eyebrows and a sweat on her face that portrayed her exhaustion.

"Huh...will you report your full conversation to the Hokage?"

"Yes, I will tell Jii-sama everything, okay?"

"When was the last time you got a proper nights sleep?" Kakashi asked out of the blue. Well perhaps it wasn't totally out of the blue, he could probably tell her exhaustion from her face.

"Last time I didn't have nightmares...a few days before I graduated. I got meds after going to the hospital after meeting you," Sakura explained, giving him something since she knew she was probably making him irritated. It was also the middle of the night and it was easier to comply to his wishes when her tongue wasn't as sharp and ready to strike. "And the meds don't work, they knock me out, but the doc said they would put me into a sleep too deep for dreams or nightmares of any kind. Load of croc that was. So my nights aren't exactly restful."

"You need sleep, Sakura," Kakashi said with a disappointed sound in his voice. Sakura was getting the fact that he liked to use her name when he was upset with her.

"I would if I could, Scarecrow," Sakura said and yawned big and stretched her arms above her head. Kakashi chuckled and patted her head after this. "And shouldn't you be resting as well? You're the really injured one."

"Cherry, I didn't realize how much you care." A fake tear could practically be seen rolling down his cheek and Sakura shook her head.

"I don't, but if we're facing Zabuza soon, then we need you in tip top form. So go to sleep, I can keep watch, ya know?" Sakura said and shooed him over to his bed. He should've been resting in it anyway. Sakura took his place by the window, her book in hand, though she did not open it. Instead she played with the stone that dangled from her necklace, her thoughts turning over how to deal with the loss of a potential memory. Or her memories all together.

* * *

When morning came the boys were back at the tree exercise, running off like a stampede towards the trees they had been using yesterday. Shaking her head Sakura packed her weapons and pack as she prepared to head out with Tazuna to the bridge. As she was the only one in top form to go with him.

Needless to say guard duty at the bridge was painfully boring, especially when they knew the Zabuza wasn't going to attack today. But then again, there could be others. Though she highly doubted that person was a worker, shaking her head and having nothing to do Sakura was starting to doze off. But she would snap herself to attention with every new noise and loud clamor that she heard.

Finally though after a whole day of falling in and out of consciousness Tazuna and her returned home. Though Sakura attacked a man for what she thought was touching her butt, but he was actually trying to get to her back pocket. This country was so poor, the children on the streets, the signs around the neck saying they would do anything for food. To think one man could do this because of some greedy ambition of his. Gato would pay, she would make sure of it. Sure it was off the mission, but surely no one would really complain if the man simply...vanished. No, nobody would complain at all.

Arriving back at the house she realized none of her team was there. Setting the table for Tsunami she helped prepared dinner and ate quickly before anybody was at the table, saying she had training to do and she didn't want to leave the house before the boys got back. Tsunami was kind enough to agree so Sakura did her own dishes, just in time for everyone to start flooding the table.

"I'm going to train," Sakura told Kakashi as everybody began to eat and walked out the door, not caring for a response since she was going to go train regardless. Getting the the water Sakura climbed on top with her shoes on and began to practice her fighting skills while on the water. At one point Sakura slipped on the water and an idea came to her. Getting up Sakura put her weapons away and began to try and skate across the water. After about an hour Sakura was able to slowly skate. It wasn't that hard to use chakra to skate, but more difficult to skate at all. She had seen people skate in Konoha, but had never done it before herself.

Sakura spent most of the night skating over the water, spinning and jumping, and at times, slipping. Skating backwards had been the most difficult thing to learn. By around two in the morning she had gotten it down, skating that is, and all the different tricks and maneuvers she could think of. She would have to get a book back in Konoha just to see if there was anything else for her to learn about skating.

Trudging back to the riverside Sakura was too tired to go back to the house and curled up besides a tree. Her eyes closing and she had no ability to open them. She was far too exhausted to care about things like safety. For too long has she kept her guard up. For now, she would let it all slip away.

* * *

Waking up Sakura was surprised by their being no nightmares. She was still by the water, and despite the uncomfortable feeling she had from the ground, she had never slept so soundly before this. It was nice to wake up not covered in sweat and afraid of that which she didn't understand.

It was morning already, she would need to get back soon or else the idiot would probably worry. Shaking her head Sakura made it back to the house. She had been so relaxed she had never noticed the masked boy had been there.

* * *

Finally the day had come for their group to face off against Zabuza...and Naruto was no where to be found. But they couldn't go and look for him. He would show up probably in the middle of the fight, screaming his head off and trying to show off.

Reaching the bridge that was close to completion Sakura and the others were greeted with the sight of the other bridge builders all knocked out it would seem. They were all still alive from what Sakura could tell, though she wouldn't be surprised in maybe a few were dead. Kakashi and Sasuke were tensed and ready to go, and Tazuna was just a mess at seeing his friends in such a state. But Sakura just couldn't bring herself to care. She knew that Zabuza and the kid, Haku, were here. And she knew she had some sort of past with Zabuza, one that meant he would never hurt her. She knew that, could feel it, he would never hurt her. Her teammates...most definitely.

Trying her best to get ready for a fight Sakura waited for Zabuza to appear. A mist formed around the bridge like last time. "Sasuke, Sakura, he's coming," Kakashi said and Sakura went towards Tazuna, reaching for a kunai and pulling it out of her pouch. Ready to use it physically, but not so much mentally.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi," Zabuza's voice sounded in the air, dry and cutting. "And you're still carrying those kids. He's shaking again, how pitiful." Sakura noticed the sound of his shaking kunai, but it would seem Zabuza would point it out before her. Zabuzas formed from the mist, clones, one for each of them, and all had his large sword on him. Due to them being water clones, Sakura could not tell which was the real one.

"I'm shaking with excitement," Sasuke sad and Sakura groaned and was tempted to kick him in the ass for trying, and failing, to be cool. Really? That's the best he could think of? Sakura would need to give him a lesson is comebacks once they got back to Konoha. She would be shamed if this were to get out.

"Go for it, Sasuke," Kakashi said, and in a flash all the clones were gone, disappearing and becoming puddles at their feet.

"He can defeat the water clones. That kid got stronger. A rival has appeared for you, Haku," Zabuza said, appearing farther down the bridge, Haku, now with his mask, standing besides him. This time Zabuza was actually wearing a shirt, and his arm warmers were gone. Sasuke she noticed tensed at this, and looked smugly over his shoulder at her. He didn't realize that the reason Zabuza didn't mention her, was because Haku was not allowed to touch her either. "But before we get down to the fighting. We gave you time to think of an answer to my proposal, Sakura-hime. Will you join me? I can teach you everything you want to, and help you with that little problem of yours."

All heads snapped to Sakura at that and she sighed, well the cat was out of the bag of what his proposal was for her. Stepping out of formation Sakura stepped in front of Kakashi and the others. Zabuza's gaze was completely on her, and she saw kindness in his eyes. Hime? Her curiosity was strong, but so were her loyalties. "I've thought about it, its been the only thing in my head the last few days. But I already told Scarecrow of your arrival today. I will say, your proposal was...well you were handing me my dream on a platter. And I'm not sure if I'll get another chance like this...which makes this even harder. I will not...abandon my comrades."

A hand fell on her shoulder and she saw Kakashi looking at her with a proud smile, she couldn't deny that she was happy to make him proud of her. She had stuck by them, despite how hard it was. A foot came from in front of her and Zabuza had connected a blow to Kakashi. "Get your filthy fucking hands off her!" Zabuza roared and and his chest heaved with anger, Kakashi was up right, recovering from the blow before he could hit the ground. "You're the reason she won't come with me, aren't you?! How dare you take her from me, you who has no idea of who she is, how important and special she is, who tries to pressure her into talking about herself. You don't care for her like I do. You have no right to keep me, her bodyguard, from her!"

"B-bodyguard?!" Everyone besides Haku yelled, obviously knowing this. Sakura gaped at this, not knowing that would be their connection. And he was so protective of her...it was almost frightening to know that a touch from someone could have him seething with anger. She didn't know whether to be worried or happy about having someone so fiercely loyal to her in her past. She probably didn't have any friends wherever she came from with him around.

"I was wondering when you would attack. I just never thought you would do so because of Sakura," Kakashi said and he stood to his full height and removed his hitaete from his left eye, unveiling the Sharingan. Kakashi drew a kunai, ready for the fight.

"Sakura-sama, please do not get involved in the fight. I believe you understand now that Zabuza-san and I are willing to do anything to protect you. We do not wish to fight with you," Haku said and approached from behind her. Sakura didn't want to admit that she couldn't fight them, it pained her to think of it. So she nodded her head and moved towards Tazuna who was gaping at her.

"Sakura…I don't know how you know these guys, but you're too emotional to fight. I'll take this guy," Sasuke said and stepped forward, Sakura now protecting Tazuna alone. But their client was probably safest like this, seeing as how Zabuza and Haku had no intention of touching her or putting her in danger.

Sasuke charged at Haku and the two disappeared. They were both incredibly fast, Sasuke from his Uchiha training and Haku from Zabuza's training. It was interesting seeing the two of them fight, Haku throwing senbon and Sasuke just going all out. They were different in their fighting styles, Haku was not aiming to kill, but to incapacitate, whereas Sasuke was trying to kill the other boy. Haku was precise and graceful, and Sasuke barreled around destroying anything in his path. But Haku was more skilled, as he kept one hand busy holding off a kunai with a senbon and formed hand signs with one hand. Sakura had never seen anything like it.

Their battle continued until Sasuke was able to move faster and knock Haku back. Kakashi who was simply facing Zabuza at the moment decided to comment on this, seeing as how Zabuza was so confident in Haku. "You shouldn't make fun of our team just because we have children."

"Oi! Scarecrow, what did you just call me?" Sakura yelled, her emotions calming down and her mind returning to normal. She did not take kindly to being called a child, Kakashi should've known this by now. He raised a hand in her direction and scratched the back of his head with the other. Annoying man.

"Sakura is the village's top rookie, both in body and mind. And Sasuke is right beneath her in both areas, a pride of his clan. And the other one is Konoha's Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja," Kakashi continued after Sakura's interruption.

Chuckling, Zabuza looked over to Haku. "Haku, do you understand that you're going to be defeated like this?"

"Yes." Chakra began to pour of Haku in waves, a beautiful blue color with different shades in it. "It's a shame." Haku's hands came together into a seal, and the air around him was becoming cold. A solid form of ice, like a mirror, materialized, more and more took form around Sasuke, and above mirrors began to glow and Haku stepped into them, his body merging and appearing on all of the mirrors.

Kakashi rushed forward, intent on helping, but Zabuza appeared in front of him. "I'm your opponent, remember? I will not let you live for what you have done to my Sakura-hime. And that boy of yours, he's dead now that Haku has used that technique." Screaming began to be heard from the dome, and from between the cracks Sakura could see blood flying through the air. Her comrade was in pain, despite how much she hates Sasuke and his attitudes, comrades don't just stand idly by as the other gets killed. She knew it was a bad idea to get involved, not with how complicated things were, but she wasn't the type who just watched and let things happen.

"Drunk...I'm sorry for all of this. But hey, they aren't really focused on killing you now, ne?" Sakura said and turned to their client who was looking terrified in Sasuke's direction. He saw what she was seeing. "I need to help my comrade, despite how much of an asshole he is, just stay here." She took a few steps forward when a poof of smoke came and Naruto appeared. That idiot, so freaking loud! Groaning running a hand over her face, Sakura watched as Naruto revealed himself from the smoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here!"

"Great! We can move on to the idiot section of ninja in this expose!" Sakura shouted, her eyes forming slits and making Naruto jump a foot in the air at her angry tone.

"S-sorry, Sakura-chan. Anyway, Kage-" Naruto started to form the seals for his technique and Sakura was so glad Kakashi was able to say something before she could. She was exasperated with this boy at the moment.

"Naruto! Don't start a jutsu right in front of the enemy. A ninja must use tactics and deception as his guides before using a jutsu!" Kakashi scolded, an exasperated look crossing through his eyes. Kakashi had no time for that anymore as he was forced to dodge Zabuza, their fight taking a rather fierce turn, all because of her. Haku and Naruto were about to get into a scuffle when Sasuke got up from his position prone on the ground. But Haku instead went back to the mirrors, melding with them again.

Sakura stared closely at the mirrors, trying to figure out what to do, to figure out how they worked. The mirrors were necessary for some reason, a normal bunshin not being used for a reason. The best thing to do with these mirror would be to learn how they work, and use that to destroy them. When Haku had stepped into the mirror images began to materialize, and when he pulled some of his body out, all the images faded away. The real Haku could only interact with things outside of the mirrors, while the images could do anything inside. The formation of the mirrors made it practically impossible to dodge his flurry of needles as well. Attacking from the inside was impossible, giving Haku the advantage over the person inside. But he seemed to wish to avoid outside attacks. That was it! They needed to attack from the outside and inside at the same time to destroy the mirrors.

Sakura was about to tell them the plan, but gaped at what she saw. That blonde haired, idiot princess, weak….gahhh! She would kill him! Rubbing her forehead Sakura thought through everything she knew, seeing as how she was the only one who could save the two boys now. The mirrors were apparently resistant to fire jutsu as Sasuke hoped to destroy them. Haku wouldn't attack her, but he sure as hell wasn't just going to allow her to defeat him. He would dodge, and he was fast, she wasn't sure how fast either. And apparently resistant to fire jutsu as Sasuke hoped to destroy them. She was missing something about this jutsu, but what?

'This is a travelling technique that utilizes mirror reflections that only reflect me. From my speed, you two look like you're standing still," Haku told and Sakura understood, he was a Kekkei Genkai user, and this technique was something that wouldn't be easy to break. Fiddling with her necklace Sakura thought about what she should do. Taking a deep breath she heard Naruto yell for her, snapping her eyes open she knew she could only try and protect them to the best of her ability now.

"Drunk, for real this time, I'm going. Just stay here," Sakura appeared behind a mirror the one Haku was in at the moment and just stood there, and then poked it. So...he would allow her to touch them.

"It is difficult being a pure ninja. If possible I would prefer not to kill you, and you not to kill me. Sakura-sama, these boys are your teammates, and to hurt them would upset you. Zabuza-san has trained me from a young age to be your bodyguard, and I believe that means emotionally as well. Zabuza-san believes that even if we kill them, you will have the strength to get over their deaths, easily and with little care. And though you don't care much for their feelings, you care they are alive. That is why you told your sensei," Haku said, and Sakura sighed, he was correct in everything he had said.

"B-bodyguard?! What the hell is going on?" Naruto shouted, confused as to what was revealed to him. Sasuke, she could hear him whispering, revealed that Zabuza and her had history. Zabuza being her bodyguard and wishing to have her back under his custody, even if he has to kill them, her team.

"You're right, hell I barely even trust them. They're idiots after all who need a lot of work and patience. But I have a code to stand by my comrades unless they refuse to stand by me and abandon me. These three idiots haven't done that, yet. So I must protect them, even from you and Zabuza," Sakura said and reached into the mirror, grabbing Haku by the back of his clothes and pulling him out of the mirror. She was surprised at how easy it was to do that. He kneeled before her, and bowed his head to her.

"Why have you allowed me to do this?"

"Because, I live to serve you, I always have. You are the only person I hold above Zabuza-san. You may do with me what you wish," Haku said and looked up at her, the slits of the mask not allowing her to see anything. Reaching down she grasped the mask and began to take it off, not liking the fact that she couldn't see his face.

"You don't even know me, you just allow Zabuza to decide for you what you think of me. What bullshit," Sakura said as the mask came off, revealing the boys face and making Naruto scream in knowing the boy, who he thought was a girl.

"True, but Zabuza-san has told me many stories of you. And...and I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dream come true. And he wishes to stand by your side again, Sakura-sama. He holds you in the highest regard, and his dream is to be your bodyguard again. To fulfill his duty to you," Haku explained, his eyes were so honest and pure, Sakura knew she could never harm this boy. His innocence, like the nature around them, and like the animals, it made her happy to be where she was at the moment. "That is my dream, for him to do exactly that. And despite how I hate killing and will hate to upset you, for that dream, I will kill your teammates."

Sakura was thankful Kakashi was fighting and the boys were behind the mirrors and could not see her. Her tears were falling and she could not stop them. "Zabuza...he is lucky to have you by his side, Haku. For that to have been his dream...he must've been very put out and sad over the years. Thank you for staying by him, for caring for him so much." Sakura's voice was a whisper, only Haku could hear her speaking, and he was smiling up at her.

"You're exactly as Zabuza-san described you. Kind and caring, a wonderful person," Haku said and stood, wiping her tears away with his sleeves.

The mirrors all of a sudden shatter and out came Naruto. His chakra was a red color, and taking form as it swirled around him, it eventually formed a fox, but not just any fox...the one that was depicted in books. The kyuubi. Could Naruto be the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi?

His eyes were red as well, they had slits for pupils, nothing like his usual eyes. The scars on his cheeks no longer looked like mere lines, they were jagged and his canines were sticking out from his mouth. His nails sharpened into that of claws. His very chakra...it was buzzing with the intent to kill. The needles that had been sticking out of him were forced out, and his cuts healed with steam coming over them.

Sasuke who was behind him, his eyes now that she was able to see them, were the Sharingan. But he was quickly losing consciousness. Sakura rushed in, catching him before he fell onto more needles. Something that would've killed him for sure. Setting him down on the ground Sakura began pulling out the needles she knew she could and wouldn't cause severed bleeding. She couldn't focus on what was happening to Naruto, she only knew that his outburst of chakra had caused Sasuke's Sharingan to activate, and had knocked the boy unconscious.

After making sure Sasuke would live she turned back in time to see Haku standing unguarded with a smile on his face. And Naruto was back to normal, his chakra no longer that malicious chakra she had felt before. "Zabuza-san has no need for a weak ninja. You've stolen my reason to exist, Naruto-san." Naruto questioned the boy about why he followed Zabuza, and Haku told them his sad story. "While Zabuza-san was raising me, he didn't care that I have a kekkei genkai, and raised me. But he also told me of a family that had taken him in, even though he was a missing ninja. A family whose kindness had saved his life, and of a little girl whom he protected. Zabuza-san and I have the same eyes, we want to be needed by someone. And the only person who ever needed him was Sakura-sama, more than anyone in his mind. She was always the most precious person to him."

Haku's eyes were accepting of his fate, and Sakura hated that look. He was just going to lie down and die. Haku seemed to snap to attention at something though, and disappeared as a chirping sound broke through the air. Looking over to Kakashi she saw him about to finish off Zabuza, his hand covered in sparking chakra, lightning style by the looks of it. Kakashi was going to get Zabuza's heart, only to pierce Haku instead. Haku was able to grab hold of Kakashi, giving Zabuza an opening to strike him down.

Channeling chakra to her legs she placed herself in front of Kakashi. "Sakura-hime...please move."

"No, I won't allow you to kill my sensei, Zabuza. There has been enough blood for today for me to realize…I don't want a man, who seemingly is okay to let others die for his own kill, to be my bodyguard. You don't have the right to be. Stop this, Zabuza, please, for me." Sakura pleaded with Zabuza who was looking down at her, his eyes wide at her words. Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled it out of Haku's chest. Catching the boy she placed him on the ground, gently so as not to hurt him anymore. "Haku."

"My apologies, Sakura-sama. But, I was able to protect the one who means the most to me in the world," Haku said, smiling and spitting blood from his mouth.

"Ah, you protected him, Haku. Good work, you were great. Don't worry about anything anymore, okay?" Haku's eyes were already hazed and dull, he hadn't heard her, he was already dead. Sighing she looked up and saw Haku, hovering over Zabuza with that smile on his face. She was able to see through him, she was seeing his spirit. Smiling up at him she was relieved, he had heard her. Closing his eyes Sakura clasped her hands in front of her body and prayed. Not noticing how the stone on her her necklace began to glow. And when she opened her eyes, he was gone. Hopefully somewhere he would be happy.

"Then I have nothing left to live for, that is if I cannot protect you," Zabuza's voice was merely back noise to her as her tears fell on the dead boy's body. The clanking of metal was back, Kakashi and Zabuza fighting again. Wiping her eyes Sakura looked back to see Zabuza with kunais in his arms. It was Kakashi's kill now.

"Now you can't use your arms. You can't form any seals anymore." Kakashi commented and rose.

"Looks like you've got beaten pretty badly," a new voice entered and all voices swivelled to see a man wearing a suit at the beginning of the bridge. He also seemed to have a nice sized group of mercenaries behind him. But they didn't have skill from her sense of things. Sakura got up and drew her kusarigama. This was Gato, she had seen his face on papers before. "I'm disappointed, Zabuza."

"Gato, why are you here? And what's with those subordinates?" Zabuza asked.

"We had a little change in plans. Zabuza...you're going to die here. Paying for your services is a real load of my money. So I decided to look for some other labor. It seems I can afford all of these men, for the cost of just you. It makes much more sense in my pocket to let you go.

"Kakashi, this battle ends here. Since I don't have a reason to kill Tazuna, and Sakura has let me go, I have lost my reason to fight you," Zabuza said and Sakura was glad he was no longer fighting Kakashi. Sakura though was twirling her kusarigama. This was all Gato's fault. If he wasn't around, if he wasn't alive, Haku would be alive, these people here in the village wouldn't be suffering. It was people like him, power hungry enough to kill for power alone, that pissed her off.

"Scarecrow, I'm going to kill Gato. You won't change my mind, and you can't stop me," Sakura said as she twirled one end of her kusarigama at a high speed. Her eyes slits of rage and hatred.

* * *

Kakashi watched as his female student's body became enveloped in a black chakra, heavy and evil feeling. The kyuubi, no any bijuu, had nothing on what he felt coming from his female student. The stone around her neck was glowing a bloody red color. And then there were her eyes, they were completely black, no color at all. And there were black lines crawling over her body, like shadows. What was she? Looking over at Naruto he saw his eyes flashing between red and blue. Was she affecting the seal? Before anything bad could happen, the boy fell down, no longer able to support his own wait, and his eyes became clouded.

"Sakura-hime...please pull down my mask and place a kunai in my mouth," Zabuza came up besides her and she did as he asked, not looking in his eyes. Though Zabuza was looking at her, and his face was truly torn. "I will protect you, one more time. And, I will be your tool." Sakura and Zabuza took off into the crowd of mercenaries. He watched his female student hold her own against the crowd, blood flying into the air, but not once getting scratched by any of her opponents. He was beginning to wonder, how strong Sakura was. Before this...he had never seen her engage in a real full out fight. He had never seen her let loose before, she being always in control. Now though, it was almost as if he was seeing a dark side of her soul, her fighting...it seemed to require her to let go.

A scream was heard and all heads whipped to Zabuza who had killed Gato and was now making his way over to Haku. Sakura walked over to him and held him up, helping to keep him awake. Once by the boys side Sakura laid the shinobi down next to the boy, her chakra having faded away. While she was doing that Naruto and the villagers drove out the rest of the mercenaries.

Once done with them Tazuna, Sasuke, and Naruto gathered around him, and they made their way over to Sakura who was kneeling besides her two dying bodyguards. She didn't seem to know they were her bodyguards, why was that? Sakura was holding Zabuza's hand and her eyes were welling with tears. Though not one fell. "I was never good at making you stop crying. When you were a kid, that is, Sakura-hime. Please...go get me my sword." Sakura got up and dragged it over, the large sword too heavy for her small body. She placed it in his hand and covered her hands around his.

"You were great, you protected me. Even after what I said."

"When you were around three years old, you were attacked by assassins who were also after your parents. I wasn't able to protect you and ended up nearly dying. Your parents killed them, breaking down the door to your room. After that...I knew I wasn't strong enough. You were so precious to me, you needed me, wanted me around. I left after that, promising to return stronger, and with the tools to protect you from any threat. That's when I met Haku, I thought he would also be a good friend for you. But when I returned five years later, to check in like I also promised, you were gone, and so were your parents. I thought you dead, and believed I had failed completely. Seeing you strong like your father and mother though, it brings joy to me to know you are alive. Please...allow me to guard you in death. Take my sword," Zabuza explained and Sakura nodded, him placing the sword in her hands that strained to hold it.

"One day...we will see each other again. All three of us, I know it. And you shall be the key to that. You will become stronger than your father and mother, great warriors so powerful that the heavens shook and hells cried in fear of their power. You are their child, you have both of their bloodlines in you. That means you are the strongest on this earth. You will protect all of humanity, just as they did."

"Ah….I don't understand what you're saying, Zabuza. But I believe you, I know in my heart I can believe in you and what you say. So don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise you that. And I'll get stronger and stronger, till I can protect the people I care about from anything," Sakura said, her tears falling onto Zabuza's face.

"Good girl. You were always so kind and loving, forgiving of people who don't deserve it. Kakashi, protect her, guide her, like I have. This is my dying request."

"Ah, I promise you."

"Sakura-hime, one day, you will get back what you lost. You must first recover all of the pages, and listen to your nightmares. That which you see in them, could come to pass," Zabuza said and closed his eyes, turning to face Haku. Snow was falling around them, pure and kind in its dustings. Sakura turned her head up and smiled, tears running down her face, and she had never looked sadder, nor more gentle, than she did right then. Almost as if she were a flower, crumbling under the heavy weight of the snow.

"Go to heaven, my bodyguard, you deserve to rest now," Sakura's voice was barely a whisper as her necklace glowed and then faded. Sakura passed out with the dying of the light. Kakashi caught her before her head connected with the concrete. Picking her up and placing _her _sword on his back he looked down at the girl in his arms. Now understanding there was much he didn't know he didn't know about his female student. But she seemed to bear a burden too heavy for her small shoulders, and was blessed and cursed with a heart larger and more caring than he had imagined. He would do good on his promise to Zabuza, somehow. Sakura needed someone to guide her through her messed up life. And as her teacher, something she finally admitted he was, he would guide her.

* * *

Sakura sat in front of the graves of her two dead bodyguards, desperately wishing for her memories. Across her lap was Zabuza's sword and Haku's ANBU mask, taking them as souvenirs of this mission. Her bag was packed as she was preparing to leave for Konoha with her team in about thirty minutes. She may never return to this place, so she had spent the night at their graves while the town partied away. She just...couldn't leave them. Not yet...not until it was time to go.

Reaching into her pocket she brushed her fingers over the necklace there. It was the blue one, she knew who she was giving both two. Speaking of which, Kakashi's footprints were crunching on the soft earth behind her, not trying to be sneaky like he has before. "Here, it will carry the sword," Kakashi tossed a scroll to her and she realized it was for placing objects in, a storage scroll. She should probably put the sword in it, but…

"I'm going to carry it, it'll make me stronger, and if put it away, it's almost as if...as if he wasn't looking over me, as if he were to be blocked. I promised to him that he could protect me by taking this sword. It's heavy, it really is...but I'll bare with it," Sakura said and stood up, pulling the sword with her. The sword being much larger than her and heavier she sighed and placed it deep into the ground as she swung her pack on and put Haku's mask in her pack. "Oh, I forgot, here ya go."

Sakura threw him the necklace with the blue stone to him, he catching it and looking at her. "Cherry, what's with the gift?" But despite his questioning glance he put it on and tucked it into his flak jacket.

"It's to say good job with the mission...and for putting up with me despite everything. It came with instructions to give to someone I care about and trust. You should feel honored, Scarecrow, I don't trust that many. Also, Zabuza passed his torch to you...I thought it would be a good idea to tell you my story...once we get back to Konoha," Sakura said and heaved the broadsword over her shoulder with chakra.

"Cherry, I'm touched, and I'm holding that as a promise," Kakashi said as they began walking down the hill that overlooked the village. Looking back at the graves Sakura smiled as the light shone onto them, a heavenly glow indeed. A thought came to mind and she stopped and turned, forming hand seals as she looked at the grave.

"Doton: Eternal Promise," Sakura said, and from the sky black rose petals fell, a symbol of new beginnings. Smiling the flowers fell beautifully onto the ground and she continued, pleased with her work.

"Quite a nice touch, though I've never seen someone create actual flowers from an earth release," Kakashi commented.

"Well, I think now, Scarecrow, that I'm simply extraordinary, and all others should bow before my feet, ne?" Sakura said and laughed, then with her other hand pulled up her hood. "Now, c'mon, pick up the pace. The dead are moving quicker than you!"

She heard Kakashi sigh behind her, obviously thinking she would've changed her attitude. She was still a hellion, and she always would be.

* * *

The next day Sakura awoke in her apartment to a smell she hadn't smelt in years due to a promise. Bursting up from her bed and forgetting the nightmare she had she was greeted with the sight of Shisui Uchiha in a frilly pink apron, that was now hers, making strawberry pancakes, her favorite. Getting out of bed she came up behind him, he setting another one of the delicious cake down as she placed something around his neck. The other necklace, the one with the black stone.

"Good morning, Sakura," Shisui's voice had gotten deeper over the three years away, but she was just glad he was back. Hugging him from behind she took in a deep breath of his scent, the same as ever.

"Welcome back, Shi-kun," Sakura said smiled as she released him, allowing him to turn around, pick her up, and begin swinging her around her apartment like a child.

"I'm sorry my mission took so long."

"I'm just glad you're back, I have so much to tell you," Sakura said a smile on her face. The appearance of the older boy making her completely forget that the sun had risen and it was nine in the morning. This meant two, no three things. One, she was late for training and missions. Two, she was supposed to have a meeting with Kakashi earlier than this to tell him her story. And three, Kakashi had promised to hunt her down with the boys if she was late.

"Well, I cleared my schedule, we have the whole next few days together. I really want to hear the tale of how you got a Mist Swordsmans sword and ANBU mask. But first, breakfast." Oh yeah, she was so not going anywhere today, not with her best friend back.

* * *

So it's really long because I promised Shisui and I wanted to be done with the Wave arc.

So we got a bit of Sakura history in there, and she's opening up to Kakashi! The boys...not so much.

Next chapter will be a lot of filler, and Gaara at the end.

Please Review~!

~Stay Free!


	6. Chapter 5

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_So this, like I said at the end of last chapter, will mainly be a filler chapter. At the end Gaara will appear, and things will pick up again next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

_Sakura's Day_

Sakura happily ate her pancakes, the ones she loves the most more than anybodies. Shisui's pancakes always tasted better in her opinion, better than hers or even that nice lady down the street who made them for a living. Shisui said it was because he cooked love into them, the secret ingredient to all delicious food. Sakura thought it was because he had more patience to wait for the pancakes to be ready, and paid better attention to them, than she did. Apparently patience and attention were all apart of love. Meaning Sakura would never love, seeing as how she had little patience and her mind was always straying a million different directions. That was a running joke between the two of them.

Drowning the fluffy cakes in more syrup than necessary, Shisui sat across the table from Sakura. "So, I got my own apartment just a few days ago. I was able to convince the elders to let me go live on my own," Shisui broke their comfortable silence, extending a hand to her and within it was a key. "I have a key to yours, so I thought it would be only fair." Taking the key Sakura noticed the Uchiha fan was the base of the key. Sakura shook her head in amusement, it was so like him to do that, but nonetheless added the key to her key ring for safe keeping.

"So what are we doing today?" Sakura asked, still shoveling food into her mouth, eating rapidly. She hadn't eaten the night before when her team had gotten back, opting to take a shower and collapse into bed.

"Well, get dressed into something cute. I actually have something for you to wear. It's hanging in the bathroom," Shisui said and smiled, Sakura on the other hand groaned loudly at the thought of being dressed up into something cute. Shisui, from the moment he had met her and they were able to go out together, had always loved dressing her up, treating her like a little doll. "Don't give me that Sakura. I've been without my adorable little doll...em I mean sister, for three years! Indulge me, pretty please?" He was giving her the puppy dog eyes, the ones he taught her to use and was able to use on her teammates. And she was caving...damn he was good!

"Fine! But only today! Ya hear me, Shi-kun?" Sakura asked as she got up, slammed her open palms on the small table, and then stormed off to the bathroom to get dressed into whatever he had picked out for her. But if it was decorated with Uchiha fans like the last outfit he had gotten her, she was not wearing it. She would burn it like she burn the last one. Unzipping the bag the clothes were held in she groaned so loud she made sure Shisui could hear her, his chuckle letting her know he had heard her. Rotten boy, making her wear cute clothes for his own amusement. She would die all of his clothes pink.

Getting dressed Sakura cursed Shisui the entire time. Walking out of the bathroom Shisui squealed a bit and hugged her, saying that she looked absolutely adorable but she had missed a few pieces of the outfit. It was a short white dress with a black, thick halter straps. It had a black, thin belt around her waist and it was striped with thin, black lines going vertically. It was crocheted with lace at the ends. She also wore over the knee, black socks that had thin, vertical, white stripes. On her feet were a pain of red flats with bows. Shisui came back and released her hair, it going past her hips so she would be sitting on it if she had been sitting, and her bangs falling over her forehead, some long going over her eyes, and one piece falling between her two eyes. He pulled it behind her shoulders and tied a black and red striped bow around her thin neck, tying it on the side, and on the side of her head was a black rose clip to hold back one side of her hair. Her necklace was hanging around her neck still, going with the entire outfit.

Shisui led her to a chair where he began removing her nail polish and brushing her long hair, a favorite thing of his to do around her. He got every strand of hair, gently pulling at the knots and making sure she looked perfect. Looking at her as he stepped back she practically saw a tear coming to his eye. "You're so cute Sakura...just make sure you never let a boy touch you, okay? You're too good for everyone." Sakura rolled her eyes at his possessive behavior. He had told her to punch and knee between the legs any boy that came near her before he left, because he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the punks in her class.

Giggling at the memory, a soft and happy look coming to her face she was unprepared for the sound of a camera going off. Shisui had taken a picture of her with a polaroid camera, shaking it out as he looked at it. He always did that as well whenever Sakura consented to being dressed up. Sakura was handed a purse that hung over her shoulder and ended at her hips, already holding money in it. "So are we going to go now?" Sakura asked, curious as to what they would be doing for the day. Shisui offered her his arm in a dramaticized fashion and she placed her small hand in the crook of his elbow. He led her out, Sakura having just enough time to grab her keys as he dragged her out the door.

Out on the streets people paid them looks, boys around her age staring at her and the older men telling her how cute she was. Shisui got attention from all the females who swooned at him with Sakura, a common sight in this neighborhood. Everyone seemed to think they were an adorable pair of siblings, despite looking nothing alike. Shisui was also known to be kind and funny, while Sakura was notorious for being rude and crude. Down the streets they walked into the market area. At the end of it was the library.

There Sakura and Shisui browsed the classic literature isle till Sakura found a book they agreed on, Grimm Fairy Tales. They had read it before he left, well, snippets of it. Now they could read more of the gruesome tales together. Checking it out Sakura and Shisui walked to the Yamanaka flower shop, Sakura not being there in a while. Inside there were flowers in every corner, just waiting to be taken in by Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san," Inoichi was behind the counter at the moment, probably wishing to be drinking with his old teammates, but his wife was probably out. Inoichi had always given Sakura discounted flowers over the years, always curious as to how the flowers and the young girl interacted. The two of them gave the older male their greeting, smiling. "Well, I see you managed to get Konoha's hellion to become the little fairy some of us know her as, Uchiha-san. And she looks absolutely adorable." Sakura pouted at this, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue at the man's words and Shisui's agreements. She walked away from the two, preferring to browse the shelves.

"Sakura, pick out a bouquet for my new apartment, would ya? I need something to liven it up!" Shisui told her, still talking with the older male. Sakura nodded and grabbed a pair of clippers, her mind flashing to the meanings of the flowers. Inoichi had taught her them over the years of their interactions. Sakura loved the meanings they had, how complex a bouquet could become just by the flowers. Picking out a vase first and adding some water and plant food to the bottom Sakura picked out Baby's Breath as a decoration around the rim, a sign of festivity. She also picked out some ginger flowers, the bright red and strange flowers adding color to the bouquet and a nice accent. She then added some holly to the Baby's Breath. Stephanotis and Statice flowers were added. And then Zinnia surrounded the center ginger flower. She then got a ribbon from the wheels of them and wrapped the vase in a red bow. Taking it to the counter she placed it down.

"There, happy?" Sakura asked and looked up to Shisui who smiled and nodded his head. Inoichi chuckled, and like always gave Sakura a discount, and shooed them off, the two promising to come again when he was forced to woke the counter for his wife and daughter.

The two began heading to Shisui's apartment, Sakura making sure she remembered where it was. He wanted to drop off the flowers so they weren't carrying them around all day. It would be much easier for the two. On their way they placed a dinner and lunch order at their favorite restaurant. This way they wouldn't have to wait. The old man who owned the store told them he would make sure everything was ready whenever they wanted to pick up either. But said to come for their dinner food before Eight, because then he would be closing up.

Shisui's apartment was really nice, that was Sakura's first thought as she entered. But then, he was an Uchiha, and she couldn't see him living in a small apartment like her. It was very open, the kitchen and living room merged together with a small bar as the only divide between the two. The floors were rich and dark, the cabinets and appliances sleek and new. He had a balcony with glass doors and a hammock from the looks of it on his balcony. The living room had leather couches and chairs, and a nice glass table. There was also a tv with movies around it in front of the tv.

Placing the flowers down on the counter she noticed pictures lining the wall next to the door. There were pictures of him and his family, his team, some older shinobi, people and women she didn't know, and then photos of him and her. Smiling at this toothily she looked at them all. Him and her at the park, the doctors, the training fields. There was even a picture of them together at the Fire Festival, sparklers in hand. And then there was the one of Sakura and Shisui's mother, who seemed to adore her and liked to dress her up just like Shisui. Itachi was in a picture together with them, Shisui trying to pull up the sides of Itachi's mouth to form a smile, said boy looking utterly displeased, and Sakura eating cotton candy off to the side.

"So...I'm guessing you like the place. Kaa-san thought it would be a good touch, the pictures. I think they're a good touch as well, makes it feel homey," Shisui said behind her, and Sakura nodded her head. "I was thinking we could have a sleep over here, like we usually do at yours, but now that I have this place, I was thinking we could have it here. We have a lot of movies to catch up on! Disney came out with more movies while I was gone!" Giggling at his terrified tone Sakura began exploring, finding the bathroom, the washer and dryer, and Shisui's room, which had a huge bed, at least a Queen. It would do for both of them.

"Then I'll need to head back to mine later for clothes," Sakura said and entered back into the main area to see Shisui on the couch, waiting for her to finish her exploring.

"Yep, but first, we're going to enjoy the day together," Shisui said as he jumped up and grabbed her small hand in his much larger one and dragged her out and back into the streets, running with her towards the park. She hadn't noticed that he had grabbed a blanket till they were there and he was setting it out for them to sit on. Shisui put his back to the Sakura tree, the one by the lake, and Sakura sat right next to him, leaning against him. He pulled out the book and began to read, Sakura never liking to read, whereas Shisui loved to. They read numerous tales, laughing and making remarks all the way through. "Hey, let's take a dip."

Shisui got up and removed his shirt and walked over to the water. "I don't have anything to wear though," Sakura said and sighed, it was one of the hot spring days as well. Shisui seemed to not hear her as he jumped into the water, cannonballing, and rising, holding out a hand for her. Sakura shook her head and then looked wide eyes as he crawled out of the water. She knew what he was planning. Shrieking Sakura got up and bolted, not caring where she was headed, just so long as it was away from him! Shisui though continued after her, his form drenched with water. He was much faster than her, and with one burst of chakra, caught her off guard and carried her back to the water. Throwing her in. Except Sakura didn't make a splash, she skidded over the surface. Shisui's face looked shocked at this and stared at her. "Scarecrow taught me while Naruto and Sasuke were struggling with tree climbing. And I can't go swimming! I don't have anything else to wear."

Shisui stood on the surface of the water now as well and Sakura skated back a bit at this. She didn't trust him at the moment. He was being playful like a five year old, and he would not listen. Wishing desperately for Itachi to be here and calm his cousin, Sakura sighed and pouted at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Sakura, you know those won't work on me. I taught you that trick. Now...get. in. the. water." Shisui jumped at her, tackling her and bringing her in with him. Sakura had just enough time to take a breath as she went under. Rising up she glared at Shisui who was grinning across from her as they bobbed in the deep water. Sakura began kicking her way closer to shore when she looked at herself in the water.

Sakura hated her reflection. Scooping up a handful of the liquid, she looked at herself. She hated how when she looked at herself in mirrors or in pools of water, she sometimes couldn't identify who she was looking at. She was just a face, a nameless person. She had no past, no name, no age, no clue of anything about herself. Zabuza had raised more questions that he had answered, not answering any at all really though. She felt a tear slip from her eye, falling into the water in her hands and create ripples. She truly felt like nothing at times, there was nothing truly holding her together. Defining her. Everything she knew about herself had been made after she arrived in Konoha.

Strong arms wrenched her up, throwing the water from her hands as they moved towards land. Shisui always knew when she was in pain, as he did now, his face hard and stern. He never liked it when she cried, it was his weak spot after all. Trying her best, Sakura wiped her eyes, not letting a tear out and trying to forget about her sad thoughts. She was with Shisui, she wasn't alone. She had family. Right here with her. "Thank you, Shi-kun."

"Aa...let's go and get dried off," Shisui grabbed the blanket and using his famous jutsu she and he disappeared in a flicker and were back at his apartment, he throwing the blanket to the couch, and going off to retrieve towels. He tossed one to her as he dried his torso and body, Sakura doing the same thing, but also with her hair, it being long and holding a lot of water. After the two were completely dry, Sakura taking longer as Shisui refused to let her change, liking how cute she looked, they were back to the streets. While out they went and picked up their lunch, eating it atop the Hokages' heads, Sakura telling him about her last mission and her team and everything else she could think of. He couldn't tell her much, he being on a classified mission and all, but he was happy to listen to her. After hours of talking they made their way to the movies. They were seeing the latest comedy that had come out, a cartoon, not disney much to Shisui's dismay, about ninja with that famous actress that escaped Sakura's mind.

When they exited the movies it was nearing eight, they would need to go get dinner, and Sakura wanted to get her clothes. So they decided for Shisui to go and get dinner, and Sakura would meet him at his apartment. Walking out of her house and past Ichiraku's she was surprised when she hears a number of people calling her name. It was Team 7 and the rest of the other rookies with their senseis. What were they doing here?

* * *

_Kakashi's Day_

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the clock, he hadn't been late for their meeting, but Sakura was. Perhaps she thought he was going to be late. That could be it, but still, he had said seven shart last night, did she not understand. It was already ten, and he had another hour before he could be two hours late for training with the rest of the team. Where was she? This wasn't like her at all, she was miss punctual.

After waiting a bit longer he left, going to find the boys, and as promised, hunt her down together. Appearing a poof of smoke and ignoring Naruto's yelling he held up a hand. Greeting them before moving on with his plan. "For today's training we will be working on tracking. Sakura is hiding somewhere in the village, and it will be your job to find her. You can use whatever methods you want, and recruit people if necessary. Just find her." Naruto looked excited and Sasuke just looked blankly at him. But both boys nodded and they walked off into town, The boys looked high and low for Sakura in the main areas, Naruto going to the bark near a hill where he said Sakura brought him.

After searching some of the training grounds and the market area Naruto spotted Kurenai's team. "Kiba!" Naruto shouted and bolted off to the ground, Sasuke and he walking at a slower pace after the blond. Standing in front of his friend's team he noticed a Hyuuga girl blushing at Naruto. So...there was a girl that like Naruto. "Hey, do you think you could use your sense of smell to find Sakura-chan?" Well...it wasn't a bad idea for Naruto. Kiba's face lit up and his dog perked up.

"Sakura Haruno? You bet I'll track her down. I've been meaning to catch up with her soon. Tell me, you're her teammate...what does she like? I was thinking of asking her out on a date," the boy remarked with an animal like girn. All of Team 7 seemed to freeze at this, Kakashi was growing to see Sakura as a daughter, and was now her partial guardian, no way was a boy allowed to make a move on her. And the thing is, he might have a chance, he was an Inuzuka after all, Kakashi bet she would do it to be around the dog. And Kiba was part animal as well.

"Y-you like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, a horrified look on his face at the thought.

"Yeah, I always have. From the day Sakura punched Sasuke. I never said anything cause I knew she would never go for me back. But now I'm a ninja, and I have more of a shot to prove myself. I was waiting to become a genin to ask her out," Kiba smiled, his fangs coming out and his little dog yipping at his partner's words.

"Oh, hahahaha! I never knew that. Sakura-chan...things she likes," Naruto scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say for the first time. And despite how much they all wanted to say something that she didn't like, all they knew she didn't like was pricks, and people who were late. "Sakura doesn't talk much about herself, so we don't know much about her. But she's really mysterious."

"Oh...I see. But you're looking for her. I'll see if I can help out," Kiba said and picked Akamaru up off his head and placed him on the ground, both of them sticking their noses into the air as the sniffed. Looking for Sakura's scent. He began walking in one direction, and the now joined group followed after him. Kurenai and he were having a nice conversation the entire time, their students looking out for any sign of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" A blonde haired girl latched onto Sasuke, practically choking the boy. It was the Yamanaka girl and her team was right behind her. "What are you all doing together?"

"We're looking for Sakura, it's our training for the day to track her down," Naruto said, earning a glare from the blond girl who started screeching that she didn't ask him.

"Well, my team has nothing better to do. Have you checked her apartment?" Asuma and asked, coming up next to Kurenai and him. Kuenenia inching closer to Asuma flirtatiously. Would those two ever come together publically and just announce what everybody else already knew? No...they were too shy in their own manners. Eventually it would happen, but in their line of work, it wasn't likely to come out in a good light.

So the three groups walked off, spending entire day following Kiba's nose. It was at nightfall that they were all fed up, Sakura's place had been empty when they had checked. They all decided to go and get dinner, Kakashi forced to join in, despite how much he really didn't want to. They were walking past the academy and Sakura's apartment when they saw pink.

"Sakura!" They all screamed in unison and ran after her, Sakura walking casually down the street, a bag slung over her shoulder. She turned and her hair swished around her, those pink locks down for the first time since meeting her. And she was also wearing a dress, she looked adorable, and he was sure it was what they were all thinking.

* * *

"What are you guys all doing together?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her hip and a smirk coming to her face. Perhaps she could have some fun before she went to Shisui's. Messing with her fellow genins' minds was one of her favorite pastimes.

"We've been looking for you all day, Kakashi-sensei said it was our training today," Naruto said and looked a little confused. Training? Oh god...she had forgotten all about Kakashi and how she was supposed to meet up with him. Shisui had made her forget about all of her obligations today.

"All day, pretty shitty searching skills if ya ask me. Scarecrow, there were other things on my mind. Forgot to come see ya, tomorrow for sure," Sakura responded and stretched her arms above her head. She was really tired, and Shisui and her still had movies to watch.

"I'm guessing he's back in town. He's the only person who can make you dress up like this," Asuma said and smiled as he looked her up and down.

"Yep, he is. It was a pleasant surprised to see him this morning when I woke up. Sadly he is the master of the puppy dog eyes. And I'm off to his apartment now, so I kind of got to get going, don't have time to waste here," Sakura said and began walking away, a hand in the air. "Don't worry, tomorrow, I promise. Same time, Scarecrow."

* * *

Getting to Shisui's house she saw him sitting on the couch in his boxers with the Uchiha fan and nothing else. He was already eating their first movie already in. He was waiting for her. She went off to the bedroom to change into her pajamas, and then joined him. The entertainment was now to begin.

* * *

In the morning Sakura was face down in a bed full of pillows, Shisui's soft snoring alerting her that she was at his place. They had passed out around midnight, and it was now...thirty minutes till she had to meet with Kakashi! Jumping out of the bed she grabbed her stuff and rushed to the bathroom, getting dressed into her usual uniform and strapping on her different holsters and putting her hair into low pigtails as usual. Everything took her about fifteen minutes and Shisui was just waking up, cursing and grumbling.

"Sakura, why are you awake?" Shisui asked as he looked up, his brows were scrunched together, and he looked absolutely exhausted.

"I have to meet Scarecrow in fifteen. I promised him I would tell him the truth about me," Sakura said, shoving her feet into her lace up boots and a piece of toast hanging from her mouth.

"I'll come with you, get together the group," Shisui said as he flipped the covers off and got dressed, ruffling his hair, strapping his weapons on, and then standing next to her. He grabbed her and in a poof of smoke they were at the meeting place, just on time.

"Shisui Uchiha, I would've never guessed you and Sakura would be good friends. But there is much I don't know about my dear student," Kakashi's voice was heard and he was lounging against a tree near them. He pushed off the tree and came towards them, his lazy walk making him take forever to reach them.

"Sakura and I are best friends. I've known her since she arrived in Konoha," Shisui said with a bit of a puff of pride, Sakura elbowing him playfully in the stomach. The two laughing before growing serious and looking at the older shinobi.

"I guess...I should tell you this won't take long. In fact, I can tell you everything about my past in four simple words: I have no memories," Sakura enunciated those four words and Kakashi's eye bulged a bit before becoming confused. "Shisui, you'll have an easier time explaining."

"Four years ago I was on gate duty, I had pissed Itachi off on a mission and it was retribution. Anyway, around one in the morning, on March 28th, I go to stand at the gates and look out. Just checking things out. As I was looking I saw this flash of pink and went to go check it out. What I found...was Sakura, covered in blood, unconscious and alone. I took her to the hospital immediately. As ANBU I am meant to know most people in the village, for precaution and what not. Never had I seen a pink haired girl before. Since she had no guardian I was given the task of that. In the morning when Sakura awoke, she had no memories. No name and had no clue of anything," Shisui explained, they were all sitting down on the grass now, all eyes on Sakura who was feeling a little uncomfortable with the attention.

"Jii-sama came and told me if I joined the academy and became a ninja I would be able to explore the world and look for my memories. He knew I had strange and large chakra reserves, and despite how much he wanted to help me, he knew I could be a great asset to Konoha. He gave me a name, a birthday, a place to stay, and enrolled me into the academy on the same day I was found," Sakura said, her eyes on the ground. "That's what Zabuza was going to help me with. He knew I had no memories. That's why I couldn't remember him when I saw him. My book is written in a language not known to man, and only I can read it. It guides me, gives me clues. My pack that the necklaces appeared in also gifts me with weapons at times. Tells me of evils and enemies that are after me, but never who these enemies are. Along with the fact that I had assassins coming after me as a child...it's all so confusing to me. I have no answers for you, because I don't know anything about myself. My dream is to reclaim those memories and learn who I truly am."

There was a moment of silence as there was nothing more to say. "So...amnesia? I knew you would be the most troublesome. I get it now. You seem to be hunted by something, but you have no clue what. Get your memories back, get the answers to everyones' questions. Why does Asuma know of this though?"

"Asuma was with Jii-sama when he first met me. He was just there when everything went down. He's kind of become something like an uncle to me," Sakura said and shrugged her shoulders not realizing how slumped over Kakashi became, he was always slumped, she didn't care anymore.

"Well then, I guess as team leader I have to do everything in my power to help you get your memories back. Don't worry, I won't tell the boys a thing," Kakashi said and stood up, giving her an eye crinkle and offering her a hand to pull her up. Sakura accepted and Shisui stood next to them.

"Well, I think we should be heading to training, ne, Scarecrow?" Sakura asked and began heading in the direction of their normal training grounds. There were a number of things she wanted to try out today. Hopefully this wasn't a mission day.

"You can go ahead, I still have a few hours before I need to get there," Kakashi said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura's jaw dropped and she began cursing loudly, she was sure people on the other side of Konoha could hear her as she screamed. She noticed Shisui still there and walked up to him and threw her arms around his waist childishly, drawing a chuckle from Shisui who petted her hair soothingly.

"I've actually got training with my team today, so I can't spend a whole lot of time with you today, Sakura. But, how about another movie night tonight?" Shisui offered her one of his brightest smiles and she nodded her head, happy to spend time with the older male. He then too poofed away and Sakura walked to the red bridge where her team always gathered. She would have to wait for Kakashi.

* * *

It was a mission day, and Naruto and Sasuke were in silent competitions all day. This made Sakura make many comments about lover spats, incompetent dumbasses, and lazy ass Scarecrows who didn't care about her sanity. It also rewarded the boys with numerous bruises and bumps, scratches, and fear. Naruto and Sasuke's competitions had cost an old woman her flower garden, hours of time searching for Naruto after he fell over a waterfall, and a trip to the hospital after walking into a minefield with a dog.

Overall Sakura just wanted to take a nice hot shower after the stressful day with her team. She had to work on lifting Zabuza's sword. Her strength had to increase so she had also been going through the day with weights on her arms covered by arm warmers on her right arm since she didn't have a sleeve on that one. She was physically and mentally exhausted from today, and she just wanted to go watch movies with Shisui.

Sakura and Kakashi stood off to one side as Naruto and Sasuke got into yet another argument. Kakashi calling it quits for today to go submit the useless reports for the D-rank missions they had just completed. Thus leaving her to deal with the idiots before her.

"That's enough you two, if I hear another word coming out of your goddamn fucking traps against the other...I may just go wild on both of you. And not even god himself would recognize your mangled corpses." Sakura grabbed the two by the collars and pulled them to her, each on one side. Naruto was outwardly shaking, Sasuke was trying his best to control his fear, but his eyes were still open books to her. She was their unofficial leader, being the strongest and all. "Good, Ice Princess, you're gonna go home, now. And Princess Sunshine, you're going through the ringer of training exercises for all the crap you did today. I don't want either of you within a five foot radius of each other till training tomorrow." Sakura pushed them away, sending them crashing to the ground and glaring at them both.

Sasuke made a sound of annoyance as he got up. "You're so annoying, Sakura," Sasuke said as he brushed his arm over his lip.

"Oh...was that supposed to hurt my feelings? Fuck that, get your head on straight and stop being an asshole. You need to think about how crippling your pride is to this team," Sakura stomped her foot creating a small tremor and Sasuke turned his back and walked away, off to the Uchiha compound. She would speak to Shisui about him, hopefully if she couldn't get her words through to him, Shisui, or maybe Itachi, could.

Turning back to Naruto she found him running around in circles with a rectangular box, supposedly disguised as a rock, chasing the blond boy around. Finally stopping and calling the thing out for being stupid, a young and childish voice was heard and three colorful smoke bombs went off, and three children appeared. They looked like green academy student to her, coughing on the smoke they had set off. And then were wearing the green goggles that were a signature of Naruto's in the academy. Sighing at the idiocy as the three brats sounded off Sakura moved behind Naruto. "You don't have time to deal with these brats when I said you needed training from hell." Putting a hand down on his shoulder Naruto jumped a foot in the air as her hand gripped on tighty. The three little kids looked scared as well, seeing their idol being terrified by his own teammate. "And you three, he has no time to play."

Naruto did a replacement technique and ran off, the little kids right behind him, screaming for their lives in fear. They rounded a corner and Sakura was about to yell for them to stop when Konohamaru, the Sandaime's grandson, collided with the leg of a ninja. And not one from their village.

"That hurt," the male of the two foreign ninja said, picking up Konohamaru by his too long scarf. Sakura's eyes narrowed at this, disapproving and sharp. That was no way to treat a child, she didn't care who these assholes were.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later," the female asked, though she was rather nonchalant and uncaring about the entire matter.

"He's not here at the moment, besides, I'm having fun. This kid needs to learn some respect," the male answered back, not caring for the female's words. Sakura had enough of this guys. Strolling up to him she grabbed his wrist and added pressure till he had to release his hand or else she would break his wrist. "Why you bitch!"

"I care not what you call me, idiot, but if I see you do something so disrespectful in a village that isn't your own again, I will castrate you with a dull and rusty kunai," Sakura threatened, picking him up by his collar, her green eyes narrowed as she snarled. She released him and pushed him back towards his female teammate. "Of course, a _boy _as...insignificant, weak, and pathetic as you could never hope to grasp politics of such delicacy and grace. A problem with all idiots and neanderthals alike. You should listen to your female teammate when she says to stop it, we females are usually right."

He was shaking as he stood his hand moving to his back and the female yelling at him to stop it before he caused problems. But the boy in black simply continued with whatever attack he was planning. "Kankuro, stop." A voice cut in, appearing hanging upside down from a tree next to the path they were on. He had red hair, fiery and short, and eyes of an indescribable green outlined in black. He had something strapped to his back that was corked as well. He too wore a Suna hitaete. He disappeared in a swirl of sand and he appeared before her. The male, Kankuro, was now shaking in fear of the red head. "I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused," the male's voice was deep and gravelly, almost as if he were fighting to keep calm.

Something about this redhead made Sakura feel a little entranced by him. He was a mysterious and silent type, dark and seemed to be temperamental. There were a number of shinobi in the village like that, but this Suna ninja was making her feel strange. He was powerful, but seemed like he was in pain in Sakura's eyes. "What's your name?" Sakura asked, her head tilting to the side as she walked closer to the read head. She circled him, looking him up and down, his head following her. Those eyes of his, and his scar of the word love...it was all so...exhilarating.

"Gaara," he said, that was all, his eyes slits again, and she felt the temperature drop. He didn't seem to like the way she was looking at him, appraising and judging him. "And yours?"

"Sakura Haruno, Panda," Sakura came back to standing in front of him, her playful smirk on her face and she saw his eyes swirl in rage and bloodlust at the nickname she gave him. This made her laugh loudly, throwing her head back. This was fun, he was an explosive one, just ready to strike. "Well, this is fun, truly it is, you're an interesting bunch." Sakura directed her smile directly at the redhead who was an inch or two shorter than her. "But what is your business here in Konoha? It's uncommon in my book for ninja to just pop into another village for no reason."

"Chuunin Exams, they're being held here in a few days," the female answered and Gaara held up his sheet and his two comrades held up theirs as well. All three lined up, their signatures squiggles in her mind. Nodding her head Sakura turned to the female and asked her for her name. "Temari." Nodding her head to the other female Sakura shooed her little group back towards the center of the village, all of them too terrified of her to disobey.

"Well, Panda, Sandy, Idiot, who knows what will happen from here, I wish you as much luck as I can. But I must be going," Sakura said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Sakura...will we be seeing you in the exams?" So the boy could speak more than two words at a time. How surprising.

"Maybe, guess you'll just have to keep your eyes peeled," Sakura said and continued walking, raising a hand in the air and waving her goodbyes. She didn't look back once and didn't let out the breath she was holding till she was a few blocks away. Oh god...Zabuza's words of her nightmares coming to pass. The redhead...the slips of paper, the sand. It was starting to come together. She needed to warn the Hokage!

* * *

So new chapter! We know what the end of this one brings...the Chuunin Exams! Gaara and Orochimaru and all that jazz.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading! This was a fun chapter to do with Shisui and Sakura and Kakashi. And then Sakura being a badass with the situation at the end!

Please Review! I greatly appreciate it when you do. Give me ideas of what you like and what you want to see, something may give me inspiration.

~Stay Free


	7. Chapter 6

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_So this will be a bit of a dramatic chapter in the beginning...and Lee will come and the drama will come back. And then we'll probs have the first part of the exam...if I feel like it and don't want to save it for next and give each part it's own chapter. Maybe I'll do that. Maybe._

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Sprinting down the street she dared not stop. This was so huge she dared not even care about who she was running into. It didn't mattered, she had to warn the Hokage about the attack. If she didn't then...then he would die. She had seen it, she could change this if she could just warn him. That was all she could do at the moment. But it was so critical that she be able to do so that the village's very existence depended on it.

Sakura's thoughts were so circling, daunting, scary, that she began to hyperventilate, her chest heaving with every negative thought. She would pass out soon if she didn't calm down, but she could not stop her thoughts. They had all burst at the seams.

Finally bursting through the doors of the Hokage's tower she rushed to the front desk, looking crazy surely. The receptionist seemed to think she was a mad woman. "Where is Jii-sama? Where is Hokage-sama?!" Sakura's voice was loud and shrill, turning heads as people stared at her, looking at her in shock. And noticing her panic were already thinking of the worst, which they should.

"Uhh, umm, he's in a meeting with the Jounin sensei's, and others of high ranking. Miss, I think you need to take a few breaths of air," the woman said, a frown marring her face. Sakura was shaking her head, this couldn't wait. This had to come first. She bolted up the stairs, the woman shouting after her, but Sakura was already up a few flights of stairs. A pair of arms coiled around her suddenly and Sakura was hefted into the air.

"Oi, what - Sakura? What's wrong?" Shisui was holding her, sweating and his team was behind him. Itachi, his captain, looking at her quizzically, and a man and a woman she had never met before standing behind him. They were all looking at her stange.

"Let me go, Shi-kun! I have to give an important message to the Hokage. He needs to know! Let me go!" Sakura shouted, throwing her fists against his chest and kicking her legs out. She didn't have time for this. She was still breathing heavily. She felt Shisui's arms tightened around her as he told her to calm down and talk to him before she passed out, but she couldn't. Nothing and everything were coming together in her mind, sweeping away any thoughts of calm from her mind. She had never been this panicked before, not since waking up in a strange village all those years ago.

"Sakura? Come on, this isn't like you, I'm worried so tell me what's wrong," his voice was becoming a little shrill, she could hear it. A tone he took on when he was worried about someone he cared about. Sakura shook her head, she couldn't speak of these things around others besides the Hokage at the moment. Not even Shisui and his team.

"Well, what an unruly child," a cold and unfamiliar voice broke in and all heads snapped up to see the Kazekage in his robes walking down the hall towards them. Sakura began to shake, she knew he was not the Kazekage, but nobody else did. Her body would not stop shaking. This was the man who would attack the village, who would kill the Hokage. She felt all those around her bend at the waist to this man in a sign of respect and she was forced to as well with Shisui holding her. He was holding her tighter due to her shaking. Once the man passed her shaking stopped a bit, but she resumed her efforts to escape from the man holding her. Finally biting him she was released due to his surprise, bolting up the stairs the to Hokage's office. Feet pounded after her, Shisui and his team from the sound of it. As she got up there she saw Kakashi and the Hokage entering his office.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura shouted and crashed into the man she saw as her grandfather. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her body fully shaking now. She felt his two hands come down on her shoulder, and she began to slowly regain her wits, though not much of them. "I was worried...I didn't know if something had happened to you yet. It's all so jumbled." She felt those around her stiffen at her words and she felt herself being moved into his office. She was sat in a chair and around her stood Kakashi and Shisui while the Hokage sat behind his desk.

"Sakura...what is the matter?" Hokage asked, his pipe gone for the moment and he was looking so serious. Sakura had gone a bit crazy she would admit, and no one had ever seen her freak out like that besides Shisui. Speaking of said person she saw him leaning against the wall, his face covered with a frown of concern.

"For the last few weeks I've been having terrible nightmares that even our strongest medicine couldn't stop. I thought they were just nightmares, but people I have never seen before were appearing in them. I thought that maybe they were faces of the past, but...on our last mission, Zabuza told me that my nightmares weren't what they seem. He said that if I didn't act on them that they would come to pass. He knew me and my family and of our abilities it seemed, but I didn't take heed to his words," Sakura then began to speak of then nightmare, defining everything down to a detail and the finest of lights of all of them. "I just met the boy with red hair, who can control sand, and showed me a paper for the Chuunin exams. He's a ninja from Sunagakure. He was the one I saw them unleashing on Konoha. I think...my nightmares may actually be visions of the future. We don't know anything about my family. Perhaps this is an ability I've inherited."

The room was deathly silent and then a match was lit. From the Hokage's mouth dangled his pipe, smoke blowing around in the air now. "Sakura…I understand now. I believe you are right. You've never met Gai before, one of the men in green from your visions. Nor do I believe you've met Orochimaru, the man with white skin. He has always hated Konoha, wanted to see it burn since I exiled him and sent people after him. Sound and Sand will attack during the Chuunin Exams, that is what we can glean from your visions. Sakura, tell me about your interaction with the boy."

Sakura told them of the entire encounter, before and after. She spared no detail in her account, anything could be valuable at the moment. When she was done she was handed a slip of paper. "Your team has been nominated for the Exams. I understand if you," the Hokage stopped mid sentence when he realized Sakura had already produced a pen and was writing her name on the sheet.

"I received this vision to act on it. I will not falter," Sakura said as she then tucked the sheet into her pouch and waited for her to be addressed again.

"I should've know. Shisui, I want you to watch over Sakura in case she has more visions. Also, train her and be by her side. The exams are in a few days. Kakashi, you will continue to train the boys, but tell them nothing. We all know what they would do. We would lose our element of surprise over them if they knew we knew. Also, they would see Sakura as something to be used. Also, I need the ANBU and all Jounin and Chuunin lined up before me. Clan heads as well. Dog." A man in a mask appeared and nodded his head before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. "Also, Kakashi, I need you to find my other student, Jiraiya, he should be coming into town. Warn him and bring him to my office. We are to be wary and I will call back all the forces in the field. No one is to engage these ninja until they strike. From Sakura's information I can guess they will attack in the last part of the Exam. Not a word of this is to be spoken outside. Now, you are excused. And Sakura...thank you for the hard work," the Hokage said and gave her a kind smile.

Walking out the door no one said anything as usual. "Well Sakura, I guess we better go get your things for our sleepover." Shisui put an arm around her and began walking away. "See ya Kakashi, I'll return your student some time." They then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and were in Sakura's apartment. Before she could get to her stuff she was pulled into a tight embrace by Shisui. Sakura began to cry a bit, he knew how to comfort her. She didn't want people to her face so open, so weak and pathetic as she cried.

"Seeing the people you care about die and not knowing all the things in between. I know it's hard, but I promise I won't die. Sometimes I'll go on long mission, and I won't come back for a bit. But I won't die. So if you ever see that, believe that I won't leave you. I'll stick by you until the end, and past that. Someone needs to look out for your reckless self," Shisui said and picked her up, she wrapping her arms around his waist like she had when she was smaller. She had always wrapped around him like a monkey. He put her down and she wiped her eyes and began to pack, she had only a few days to get ready. Grabbing the sword she asked him if he could teach her how to use it. Shisui said he would try, knowing enough basic swordsman ship, though he didn't know how that would translate to a sword as big as Zabuza's. Grabbing stuff and just flashing between Shisui's house and hers they were able to get enough of her things for the next few days and training.

"Alright, let's get started," Sakura said once everything was with them in his apartment, slamming her fists together in front of her and a grin forming over her face. Now was not the time to be worried, now was the time to get ready for when she needed to fight. That's what she had to do, that's all she could do. So that's all she would focus on. She would train till she dropped. And from Shisui's expression, the former ANBU captain, before Itachi, had every intention of doing just that. Well, at least he wasn't treating her like a doll.

* * *

She took back what she said. She wanted to be treated like a doll. At least a doll wouldn't feel as terrible as she felt at this moment. A doll couldn't feel at all, the lucky bitches! She had bruises and blood all over her body, out of chakra, exhausted, and could not feel her body. The last few days had been insane, Shisui was insane! She had not signed up for that, no, not at all. For the last five days Shisui had crammed as much skill and knowledge he could into her, only giving her short breaks and a few hours of sleep. True, she now knew more and understood how powerful her friend was, and she now felt much more confident in her skills.

Shisui had, of course, called in a friend to help her with her kenjutsu, he not trusting his limited skill to teach her correctly. His friend happened to be a ninja by the name of Raidou who used a black blade to fight. He wielded a katana, a blade that, apparently, all of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist had started out with. He would teach her for two hours, no breaks, for every day she had been training.

Shisui had been teaching her more powerful and complex forms of taijutsu and genjutsu, believing that they would be more powerful and surprising for a group of genin. They hadn't worked a whole lot on ninjutsu, though Shisui had presented a lot of jutsu to her. Ones for her to study at a later time. Sakura had read up on them and had practiced a few of them while he was away, wanting to get her own, personal, practice done. She used these personal practices to read into her book, unlocking secrets and techniques there.

Another part of her training had been speed, strength, and stamina. The three Ss of the ninja way, vital in every aspect, even more so than chakra, for they were the only things a ninja could count on in the end. If Sakura wanted to pull through this and conserve herself she would need to enhance those threes before any other part of her ninja styles and techniques could truly be used to their fullest potential.

And lastly, she had spent her time reading books on mathematics, ninja theory, and all other types of books, leading her to believe they had something to do with the exam that was coming up. Sakura didn't really mind that part, she loved reading, even though math wasn't the most thrilling subject to read about.

Finally though her training for the moment, was over, and she was being taken to the hospital for treatment of extensive measures before going back to Shisui's apartment to rest her body before tomorrow. He had insisted that it was the best thing to do since she would be needed in tip top form in case anything happened. She was to be the Hokage's eyes and ears inside the Exam, no genin besides her knew of the threat looming over all of Konoha. It was pressuring, but she could get through it. She would be fine, kick ass, take names, and keep those she cared about safe, before continuing with her quest again.

But at least for the moment she could pass out on the bed she had been sleeping on the past few days, and relax. Let everything fade away, and surrender herself to her exhaustion.

* * *

The day of the Chuunin exams came and Sakura met up with her teammates at a midpoint from all of their abodes before getting to the first testing area. It was a large building that Sakura knew had a large hall to it on the third floor, which would be used for the first part of the exam. It was lined with desks that were nailed to the floor, so it could be assumed that this would be the written part of the exam.

Going up a flight of stairs Sakura and her team entered a hallway that was filled with genin who were demanding they needed to go in for their exam. The door they were trying to get through was blocked by two boys around their age by the looks of it, the boys claiming none of the people here were worthy to take the exam. Really? No one noticed the genjutsu? Looking to her team she saw Sasuke nod his head, he had noticed. Sakura knew not to look over to Naruto.

A girl was shoved to the ground and was being helped up by a boy on her team when she decided to intervene. Walking up to the group and in front of the boys who were sneering at her she shook her head before throwing her head back and laughing. "Wow, is this the best genjutsu you two dumbasses have? That's pretty pathetic. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to tell that this is the second floor, not the third like we're supposed to go to. Did you really think something so obvious wouldn't be noticed?" Sakura smirked at them, both boys' faces going red in embarrassment as she smirked at them, oh it was fun to do this. She hadn't done it in the days she had been with Shisui. "So just drop this, it's an insult to genjutsu ninja. And I'd hate to think of what might happen to you." The illusion twisted and revealed the true number on the door. Thus confirming her words and angering the other genin around her.

'You're pretty good. But just being able to detect it isn't enough," the boy with the three bands on his mask attacked and Sasuke who was behind her, moved to intercept the attack. A boy in green spandex...this was the boy she saw getting hurt. He had caught the two near colliding attacks. He was fast, faster than she or any of them. She would have to remember that for later. Sasuke seemed to be perturbed by the boy being able to catch his kick and Sakura shook her head.

"You broke your promise," the girl with buns said, the one who had been knocked down when she tried to enter. She was apparently was on the boys team, along with what would appear to be a Hyuuga boy,

"You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out," the Hyuuga boy this time said, his voice emotionless. A common clan trait for the most part, but there were always the odd ones in their clans. Shisui with the Uchiha, and the girl Hinata in their class. Both were very different personality wise than what was expected of them.

The boy looked towards them and was blushing, Sakura had a bad feeling about this. He began walking towards her, his strides long and his back straight. The walk and posture of one who had a mission in mind. "My Name is Rock Lee. May I ask your name?"

"Sakura Haruno, bushy brow." Sakura said, already knowing where this guy was going with his introduction and she really didn't feel like dealing with a boy who would be drooling over her.

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!"

"Che. No." Sakura then grabbed her teammates by their ears and walked off, not caring for the boys crying or the Hyuuga's shout for her to come back. Sakura didn't care, she just wanted all of this to start so that she could get started on her mission. Naruto was whining as she continued to drag him by his ear, seemingly finding it unpleasant, but Sakura knew Sasuke and he wanted to go back and say who they were, their prides and egos wanting to be stroked. Sasuke complained and tried to get out of her hold, but Sakura just held on tighter.

They made it to the doors and were surprised to the see Kakashi there. "Yo," Kakashi said as he put his porn book away and addressed them. "I'm so glad all three of you came, or none of you would be able to go in."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you said it was our own choice," Sasuke said and looked at Kakashi, rubbing his red ear.

"Oh, well it is an individual decision, but if all of you weren't here you wouldn't be able to enter," Kakashi shrugged his shoulders while Naruto screamed and cursed for lying to them. Sakura chuckled, an amused glint at the antics of her teammates. It was a good decision as a sensei to do so, that way not allowing one teammate being pressured if they weren't ready. But this was Team 7, and when did they ever turn away from a challenge? Kakashi seemed to know that as well. "I'm proud of the three of you. You're my team. Now, go." Kakashi stepped out of the way of the door, allowing them to enter. Sakura allowed the two boys to go first and stood out while they went in, locking eyes with Kakashi. He was worried, he was tense, she could sense it in the air around him.

"Scarecrow, I'll keep them safe. And I'll keep myself safe. I promise, we'll all come out of this alive. But can I hope Sasuke's and Naruto's prides die a little?" Sakura continued to walk, hearing a chuckle come from Kakashi as he then poofed away. Sakura didn't break promises, he had already known that.

The doors closed behind them and Sakura was greeted by the sight of a room full of ninja, all tense and looking ready to destroy anything that got in their way. How interesting, people who thought the same way as her. She smirked and gave them all the middle finger before moving to a corner. Naruto already yelling and the rest of the Rookie 9 coming over to her teammates. Sakura needed some quiet time to gauge all of the rookies around her. As she went she bumped into a boy with silver hair and glasses, something about him gave her the creeps. She snarled over her shoulder and glared, then took a place along the wall. It would seem her team was already getting into trouble.

Looking around the room she was met with scarred faces, scared faces, excited, nervous, angry, annoyed, amused, and every other look as she scanned them all. It was a melting pot in this room, Kusa and Kiri, Ame and Suna, and every other ninja village had sent genin to participate in the exams. She locked eyes with a boy who had attacked her team, a Sound ninja and his two teammates. They seemed like an arrogant bunch, though she highly doubted it was due to the exam. She noticed that they were the only Sound ninja, and there was only one group of Suna ninja, she didn't know anything about her opponents, but now was the time to learn something. She kept her gaze light, not wanting to drag attention to herself like her flamboyant teammates, and notices an ame ninja, a female. The one from her vision. That was Orochimaru, or it soon would be.

* * *

Gaara gritted his teeth when he saw the pink haired girl enter and walk over to a wall, away from her teammates. She was a problem in their plan. They had never thought there would be a problem with Shukaku, and Gaara had never felt so subdued as he did now. He felt weak, and he didn't like that feeling. It wasn't something he was familiar with, he could never remember a time where Shukaku was happy about something that wasn't killing, and was content to lay in his cage and sing the girl's praises and purr like a kitten. It was even more annoying than his normal rants for blood. _'I'll definitely kill her,'_ Gaara thought as his eyes narrowed into slits as he continued to look at the source of his problems. He had a mission to complete and she may interfere with it.

"_Don't even think about brat, I won't allow you to kill her," _Shukaku answered back, an angry tone in his voice and Gaara could feel the rage from the beast inside. Why was Shukaku so protective over her, it was almost as if Shukaku cared for her more than his own life. But all Shukaku has done since being sealed inside him is preserve himself, not Gaara. What was so special about Sakura Haruno? Was there some sacred oath to not kill girls with pink hair?

He was a ninja with a mission to destroy this village, and practically all inhabitants. Something he had thought would win his some points in Shukaku's book, but the beast since meeting the girl no longer craved blood. He was being urged instead to protect this girl, make sure nothing happened to her. It was a good thing he had learnt to ignore Shukaku, Sakura Haruno would be the first one he killed on his war path, that he would make sure of.

* * *

A poof of smoke went off at the front of the room and around fifteen people appeared, one of them being Ibiki Morino. So, he was the first proctor then, how wonderful for everyone in this room. He was even more sadistic than her, and that was saying something. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the first part of the Chuunin exams, Ibiki Morino. Now you all received a number when you came in, find that seat so that the first part may begin." His loud and gravelly voice barked over the hall, making the genin of some villages jump in fear of the man.

Sakura and everybody else began to shuffle their feet, moving towards their designated areas. Sakura was next to a guy who stank and a girl on her other side from Kiri. They were both very tense, Sakura could smell it in the air, but Sakura just pulled up her hood and sat back in her chair. The pencils were passed out and she could practically hear the groans going through a number of their heads. Sakura just smirked, she could surely do this.

"Alright, this is a written exam. But there are rules. There are ten questions, nine of which you will get now. The tenth question is a special one, and will be given after the first nine are done. No cheating, every time you are caught cheating two points will be deducted, and after three times of being caught you will be dismissed, you and your teammates. No talking during the test. Now," Ibiki scanned the hall with his eyes and Sakura noticed as they narrowed with every face that he passed. He locked eyes with her and his eyes seemed to lose some of their edge, before once again moving to the next person. "Begin when you get your test."

The tests were handed out and Sakura first checked all of the questions and noticed that they were all incredible difficult for someone who didn't study equations and mathematics. Which included a large number of the shinobi here. Most of the genin here wouldn't be able to complete these equations. Obviously this would be taken into consideration. Naruto wouldn't know any of these, and they all got more difficult as you continued through them. Sakura chewed her lip, not wanting to just dive in when was confused. She had an hour, more than enough time for her to do these questions. Why would they give such difficult questions?

Morino wasn't someone to give a test, that test would have a test. She had only met him once, but she knew that much about him. And the proctors came up with the test with confirmation from the Hokage. So there was more to this test than equations and rules. Rules? What were they? They were all focused on cheating now that she thought about it. Everything about this test had to do with cheating and not getting caught. He didn't say to not do it, he said to not get caught. The only way a number of these genin could complete these tasks is through cheating. Or in a more eloquent manner for missions: intelligence gathering. It was a skill all ninja needed. They couldn't get caught or the mission be compromised.

Naruto wouldn't figure that out though, and he definitely could not solve these problems. Looking discretely in front of her she noticed he was sitting next to Hinata, a smart girl who was in love with Naruto. She would probably allow Naruto to look at her paper. No not probably, she would. But Naruto wasn't discreet, he was as obvious as the sun in the sky on a clear day. He would be counted and they would be disqualified. Sure she was on a mission that they all probably knew about, but Naruto would still be an obvious question mark to all. Sasuke on the other hand would be able to use his Sharingan to cheat and not get caught while he cheated.

She'd do the questions and then she's use a technique she learnt to give her answers to Naruto. It was only reasonable that she do it that way. Cracking her knuckles Sakura got to work, blazing through the problems as number after number was called, disqualifying the people around her and their teammates. Sakura was done twenty five minutes later, then thought about what she was about to do. Closing her eyes she began to gather a bit of chakra in her brain and in three different places, her auditory canal, Brocus, and corpus callosum, then she attached chakra strings to these areas and connected them to the floor where they connected to Naruto and his brain. '_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE GOING TO KILL ME IF I DON'T PASS! BUT I CAN'T CHEAT!'_

Sakura smothered a laugh from emerging from her mouth, that idiot. He was as clueless as she thought he would be. _'Princess Sunshine,' _Sakura thought and she noticed how his thoughts went still and then he began to freak out because he could hear her in his head about to murder him. _'No you idiot, I've connected us with a jutsu of mine. No time for questions, I have the answers and I'm giving them to you so listed and write what I tell you to.' _Sakura relayed her information, making Naruto copy her word for word so that it was correct. At the thirty five minute mark she was done and released her jutsu and massaging her temples. It was said to bring forth headaches and migraines from long uses, and she had only used it on animals before.

Sakura was still massaging her temples when she felt something enter her mind. And it had an annoying and loud voice. Ino had used her mind transfer jutsu, but why wasn't she out of her body. If Ino was in her mind that meant she was probably in _that_ place. Closing her eyes Sakura relaxed and went into her inner mind.

* * *

Ino was confused as to where she was, she was supposed to be looking through that pink haired idiots eyes, but she was somewhere she didn't know. The sky was red, and beneath her were clouds. She was on a broken path that floated in the air with other floating buildings and pathways. Some of these pathways were also the sides of buildings or roads, curved and flat. Others were tops of columns. Some hung above and below, and some were farther away from the rest, impossible to get to by jumping. There were stairs on a piece of debris in front of her that led up to a tree. And then there were random rocks floating in the air. Some pieces glowed green and some red.

There were also gargoyles, they were located at different places and had glowing red marks on them.

In the center of this expansive and seemingly endless world was a large statue that was being chained in multiple places, the ends of the chains connected to the giant gargoyles. The statue was at least three Hokage towers in height, it's arms crossed like a straight jacket over its front due to the chains. Its head was covered in wild looking stone. The hair was like what she had heard of Medusa's, except this was a guy and there were no snakes. His face was grim, and then his eyes opened and he was looking at her, the head turning slowly and the rocks rubbing together.

"You shouldn't be here," a familiar and cold voice said and Ino turned, terrified. She didn't know where she was but she didn't want to be here. It was Sakura, a frown on her face as she walked towards Ino. Her gate was fierce and determined as she grabbed Ino's upper arm in a vice grip. "You need to get out of here."

"What are you?" Ino's voice shook in fear, Sakura's eyes they were terrifying. One was completely black and empty, and the other had the white part turning a green a little lighter than her eyes. This wasn't natural. No human should have a mind like this. Sakura was not human. She was a monster.

"You shouldn't insult me in my own mind," Sakura said, a glaring coming forth along with a sneer. Sakura was dragging her to the edge of the floating platform and held her over the edge. Ino would drop. "My mind is not one that can be controlled. Try this again, and I'll leave you here next time, and you'll rot in my head." Sakura released Ino and she fell down and down, screaming in fear as she did so until she was in a blinding and twisting tunnel of light mixed with that same green and red color. And at the end of the tunnel, she could see Sakura's back. Sakura had pushed Ino from her mind. That was considered impossible, it shouldn't have been able to occur, but it did. Sakura couldn't be human. She was a monster. Ino shook in fear.

She had to warn Sasuke-kun, protect him.

* * *

Sakura shook her head as she returned to her place at hte forefront of her mind. Ino was a pain to deal with, _that _place was always so confusing to her, but it was the place Ibiki had taken her when he had strolled into her mind. It was a representation of her memories, but she and he had been stuck in one place when they went. Sakura didn't have the ability to go anywhere there. Everything was a mess. Ibiki had told her he had never seen a mind like hers, he had never seen amnesia that caused a mind to become like hers, so it was probably there before the amnesia. But no one truly knew.

At the hour mark Ibiki stopped them all and addressed them. "It looks like we've dropped the incompetent ones. I will now give the final question!" Ibiki announced loudly, and then he smirked a bit as he continued. This put Sakura off a bit, he was up to something, that was for sure. "There will be one special rule for this last question. All of you are going to have to choose if you wish to take the tenth question or not. If you choose not to take it then your points will be reduced to zero, and you and your team will fail. In other words, you will teammates will fail along with you. The other rule is...if you choose to take it and get it wrong...you will lose the privilege to take the chuunin exams forever. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose to not take it, can take the exam next year, or the one after that."

Meaning that is one person decided not to take it then they could come back at some point with their teammates for another try. But it wasn't like she could just quit, that would mean she would fail her mission. And besides, life was meant to take risks with, no point in not going for it. Fear was not something she cared for, fear was useless. It wouldn't help anyone at this rate. And how would he ever have a right for his dream if he faltered and feared now.

"Let us begin," Ibiki said again as he stared them all down. "Those who will not be taking the tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave." Hands began to raise and Sakura worried about what Naruto would do, she could only use the telepathic jutsu every hour, and not that much time had passed. Naruto may raise his hand and disqualify them all, if he did that, she would kill him. They wouldn't fail.

Naruto began to raise his hand, shaking and unsure of what he was doing and Sakura cursed him in her mind. Wanting to scream at him for doubting her and her abilities. Fo doubting Sasuke and himself. But then he surprised her, for the first time Naruto had not met her expectations, not that that was a bad thing in this situation. He slammed his open palm down on the wood desk he was sitting at and stood up. " Screw you! I'm not going to run away!I'll take this problem! Even if I become a genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter what anyway! I'm not scared!"

Sakura's grin blew wide and she began to laugh, Naruto whirling around to look at her, his eyes wide. She just could not stop. In fact it wasn't only Naruto looking at her, everyone was, though Ibiki was smirking at her, obviously understanding her amusement. She eventually stopped and smiled, she just couldn't stop it. And it wasn't just Naruto's words, it was the atmosphere that now flitted about. He had wiped away everyone elses uncertainty, quite peculiar, perhaps she had doubted Naruto's natural born ability to lead. An ability that went past being able to plan, but to gather and bring hope. Perhaps...Hokage was not so far out of reach for him. It would still take time, but she could see it in the other genins' eyes, they now believed.

"78 students, eh? That's more left that I accepted. Looks like there's no point in waiting any longer. Nice determination, all of you. For the first examination, everyone here pases!" She saw faces drop and Sakura herself was a little confused. What the hell? Oh god...was the last one a mind trick of Ibiki's. That sadistic bastard, getting his rocks off on their uncertainty and fear.

A ball hurled through the window and through kunai at the ceiling, unveiling a tarp and a woman who had been in it. Sakura didn't know this person, though she looked pretty wild, Sakura's favorite type of person. "Everybody, there's no time to be happy! I am the Second Examiner, Anko Mitarashi. Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!"

Ibiki began to have a fight with the woman over the amount of people and Sakura smirked, amusing, so very amusing. "Meet me tomorrow for the next exam. We will meet somewhere else for tomorrow, so ask you Jounin sensei's about the rally point and time. That it all dismissed!"

* * *

So that's chapter 6, hope you all enjoyed it.

_Next Chapter will be either all or most of the forest of death, I'm thinking all and then the next chapter will be preliminary matches and senseis after that. Also, we ll know what the forest of death means...Orochimaru the pedophile and the sound ninja attack where Sasuke goes crazy. I already have an idea though that I think people will like, so...you'll just have to read to find out. _

**Please Review!**

~Stay Free


	8. Chapter 7

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_So I believe this will take us to the beginning of the preliminary round, but I'm not sure. It really all depends on how tired of writing this chapter I become._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell is this place?" Naruto asked as he looked at the large and dark area. There was a chain link fence around the area and tags and signs that read 'Forbidden Area. Stay Out.' The trees were high and she couldn't see far into the forest, and there were vines tangling all over the place. The roots were above the ground and covered in moss. And other tree roots were overlapping each other. It was quite the foreboding place for many of the genin. But Sakura felt quite at ease with the place of the next exam, she loving nature and all. And rather than the foreboding and dark feeling everyone else was getting, she could see it all glowing, as if there was a light deep within it. She rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things but the light kept shining.

Giving up Sakura just decided she wouldn't think about it. It wasn't the top priority at the moments. It was a bit distracting but she had to get passed it and get through this part of the exam. "I believe it is the place of our next exam, dumbass." Sakura responded sarcastically which had Naruto yelling at her. "Though literally it is a forest that is apparently forbidden and it seems to be scaring the shit out of a lot of genin. Ha, pathetic." Sakura snorted as she saw a female ninja from Fang Country was shivering in fear a bit, her eyes wide.

"This is the place where the second exam will take place. The 44th training area, also known as the Forest of Death," Anko said and most of the genin were disturbed by the name, the foreboding feeling in them all growing, though Sakura was more curious as to how the place could garner such a name. But she guessed it had some reason for being called that, and it would be inside that they learnt. No reason to be scared when nothing had started. "You will all be able to experience the reason this place is called the Forest of Death. But before we begin I'm going to pass these out to everyone." She held out a stack of paper that she materialized from her jacket, the words 'Consent Form' large across the top of the paper. "These are the consent forms. Those taking the exam need to sign these."

"Why?" Naruto asked and held his hand up in the air with a confused look on his face. Sakura sighed at his, he was hitting her expectations again, how sad. Wasn't it a given for the place they were going into. Shaking her head Sakura kept quiet while Anko answered, an amused look on the woman's face.

"From here on, people will die. So I need your consent to doing this so I'm not held accountable. But I might as well explain the exam before ya sign anything. To be concise, you will go through an extreme survival match. This is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10 km from each gate. The program consists of a competition where anything goes...over these scrolls," Anko held forth two scrolls, one was a black color and the other a creme color. "The scroll of heaven and the scroll of the earth. You will fight over these scrolls. 26 teams passed the first exam, half of these teams will receive a Heaven scroll, and the other half an Earth Scroll. each team will get one scroll. Bring both scrolls to the tower with your teammates to pass."

"In other words thirteen teams will fail, at least. I like it," Sakura said and grinned, pulling up her hood and swooping her pigtails behind her shoulders so it wouldn't get in her way. This was going to be fun, she could go wild now. Smirking at the thought she began to bounce a bit in excitement.

"Yep, you got it Pinky," Anko said and Sakura shrugged her shoulders, not caring for nicknames that actually fit her look and weren't insulting to her. "But it needs to be done within the timelimit. You have 120 hours to complete this exam. Or exactly five days." Quite the time limit there, they would have to locate themselves a little away from the central river, it would be a breeding ground of white which would only be approached when they ran out of water. Food could be generated from the animals on land. Also they wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably, they would need to take watch throughout the nights. Also, as time passed it was less likely for people to pass. Fighting would take out more and more, and you had to get there with all three of your teammates, so if one was taken out for good, it was game over. The best way to do things would be to get the other scroll as quickly as possible, and then bolt for the tower. "Now get your form and turn them in with your team. You'll be assigned to a gate where you'll get your scroll."

Anko disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving the genin to fill out the forms that were now being handed around and a case of pens to sign with. Sakura huffed as she read over it, and then signed her name, the boys waiting since they didn't even read what they were signing. She might be able to do something with that tidbit another time. But not right now, now she had the Chuunin exams. They walked over to turn in their forms, and were given one last instruction, something the woman had left out. They were forbidden to open the scroll till they got to the tower. After that they were directed to a numbered gate, twelve. Once there they were handed a heaven scroll.

"Who should take it?" Sasuke asked as he juggled it between hands a few minutes before the exam began. A shinobi stood in front of their gate, waiting for the signal to open it.

"Not Princess Sunshine, he'll lose it, also because he doesn't act like a ninja or dress like one, he'll be an obvious target. Hmm…that leaves the two of us. I'll carry it, I'll transform it and put it in my obi, there's a small pocket on the inside," Sakura said and opened up her hand, Sasuke handing it to her. Sakura transformed it into a small ring which she placed in her obi, like she said. "Now, you two, we can't move too far away from each other. It'll be dangerous and getting caught unaware and alone will be a burden to the rest of us. We stay together and we raise hell, got it?"

She got two smirks in return and they nodded their heads. They were mere minutes away so Sakura took out her kusarigama, spinning it lazily and catching it by the handle every few spins. The spins grew faster and faster as her nerves grew. Though the forest brought her peace, she was unnerves. The Kusa nin turned Orochimaru had been in a forest, everything had been going in sequence so far, so it would be likely he was in here.

The man at the gate unlocked the door and then waited for his mark, at the call of siren, he pushed the gates open and the three of them raced in. "Make me proud, princesses, and raise hell!"

* * *

Sakura really had no clue what to think of the forest. No...of what she was seeing in the forest. Or even more specifically, in the trees. She saw the faces of people, no they weren't humans. As she stared at them they were merged with the trees, they were the trees, she was looking at the souls of the trees. She knew she was looking at the soul because she could see Naruto's and Sasuke's as well, though they well little balls since their bodies took on the manifestation.

As she passed the trees, the souls would smile and wave, and all of them would bow to her. Sakura was confused at this and casually nodded her head. It was strange, but she knew this was the light she had seen before. It was the souls shining. But why had she never seen them before? Did this place have some special property that made her more attuned to nature than she already was? Was this an ability of hers that she was only now able to tap into? Was this place bringing out her abilities? There were so many possibilities, but with the test going on she couldn't check anything out. She was forced to deal with not knowing...for now. She would ask the Hokage if she could come back another time perhaps.

A scream whipped through the air and their heads snapped to it. It was far from them, but whomever had made the sound had obviously either been incredibly scared, or in a great deal of pain, maybe even both. She couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face at the thought. Soon she would be able to have some fun as well!

"Ah...I gotta pee!" Naruto said nervously and ran off to behind the bushes. He came back a minute later looking pleased with himself. "That felt good! I peed a lot." Sakura looked him over and noticed his kunai pouch on the wrong thing, nodding to Sasuke he attacked the fake Naruto who was looking shocked. Sasuke, per Sakura's silent order, kept attacking, not relenting on his barrage. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura placed a hand in front of Sasuke and stopped him, he shooting her an annoyed look but she shot him back a glare and he stood down. "Drop the henge, we know you aren't our teammate. You have the kunai pouch on the wrong way. Tell me where my teammate is, and I may not kill you...yet." The henged ninja poofed and revealed a masked ninja with tannish yellow clothes.

"How unlucky.I guess I have no choice since you found me out. Which one of you has the scroll?" The enemy asked and Sakura made a huff of annoyance, twirling her kusarigama in a threatening manner.

"Filthy human," Sakura snarled and threw her kusarigama down hard enough that it implanted itself into the ground, Sakura not controlling it as it slithered underneath him. "This is what I really hate about humans. You hide what you say. But just fucking say it!" Sakura's kusarigama wrapped around him. One point in the ground, the other wrapped around his body with the blade poised at his neck, ready to slice open the flesh. Her opponent's eyes were wide as he stilled and tried not to move. "You really shouldn't piss me off, not even my comrades try to do that out of fear. You're a real dumbass, and a weak one as well. Not even worth tarnishing my blade with your blood. But I've got to do what I've got to do." Sakura held the kusarigama know to his throat, releasing her chakra manipulation on it. She made one quick motion with her wrist, and he was dead, his blood pooling as she unchained him and he fell.

"Naruto's over here," Sasuke called and Sakura headed over to them as she saw Sasuke untying Naruto and helping the blonde up. "There will be others who pose like us if that happens again. And they'll be better at transformations that that idiot. We need a way to make sure that we know who were speaking to if we go off along again. We need a password."

"A password? So what's our little club's name then, eh, Ice Princess?" Sakura laughed as she wiped her blade off, getting rid of the blood she found there. Sasuke made a face at her and she smiled sweetly, too sweetly, in return.

"The password is: It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired, and has his guard down. Got it?" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded her head, getting it down easily enough. Naruto on the other hand...well...they could always beat him when he entered the perimeter to see if the henge would drop. As soon as it was over a hard blast of wind ripped through the area and they all took cover.

After it was over Sakura went to find the two idiots and met up with Sasuke. After saying the password they both relaxed and then Naruto came. They asked for the password, and he recited it back perfectly. Sakura smirked and through a kunai covered in her chakra, adding speed and power to it, but this one dodged it. "Princess Sunshine can't remember how to tie his own sandals on a good day, you gave him too much credit and gave yourself away. Jeez, I'm going to beat that boy for always lowering his guard. But first...who the fuck are you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes as she brought out her kusarigama again, ready to strike. This one had a sharp mind and was able to spy on them while they were unaware. Around her the trees began to look fearful, and that put a fury is Sakura.

This time the enemy smirked right back and licked their lips. A sharp and long tongue coming out of 'Naruto's' mouth. "I see." A poof went off as the henge disappeared, revealing a tall figure wearing a straw hat. Their headband of Kusa secured to the top. Sakura recognized this face, it was the one from her vision. This was Orochimaru, the Sannin the Hokage had told her about. Sakura cursed, so what she was seeing in her visions she would see in life. She was hoping that she was wrong about that. "But if you knew he was going to forget, why didn't you use a shorter password?"

Because it was known that you were listening in from the ground by both of us. That wasn't very nice by the way. Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a terrible thing to do to three poor genin," Sakura sneered as she twirled her kusarigama at a high speed, releasing more and more of the chain for length. "That's why there was such a long password, bitch."

"I see. You don't let your guard down."

"Why would I? I'm not an idiot, far from it actually, if you must know. To let my guard down here might actually mean my death. I'm not too fond of the thought of dying, not yet at least when I can have so much fun in this forest, ne? Sakura replied, a smirk coming to her face as she calculated everything. He was a snake summoner, a Sannin, had defected from Konoha when he was found experimenting on children, the Hokage's student, brilliant thinker, was versed in all areas of the ninja arts besides medical, and was on par with ANBU captain. He was after the Sharingan a few years ago, Itachi's, but Itachi had beat him. He was most likely then still after the Sharingan, and that meant Sasuke.

Sakura was no fool, they were hardly a chance for this guy, actually, there was no chance. Sure, Shisui and others had been teaching her over the last few days, but she was nowhere fast enough, strong enough, nor skilled enough at the moment to be able to fight properly against this guy or with a chance. But she also had a few surprises up her sleeves, courtesy of her training and Shisui. Also she had a flare in her pouch to signal the location of Orochimaru if she did encounter him, given to her by the Hokage. Relaxing Sakura took a breath and blew out.

"Looks like I'll also get to have fun with you." He produced an earth scroll from behind him and laughed. "You want our Earth scroll, right? Since you three have the scroll of Heaven." HIs tongue came out and wrapped around it before he forced it down his throat. Sakura was reminded of a snake, and thus his summons. Gods she hated snakes, they were the only animals that gave her the creeps, and they hated her too. "Now, let's begin...the fight over our scrolls...by putting our lives on the line." He gave off a creepy look and she felt it in the air and Sasuke stilled. Killing intent? Good thing that didn't work on her, she just couldn't be scared. A good thing in this situation.

"I hate to break it to you, but that won't work on. I'm a little different than my...lacking teammates. I don't fear you, especially when I feel the exact same way." Sakura said as she let out her own killing intent, matching his and making him step back. Just because she knew she had no chance didn't mean she didn't want to tear his intestines out and play jump rope with it. She noticed Sasuke shaking and shook her head, annoyed with his lack of competence. But if he wanted the Sharingan like she was starting to believe he did, it was imperative she got him out of here.

Sakura took a few back herself as the enemy looked incredible pleased. She placed a hand on Sasuke and then picked him up and threw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She threw a smoke bomb for the hell of it and shot off the flare, dropping the gun and jumping over to a tree high up above the ground. She knew she needed to run, but if she moved so would Orochimaru, and if he that then backup wouldn't get to them. Sakura placed Sasuke down and place him back against the tree. "Mokuton: Concealment." She had discovered her chakra could bend to make the trees do as she commanded after the flower incident. Nature was her affinity, all forms of the earth, which included trees. She wasn't skilled at it, and this was the only thing she knew, but it would keep Sasuke safe. She slapped him before he was pulled fully into the tree.

Looking up she saw the soul of the tree nodding to her and wrapping around Sasuke who was inside. "Thank you, Ki-sama." Bowing her head a bit she turned back around and place a hand against the wood, using the trees as her eyes to spot Orochimaru. She was able to pull up a kunai in time to block his attack. Cursing Sakura jumped away to another limb, and so they fought. Sakura was able to keep him around the area, but she was getting cut up, not being able keep up and not being able to land a hit.

Sakura dropped her kunai and reached for her kusarigama. Throwing one end at him she controlled it and had it chase after him, putting some distance between the two of them. "I'm quite impressed, little girl," a voice whispered in her ear and she felt a leg collide with her side, sending her crashing against a tree. "You have the first's abilities with trees. Are you related to him?"

"Sorry, it's not that simple of an answer, you bastard." Sakura said as she coughed up some blood and stood up on shaky legs, placing a hand on the tree. "And I don't really like talking to creeps about my...secrets. Not really a smart thing of a ninja, ne?" Sakura's kusarigama was being held by a clone, but she merely commanded the chain to elongate and it cut through the neck of the clone holding it. And then flew back to her hands. Twirling it she crouched, ready to defend herself.

"You're not normal prey, that's for sure," he said and Sakura snarled, trying to plan her next move but not being able to think of anything that would really work. She needed something big with a large range that she could keep close to her, unlike her kusarigama. It was good for enemies that she could keep at a distance to deal with. But this one could get in close. Putting her kusarigama back in its holsters she reached for her thigh. She wasn't proficient with it completely, and this was a huge risk, but it was the only weapon that she could keep with her. She wouldn't be able to use it long either, seven minutes max.

Grabbing the scroll she but her thumb and pressed her blood down, calling out Zabuza's sword. Hefting it on her shoulder she looked at him. "I will do anything in my power to stop you hear," Sakura said as she charged and swung the large sword, embedding it into the ground and using the hilt to propel her forward and connected it with his jaw, his long tongue slithering out. It was only one hit, but she had gotten one hit on a sannin. She had only taken him by surprise, she knew that, but it felt nice to know he could be touched despite their differences in power. But it didn't matter, a snake came from behind, maw open and ready to devour her. The odds were even worse now. "Fuck," Sakura muttered under her breath as she lifted the broadsword up.

She needed to deal with the snake first. Jumping at it she brought her sword up as it crashed into the ground. Taking it as an opportunity she brought her sword down, decapitating the thing. Blood flew into the air and covered her face, and Sakura felt happy for killing the slimy snake, just wishing Orochimaru would go down as easily as the snake had. Landing on the ground she looked around wildly to see Orochimaru tearing into the tree that Sasuke had been submerged into. Sakura jumped and swung, taking the tree limb off. She muttered an apology to the tree as it's soul was visibly growing older as she glances at it. Orochimaru had done too much damage, and now it was dying. A part of nature was dying. Tears came to her eyes as she grew furious, but she dared not act on feeling, not now, not when it would get her and her teammates killed. She looked up at the tree and saw Sasuke was now out.

"You certainly are interesting prey, but you aren't my target," Orochimaru said and his body stretched like a snake as he headed for the tree and up towards Sasuke. Sakura took this chance to go for the body while he was farther away but was attacked by another snake. Orochimaru was getting closer and closer to Sasuke as he coiled his body around the tree, but his path was suddenly stopped by kunai and shuriken.

"Sorry, Sakura, Sasuke," Naruto said as he stood high up on a tree branch. "I forgot the password."

"No time for that, get Icy and go! I mean it, Sunny!" Sakura yelled as she decapitated another snake, her form shaking from the weight of the blade. She only had a little more strength for this blade left. She needed to make use of its abilities.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, standing there like an idiot.

"He's not a genin, I'm not for running, you know that. But this time we don't have Scarecrow to take care of us! Please, do as I say if you want to live!" Sakura screamed and she saw his face took on a look of shock. He knew very well she wasn't one to run or get scared, so he knew that this wasn't something they could face. He knew that, but he still wasn't running.

Orochimaru's body on the other hand was slowly slithering back to him and Sakura cursed at the missed opportunity, but now he was close to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto seemed to disobey her completely as he jumped towards their foe, poised to attack. But Orochimaru was faster and caught her teammate with his long tongue before making a hand sign and forcing it into Naruto's gut, it smoking and making Naruto scream in pain before collapsing and was thrown. Sakura threw a kunai and caught him by the back of his jacket so it caught on a tree and he didn't fall. Now she had to worry about Sasuke.

Sakura charged back in and the two clashed, him with a kunai against her sword. But as they clashed Sakura let go of the sword with one hand and grabbed him, letting go entirely to flip him and then send him flying head first to the ground. Once he hit the ground Sakura watched him, knowing it wasn't over and keeping her eyes on him. He began to melt and Skua realized it was a replacement, and she had dropped her weapon. They began a taijutsu battle and Sakura was able to plant small bombs on him which went off near his neck when she jumped away a bit.

After they went off Sakura was breathing hard and looked up, he was getting back up, but part of his face had melted off, revealing the white underneath and his true eyes. Sakura cursed, she wasn't sure she could keep this up much longer. Where the hell was backup? "You're an interesting one, but this will have to wait. I have something I need to do." And then he disappeared and Sasuke was screaming, looking up she saw Orochimaru was biting Sasuke's neck and so many comments came to mind that just weren't right for the situation. Running up the tree she was able to tackle Sasuke and pull him out of the Snake's grip. Looking down at the boy's neck she saw a black mark with tomoe marks like the sharingan. Looking up she only saw a hand as she was pinned to a tree, gasping for air as she struggled and kicked.

"I wouldn't do that to Sakura-hime," a familiar voice said and the large sword she had wielded came down and Orochimaru disappeared. Now standing in front of her was someone she thought dead, Zabuza. She was able to see through him, yet he was gripping his material sword. He got down on one knee before her and bowed his head. "I swore to be your guard once again in the afterlife. Please, go, I will hold him off while you escape."

Sakura was in so much shock at the moment, she couldn't believe he was here, he was protecting her like he vowed to, truly someone of great honor. Sakura took a moment to compose herself as she wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "Thank you, Zabuza."

Sakura flew to Sasuke's side and hauled him over to her shoulder and then unstuck Naruto from a tree, throwing him over her other shoulder. Looking around she wondered where she should go when she noticed the souls of the trees' pointing her in a direction. They would take her somewhere she would be safe.

Looking over her shoulder one more time as Zabuza and Orochimaru clashed she prayed the backup would be here soon and dashed off, sprinting in the trees as she headed for a place she knew they would be safe...for the moment.

* * *

Surprise! Zabuza's back...kind of.

Hope you all enjoyed it, and this is the first time we've seen Sakura run away! She knew she had no choice and was worried for her teammates!

_Next time we'll have the sound ninja, Itachi and his team, Zabuza, a Tree Woman, and Rock Lee. I may add the preliminaries...maybe, depending on how long I make it. _

**_Please Review!_**

~Stay Free


	9. Chapter 8

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

_So like I said at the bottom of the last chapter there will be many faces appearing, and I think I will do the preliminaries._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sakura panted as she jumped from tree to tree, following the souls' guidance in her path. She had not yet run into anybody, and for that she was eternally thankful. But she didn't know how much further she could go. Her body was beaten and broken, and he was hauling her two teammates who seemed to be in their own world of pain from the sound of the cries that came from them every once in a while.

She broke through a line of branches and was blinded by a light, it was bright and engulfed the entire area. Sakura recoiled and closed her eyes so they wouldn't be burned or damaged from it. Peeping one eye open slowly she saw the area was clearing up, the light fading in intensity but still there. The source seemed to be a tree with a cave like feature between its overgrown roots. It would be the perfect place to set up and hunker down.

Jumping to the forest floor she laid her two teammates down in the open space under the tree. Checking the two over she noticed slight fevers on them both, she frowned as she didn't have anything to treat them with, and a water source would be risky in her state. "Leave it to me, Hime-sama," a voice broke in, soft and melodious, and oh so calming to Sakura and her nerves. Looking around she saw no one, and looked to the tree. It was speaking to her, this was the first time they had talked to her. The woman also looked very different. Whereas the others had looked old, the woman looked young. She had tan skin and dark green hair, and her body was only covered by Ivy leaves and vines. Truly this woman was beautiful. The woman smiled to her, and Sakura couldn't help but smile back. "I will heal your teammates and yourself, please do not worry."

A light appeared to fall down on them underneath the tree and it engulfed the air around her teammates and self. She looked down at herself and noticed the scratches she had gotten were already healing, closing under the touch of nature. Looking to Naruto and Sasuke she saw that they no longer looked pained, but just peacefully sleeping. "Who are you?" Sakura asked and looked up to the woman, her eyes drooping as she fought the urge to sleep. Whatever this stuff was, it was making her more willing to succumb to her desire for sleep.

"If you are asking for my name, I have none. I am simply a being of nature, one with governance over this wild forest and all its inhabitants who are of nature, and not of man. I am the guardian of this forest," the woman gave a small bow as she introduced herself. "I and the others like me have watched you since you entered this forest. The old ones and I that is."

"The old ones?" Sakura asked, a confused tone in her voice at the woman's words.

"Yes, the ones you've seen in the trees, like myself, but older. They are tasked with promoting the life in this forest, and I nurture and coordinate that life," she explained, her voice still a soft and kind tone that was making it hard not to fall asleep.

"Why can I see you, and no one else?"

"You are incredibly attuned to nature and all that is around you, and not just the earth's nature, the water, and other elements as well. You have as strong life force, your chakra is incredibly powerful, you are incredibly powerful. I know not much besides that of you, but the last person to have that ability was a queen whom all knew of, and loved. You remind me of her," the woman said and Sakura nodded her head, trying her best to make sense of the words that had been said to her.

"Sakura-Hime," a low and rumbling voice called and Sakura burst out of the tree roots to see Zabuza holding his sword as he came towards her. She threw herself at him, but phased right through him, and thus she tumbled to the ground, getting covered with dirt. Looking up she saw him looking incredible sad as he crouched besides her. "I do not have much longer, soon I will disappear for good this time. Give your right hand." Sakura gave it, and though she could not feel it, he placed his right hand on top of hers and a material began to form. "This was your father's ability, to create a familiar of a human soul. I will remain by your side, but I will not be able to come out until you are in a situation that merits my protection. I am not sure if that will ever change, Sakura-Hime. But at least I will be watching over you and be able to protect you."

"Ah, I understand. Thank you for being so amazing, despite everything," Sakura said and smiled as the material formed a fingerless glove around her hand and a little above her wrist. The material felt like it wasn't even there, yet she could plainly see it.

"I only wish to serve you and your family for eternity, I am happy for this," Zabuza said as he was pulled into the glove, sword and all, and it formed a gem on the back of her hand, it glimmering and when Sakura looked into it, she saw Zabuza's face.

"You are too good to me, Zabuza," Sakura said as she smiled into the gem, but then whipped around, kunai out, when she heard a twig snap. There was Itachi, Shisui, and Kakashi all together, looking at her with confused looks. "Well, you all finally decided to arrive. Sorry, but Orochimaru is no longer here," Sakura sneered out, annoyed at their lateness and embarrassed that they had just seen her so emotional. Crossing her arms over her chest she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

"I was so worried about you, Sakura," Shisui said as he held onto her tighter. Sakura wrapped her arms around him as well, knowing that he had never wanted her to come into this forest, or fight Orochimaru like she obviously had. He had probably been freaking out no doubt. Pulling away from him she motioned for them to follow her and to the tree where the boys were laying down. She saw Itachi's eyes and knew she had to tell him.

"Itachi...Orochimaru he marked Sasuke with some sort of seal by biting, it's on his neck," Sakura said as she waited for the mini melt down the middle Uchiha would probably have over his baby brother. Itachi was crouched next to Sasuke with Kakashi, both looking over his neck and the mark there. An arm was draped over her shoulders by Shisui as they watched the other two shinobi look over the boy.

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked and looked to his female student. She looked perfectly fine and she could see the question in his eyes, in all their eyes.

"Hell if I know, one moment I'm telling him to get Sasuke and run, the next this idiot is charging Orochimaru, the dumbass, and the next Orochimaru shoved his palm into Sunny's gut, and some...jutsu was done. But I don't know what Orochimaru did, but it knocked him out," Sakura said and shook her head, her eyes narrowing in thought about the placement of the hand, the significance of the stomach and their last mission. And when she just said that Kakashi looked to Naruto, a frown practically visible, despite his covered face.

"How is it that you're fine, what happened," Itachi asked, his eyes narrowed and Sakura put her hands up in mock surrender. She understood the Uchiha was upset for his brother, but no reason to take it out on her when she did her fucking best, and she would tell him that.

"Oi, don't give me that fucking distrust worthy glance, asshole. I did everything in my fucking power to keep your brother and Naruto alive and stall. I was the only one who fought Orochimaru. You're brother shit his pants upon sight and was useless and Naruto had gone missing. I got Sasuke and fired the flare, then hid him as best as I could. Sasuke was the target, and Naruto was someone he wanted out of the way. I wasn't one he cared about it would seem. I was able to avoid some of the more dangerous hits but still got a little fucked up. I was the one who was closest to dying, Zabuza appeared though and allowed me to escape," Sakura snarled at the end and Itachi at least had the shame to bow his head in apology, but it wasn't good enough for her. He seemed to notice this and sighed before apologizing.

"How are you fine now though?" Shisui asked.

"The trees, more specifically, this one, healed me and is healing Sasuke and Naruto now as we speak. The forest led me to this location for safety. And before you even ask, I have no fucking clue how I'm able to see the souls of the trees so don't ask." They all got the message and gave inclinations of their heads before Shisui handed her an earth scroll.

"You earned it more than anyone. You have the ability to survive better than anyone, and you fought with Orochimaru while guarding your teammates, and stalling for us, though we still got here too late. Besides with Orochimaru and his team gone from the forest the spot was open for you since his scroll is now gone. Anyway, you passed. Once you're able just make your way to the tower. It's a bit away from here, but I'm sure you'll be fine. We have to be heading out soon, before we could be noticed. Orochimaru also might be skulking about somewhere," Shisui said and pulled her into a hug and whispered for her to be safe before releasing her and walking over to Itachi who was looking around the area. They were gone in a flash, leaving Team 7 together.

"I'm proud of you, you protected your teammates, and you're alive," Kakashi patted her on the head, and she could see the smile that was covered by his mask. "I'll be waiting at the tower, I know you'll make it." He poofed away and Sakura sighed as she looked around the area. She didn't want to take chances, so she's better lay some traps while they wait. Who knows who could stumble upon them at any moment.

* * *

Throughout the night Sakura slept under the protection of the forest after setting her traps and going over plans and her available jutsu. She was promised to be warned if there was any problem with either her teammates or the surroundings.

Near dawn she was alerted to the presence of three sound ninja nearby who had attached a bomb to the back of a squirrel, getting up she prepared herself and walked over to the squirrel who scurried towards her and ripped the bomb off its back, crushing the bomb in her hands so it couldn't be detonated. How dare they do this to such a precious and innocent animal. Growling she placed the squirrel down and shooed it.

"Come out, come out, come out, little sound ninja. Let's have some fun, I've been wishing to tear into somebody, I'm sure it'll be fun… for me," Sakura smirked and chuckled as she stood in the open, waiting for the attack to come. She cracked her neck and pulled out a kunai, twirling it lazily on her finger.

Three figures appeared, a woman with long black hair, a boy with black hair that was straight up, and a mummy like one it the middle of the two others. "Well...I thought you'd be the weakest. Seems you have some skill. But we have no wish to fight a weakling like yourself, even if you have some guts. Wake Sasuke-kun for us, would you?" The mummy asked and tilted his head, his slouched form combined with this made him look very zombie like, but she paid it no mind. Instead, she felt her temper rise.

"Sorry, I don't do what shitty Sound ninja tell me to do. It's not my policy. And you might want to check this situation...I'm the strongest on my team, and I'm also the smartest," Sakura said and straightened and disappeared, appearing behind the girl and grabbed her by her long hair and swinging her by it, tearing a scream from the woman, Sakura lodged her kunai into the girl's shoulder, making one arm useless. She then jumped back and cut a wire with the kunai she had used to pierce the girl's shoulder. A large tree trunk was attached and came swinging forward toward the whole group, the girl was taken out completely, blinded by pain. "One down, two assholes to go."

"You bitch!" The boy with black hair yelled and was about to charge her when his other male teammate stopped him.

"Do not worry for Kin, our mission is Sasuke, do not forget that," the mummy said, his eyes looking amused and sharp making Sakura narrow her eyes. His attitude pissed her off a bit, how he just didn't give a shit about what happened to their teammate. Whipping out two kunai and loading them with chakra she launched them at the two boy, the speed making them hard to dodge. The mummy raised his arm and deflected the kunai, a loud piercing sound ringing through the air. Sakura noticed it was a device, but she had no idea what for. The other raised his hand and two jets of wind burst from his hands and the tiny holes found in the palms. So he could manipulate wind, and it looked like the wind was quite powerful as it cut off branches from the trees. She's have to get behind him since they came from his hands. She knew nothing of the other one still though. Bette finish of the wind user first.

Crouching and preparing herself Sakura pumped chakra to her legs and feet for speed. "We just need to kill her and then we can continue." The two nodded to each other and came at her, Sakura waiting for her chance to strike. But she didn't strike, somebody else did.

"Konoha Whirlwind," the boy, Rock Lee, from earlier appeared out of the air and kicked both opponents in the back while spinning at a high speed. Sakura straightened at his appearance. He landed in front of her, his back to her. "The three of you do not deserve to take on Konoha's beautiful flower."

"Who are you?" the mummy asked as he realized he had lost the advantage of numbers against her.

"Rock Lee!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sakura asked and stepped to stand besides him, not liking to be behind someone, or the fact that he had obviously come because he thought she needed him. She didn't need him. She could handle things on her own, like she seemed to always do in her team.

"When you are in danger, I will appear at anytime."

"I'm not in danger, these idiots are weak, I can sense it in my bones. I'll be fine," Sakura answered and huffed, crossing her arms. "Besides, I'm your enemy too at the moment. This exam has destroyed my camaraderie with those outside of Team 7."

"I told you before, I will protect you till I die. That goes for any situation," Lee responded and smiled at her and Sakura curled her lip up a bit and snarled. "Besides you are important to me." Lee was removing his bandages and then disappeared, Sakura's eyes not being able to keep up at all. He was impossibly fast. He appeared behind the mummy and used those bandages to hold him in place as Lee jumped into the air, head down, and began to spin, and drop to the ground. But the black haired boy had stuck his hands into the ground and done something, so despite the obvious power behind the taijutsu, it seemed to have little effect. The mummy walked it off.

"That is a terrifying technique, despite landing in this earth pillow, I can still feel the pain, but now...it's my turn," the mummy said and held up his device clad arm. Sakura had no clue as to what he would do, and she prepared herself, whipped out her kusarigama and twirling it. The mummy headed for Lee, his device arm out, Lee was able to dodge it, but he seemed to be wobbling a bit, his eyes blurring as he blinked rapidly and his eyes squinted. "You may be fast, but our attacks move at the speed of sound, and far surpass yours." Lee crumbled to the ground, breathing heavily and Sakura contemplated his words.

Lee, after his move, his body have been weak looking, telling her that the move created a great strain on his body, and it would be bad if he used it again. But he had gotten worse after the seemingly missed attack. But she had noticed how the trees had covered their ears, and even she could hear a ringing that seemed to be insensible to all but her. He said their attacks moved at the speed of sound, and that he was faster. But Lee received no outward physical damage by her eyes. So whatever had hit him was moving at the speed of sound, or more conclusive with the ringing she had heard, was sound. Now Sound would affect the eardrums and the inner ear structures at the frequency he had created, something that pierced nature and, oddly enough, herself. Sound would rattle the eardrums and therefore the structures in the ear, disorienting his sense of balance and sensing the placement of his body parts. Quite the nasty little attack. Given enough exposure it could render someone unable to move, sickly, and most obviously, open to any attack.

Sakura, nodding slightly to herself, realized that she would need to find a way to either stop the sound from piercing her eardrums, or destroy the device. Perhaps even both. If she could stop the sound for a period of time, then she could destroy his device and then regain her hearing. It was the only thing she had, but it was enough of a chance that she had to go for it. Lee began to wretch, and drew the attention of both opponents. Making a handsign Sakura drained her ears, making her slightly deaf for the time being. But it was better than being affected.

Appearing behind the mummy she grabbed him by his fur covered back she slammed her foot into the space between his shoulder blades and sent him forward and crashing to the ground. Sakura sent chakra to her feet and pushed against the ground with just the right amount of chakra and spun out of the way of whatever wind the teammate had sent her way, destroying a tree in the process. The made Sakura quite angry as she saw one of the old ones grow even older as he died. Sakura rounded on this one now, he had made her angry, hurt a tree, and was in the way. That was three offenses too many in her opinion.

Using the skating technique she used on water she glided quickly over to the other boy and around his attacks. She made a fist and punched the other boy in the gut, getting between his arms and making him cough up blood. She then grabbed him and pulled him over her and threw him at his teammate, making the two of them collide. Rushing over to Lee who was still on the ground she grabbed him, he was an inconvenience on the field at the moment. She threw him into the tree space where her teammates were, seeing the light come on and begin to heal the boy. Now that he was out of the way, she could get back to her fight. The two males were getting back up, and they did not look happy. Like she cared.

They were mouthing something, but Sakura couldn't hear them, and she wasn't the best at reading lips. She could only make out some of the words. Most of them were insults from what she could make out, but it mattered not. They both charged at her and she made seals, and when they met, she replaced herself with a log and disappeared in the smoke, appearing above and letting go a barrage of kunai, some outwards to the trees and some towards her enemies. They dodged and lodged themselves in the ground. She then let more loose towards the oppositely retreating sound ninja, lodging into the ground around and behind them. Sakura then pulled out one last barrage and let them fly around the area, before pulling. She had attached ninja wire to the kunai she has thrown.

The wire moved in and ensnared the two in the wire, cutting them if the moved to much against it. She gave them credit for the fact that they had pulled kunai out at the last second at noticing the wire, and were now cutting themselves loose. She appeared behind the black haired one, feeling more rage towards him and grasped his two arms and implanted her foot in his back, and began to pull. She was tearing his arms out of their sockets. He began to scream but Sakura did not relent. He begged her to stop until he passed out from the pain, and then Sakura stopped. He would not longer be a problem.

His partner was frozen though, she had noticed the trees had been covering their ears every once in a while. He was realizing that she had nullified the effect of his jutsu on her, and that was obviously his main style of fighting. With that out of the plan and his two teammates down he realized that he was at a disadvantage against Sakura. She noticed him taking out his scroll and placing it on the ground and moved to get his female teammate. Sakura let her hearing come back to her, and moved towards the scroll and let him get his other teammate. "We will give that to you as a peace offering. We will let you be now." He disappeared.

Picking up the scroll she threw it in the air towards the bushes. "Come out, Team 10." Sakura rubbed her ears as she adjusted to sound again, everything a little piercing to her, even her own voice. The three genin came out, Shikamaru holding the scroll. "I see you three decided you were just going to watch. Well at least you weren't in my way. Caterpillar already has an earth scroll on him, and I already have a pair. No point in letting it go to the enemy, we need to pack the participants with Konoha shinobi."

"As expected from Sakura-san. You're as ruthless and calculating as we all knew you would be. Hell, you're even more than anyone thought," Shikamaru said and brought out his heaven scroll, now they were ready to move to the tower.

"Sakura...I don't know what you are. I've been in your mind and you've forced me out and trapped me in my own jutsu. I know you aren't human...but, you're my rival!" Ino announced and her two teammates look terrified by her own words and looked between the two girls.

"You're my rival? Don't fucking flatter yourself, bitch. You're no where near strong enough, nor skilled, intelligent, or determined enough to call yourself my rival. When you can say that your dream is to become a superb kunoichi who doesn't need a fucking boy to save them, and when you achieve that, then...I may consider you a potential rival. But you're no where near that level today, nor will you be tomorrow, not next week. Are you really going to work hard? I thought you only cared about you 'Sasuke-kun'," Sakura said and turned her back, walking over to her teammates and Lee who were doing well now, Lee was even coming out of the tree base.

"I will be stronger, stronger than you one day," Ino said from behind.

"Well the thing is...I'm still growing myself, so you'll always be a little behind. It will take years for you to get near my level," Sakura said and looked over her shoulder. "Will you go that far just to surpass me? Will you aim to reach me, no matter the cost to your looks, the thing you value above your jutsus?"

"I will! One day...one day I will get up to your level, and I will make you acknowledge me as your rival!"

"Well then...I see a new page in your book turning, flower," Sakura said and smiled a bit over her shoulder. Ino's and the others' eyes grew wide at the name. It was the first time Sakura hadn't called Ino bitch, she had called her something nice. "I have a little more respect for you. When you get close to that goal...I will call you by your name. A rare honor for even those above me."

"Green," Sakura said and looked to Lee who was getting up. "Good work, but your teammates will be look for you. I didn't need your help...but you helped despite the circumstances, you too have been promoted. Now get going. Your female teammate doesn't seem to happy." Lee looked a little pale at this as a brown haired kunoichi jumped down and started wailing on the bowl cut boy.

"I'm sorry for this idiot," the girl said as she bowed next to Lee who was looking worse than he had during the fight.

"Well, idiots tend to do stupid things. I'm kind of fucking used to it, have ya seen the idiots on my team?" The brown haired girl laughed.

"I'm TenTen, by the way," the girl introduced herself and Sakura looked her over.

"You're a strong and determined kunoichi, I like you, I'm calling you Buns," Sakura pronounces with a smirk and the girl across from her shook her head but grinned and nodded her head.

"Then I'll call you...hmm...Pinky would be boring, well I'll come up with something eventually," TenTen said and grabbed Lee before disappearing. When Sakura turned around she knew that Team 10 would be gone, and they were.

"Sakura...what happened?" Sasuke said as she woke up and looked around in a daze. Rubbing her forehead she sighed, and then groaned as Naruto popped up and looked around like a fidgety squirrel. Looks like she had some explaining to do.

* * *

They were all standing in lines as the 'preliminary round' was being explained by a man named Hayate, who had a terrible cough and couldn't form full sequential sentences due to said cough. Sighing she understood, so could they just start already? She was ready to kick ass. It had been a few days since she had done just that. Also, she was next to Team 8, and Kiba was giving her strange looks. She didn't know why, but she didn't like it. She had half a mind to turn around and knock him around while demanding why he was looking at her.

Finally they were asked to say if they wished to move onto the preliminary, if injuries or any other matters had left them not feeling ready. She saw a few hands go up, and she felt like Sasuke should, especially with that mark on his neck, but Sasuke wasn't one to back down from something like that. She had to wonder when his rational mind went to hell and died. Probably when Naruto and her became his teammates.

Finally they were dismissed to the stands to wait for the fights that would happen on the ground level, below the balconies that wrapped around the wall above and was connected by stairs. Looking across the way she saw the boy, Gaara. His eyes looked colder that they had before, but also had a hint of bloodlust in them. She wondered what he had been doing in the forest.

* * *

Gaara glared at the pink haired girl across from him, ignoring Shukaku who was telling him to just accept the girl and admit that he liked her. But that was stupid, she was then enemy, and he wanted to see her blood the most rain from the sky. He would kill her, he had been thinking she would be the first. But she would be the last to die. When the blood ran the streets he would kill her, and let her blood wash over him. Liking his thoughts he felt the sand swirl in the gourd. Shukaku was being more annoying than usual as of late. But Gaara could ignore the stupid demon for now.

* * *

Sakura sighed as the matches went on and on. Sasuke had been first against some random ninja who had a weird ability. But in the end Sasuke one without using chakra, after that things had been boring. So far the winners had been Sasuke, Shino, then sand dumbass. The matches would be shown on the board and they would usually be over quickly. Looking around Sakura sighed and puffed her cheeks out, everything was pointless at the moment. When was her name going to be called?

She felt a tap on her shoulder and Kakashi was pointing at the board. 'Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno'. Sakura sighed, she wouldn't get to have any fun. Sakura pouted a bit at this and jumped from the railing to the ground below to where Ino had apparently been waiting.

"Sure ya wanna do this, flower? You already know you can't win," Sakura said and slouched a bit where she stood, then realized she was pulling a Kakashi move and straightened up.

"One day I will make you see me as a rival. But, I need to know how far apart we really are if I'm going to do that," Ino said and nodded her head.

"I see, a good strategy for the moment, but I will continue to grow and the data you gather now will become moot."

"But I will know where to start," Ino said, a grin forming on her face and Sakura shook her head in amusement. The girl was growing a pair at the very least.

"Well...then wear your hitaete correctly before me. It's rude to me when you don't wear it as such. Besides you will then understand what it means to struggle like a real ninja." Ino seemed surprised by this, but still removed the hitaete from her waist and strapped it around her forehead. Sakura nodded her head and Ino did the same. "I won't go easy on you, and I'm going to end this quickly. I can't have any of my competitors for the final learning much, now can I?"

"No, so lets see how quickly you can finish me off when I give this everything I have," Ino said and the two girls looked to Hayate who was standing awkwardly in between the two girls. He called it, and they started their match. Ino charged, throwing shuriken and Sakura moved her body out of the way of them. When Ino was close she reached into her pouch and grabbed a smoke bomb, throwing it down when Ino was a few steps in range. Appearing behind the coughing girl Sakura pressed a pressure point at the back of the blonde's neck, and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did she was declared the winner and Asuma took Ino.

"Could you be any faster about it, Cherry?" Kakashi asked as she got back to their group, ignoring some of the silent and gaping figures who seemed to feel jipped for not seeing anything. Too fucking bad.

"I didn't want my future opponent to have a clue about anything. It was the most logical choice," Sakura said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who's next?" Sakura asked and looked back up to the board as it scrambled the new number of names. Sandy one the next match, followed by Lazyass. Then it was Naruto's turn.

"Alright, finally! It's here! It's here! My turn! My turn!" Naruto cheered and jumped around and Sakura shook her head at his stupidly typical behavior. He would never change.

"Don't screw up, Princess Sunshine," Sakura said and slapped him on the back, making him grin and give her a thumbs up in return as he told her to leave everything to him.

Down in the stadium Kiba and Naruto stood across from each other. Kiba held his hand up to the examiner in 'stop' motion and smirked at Naruto. "Naruto, let's make this a little more interesting. Let's strike a bet."

"A bet? Why? What for?" Naruto jumped like an excited puppy and Sakura wondered what the hell this bet would be for.

"It's for whomever wins this fight. If you win...I'll buy you as much ramen as you want for a day," Kiba said and paused as Naruto began jumping around and drooling at the prospect.

"Eh? What do you want?" Naruto asked and Sakura was curious too, Naruto didn't have much, and he already made a fool of himself.

"You and your team do things for each other when the time comes to help each other out, to help each others with tasks. This really isn't for you, but I want a date with Sakura," Kiba said and Sakura began coughing, not really sure as to what the hell this boy was thinking. What? A date with her? Did he want to get eaten? Sakura couldn't help but think how stupid he was. It seemed everybody else in the room was stumped as well. And they were all looking at her as well. Slapping a hand over her face she glared at the people around her and then a Kiba who smiled at her and waved. She then turned her glare to Naruto. If he dared to wager her…

"It's a deal!" Sakura was going to kill him, her chakra was coming off her in waves and she could hear Zabuza in her mind raging. And Shisui...oh god if Shisui knew that she had to go on a date...oh blood would be everywhere.

"Oi, bastards, I am not some piece of fucking property! I will not do this! I will murder you both, and I'll have someone helping me get away with your deaths as well," Sakura snarled at the end, not liking to be treated like this. She felt two hands on her shoulders, Kakashi's, holding her back from jumping into the ring as she balanced on the railing. Curse him and his superior strength.

"Don't worry, Sakura! I won't lose to him! Ramen's on the other side of winning!" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura slapped a hand over her face. Of course that boy would be more focused on Ramen than the other side of the bet if he lost. And if he did Sakura would make sure that he could never eat Ramen again. "So just go along, please! If you don't I can't get Ramen for free!"

"Fine...but you will never eat Ramen again if you lose," Sakura said and she saw him shiver in fear and she sighed. If he lost this her first date would be taken by a guy she didn't even like. Sakura wasn't the romantic or sentimental type, but there was just a…precedence that you go on a date that you'll actually have a good time on. Sure Kiba wasn't the worst, he was one of the few in the academy she could stomach, but she didn't want to date him.

"I promise, Sakura!" Naruto shouted and she sighed, she'd...have to put some faith in Naruto, no matter how hard that was to do. It wasn't usually her in this position, and she didn't like it at all. Turning her back to the fight she waved a hand above her for them to continue. She saw Kakashi's eye crinkled in amusement at the situation and she decided to shred his porn.

"Please Begin," Hayate said and moved back for Naruto and Kiba to begin. Sakura didn't want to see the fight, she could hear it all well enough and pick up on what was happening through her senses. She could hear the smoke bombs and Naruto biting Kiba as Akamaru, then his revealing that he can use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The fight continued from there, both boys delivering blows to their opponents. There was also at one point Kiba challenging Naruto to the right of Hokage, and that's when she knew Kiba wouldn't win. Naruto, despite all his faults, would never stand by and allow someone to joke about his dream, that just wasn't in him. She could hear Naruto rising up, and as she looked around she smirked. Everyone was watching, everybody was seeing Naruto, this was his recognition for the moment.

Turning around Sakura too gave her eyes to Naruto, he was growing it would seem. He faked Kiba and made the boy attack his own dog, leaving Kiba open and alone. "Don't use you jutsus so openly or else they'll be used as an advantage against you, baka." Sakura smirked at the words, they were the ones Kakashi had said to Naruto in waves he truly was getting smarter it would seem. Once again the match was on again, Kiba had calmed down while Naruto ranted about some new ability. But Kiba was fast, faster than Naruto it would seem and was pushing Naruto into defense, and Naruto couldn't even make handsigns with the speed of his opponent. But eventually he was able to defeat Kiba, though...not in the most conventional manner. And Kiba was loaded on to a cot and taken by the medics. In the end, she didn't have to go on a date, though she would admit Kiba had some good combinations with his partner.

And Hinata made somewhat of a move on Naruto...so the girl could grow some balls at times. Who would have thought the princess would fall for the idiot. Shaking her head Sakura looked back up to the board.

After that it was Hinata versus her cousin Neji, the girly boy on Lee's team. Neji was vicious and seemed set to hurt Hinata. Hinata was trying her best, but she just kept getting it. But she wanted to get stronger. Hinata had always looked up to Naruto for never giving up and believing in himself, things Hinata did not have within her. She was also kind and was not confident in her abilities. This Neji seemed to exploit that, whatever happened in their clan must've been pretty big. But with Naruto's cheering she seemed to want to change herself. But in the end Neji one, and his stupid ideals were taken in by the poor girl, making her doubt herself even more. Naruto was there though, and she smiled at he declared to kick Neji's ass for Hinata.

But the Byakugan sure was a nifty trick in the Hyuuga's bag, something she would have to calculate for the final if she faced him.

"Heh, like she could ever change. Dropouts will always be drop outs," Neji muttered pridefully as he came to take his place back in the stands though everyone else besides Team 10 on their side was still on the floor.

"So people can't change?" Sakura asked and looked at him, a smirk on her lips that dripped poison as he glared at her.

"That's correct."

"Then I guess you'll always be a bitchy, nothing, branch family, egomaniac with a grudge. I think that's more pitiful than a dropout, you're far beneath everyone here. Including the Princess. I finally found a name for you, you're the new bitch," Sakura said and smirked. Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked ready for a fight. "Oh...you take offense to that? Well it's what you are, so why fight it if you can't change. You may see yourself as a prodigy...but truly you are nothing more than what I have said. Or will you contradict yourself?"

"I hope to face you in the finals, then you will see who is dirt," Neji responded and faced forwards as they were joined by the rest of their teammates again.

"I've already seen who it is, so it doesn't matter. Though I may be able to have fun with you, bitch," Sakura said and faced forward as well.

After that it was Lee vs Gaara. That made Sakura uneasy as she tried to take breaths. Her dreams had never changed about this, no matter what they had stayed the same. It was like watching it again, except this time, she would see it in real life. The blood wouldn't just be an image, it would be real and free flowing. "Sakura...is this it?" Kakashi whispered in her ear and she gave a shaky nod, which she saw Kakashi pass to Gai. "Do you want to go?"

"I owe him enough to watch this...even if I don't want to see what will happen to him." Kakashi squeezed her shoulder and she placed her hand over his, she needed something to ground her at the moment. Lee...this match would cripple him and leave him unable to be a ninja ever again. It was an amazing fight though. Lee was faster, faster than ever. He had immense physical strength too, making his attacks even better. Despite not being able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Then there was his Eight Paths ability, something Sakura had never even thought possible for the human body was to remove the valves in chakra. Truly he was a taijutsu genius in his own right, no one could deny that. And his lotus abilities were amazing as well, and since Lee was the spitting image of Gai she could assume they were the same, and Gai had those abilities as well. But the strain put on the body by the Eight Paths was amazing, everyone could see that. It had weakened him significantly after using it, and had given Gaara the opening he needed. Just like in her dream...Lee's arm and leg we wrapped in sand and then crushed into fragments no doubt. Gai was able to get down to Lee though in time to stop Gaara from killing Lee though, so they should be thankful for that. Lee was taken away to the hospital.

Gaara truly was a beast though, he had no hesitation about killing...he was a little like her then. He and her were both beasts. The only difference was that Sakura could restrain herself.

Today was the loss of a great ninja of Konoha.

Closing her eyes Sakura left. She passed Gaara on her way out. "I will kill you."

"You can try, Panda. But I have more reasons to win than you, better reasons. I won't let you get away, you will suffer, more than you already do," Sakura said and brushed past him.

* * *

So here is this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!

_Kiba didn't get his date...haha. _

_Next Chapter will be some training, hospital visits, flowers, and the beginning of the matches. I'm not going to go too deep into the training, just a pinch so that it leaves you with something. _

Please Review!

~Stay Free


	10. Chapter 9

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...I think I've said this enough for you guys to get the fact that I don't own Naruto.

_So like I said last time this will be a chapter of hospitals, flowers, some training, and the beginning of the Final Exam._

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Sakura sighed as he browsed through the flowers in the Yamanaka shop, Inoichi wasn't here so Ino was staring at her. It was truly unnerving. "Why are you here? I didn't know you were someone who likes flowers." Ino commented and Sakura straightened from her place next to the roses, they were all colorful and bright this time of year, there were also lotus flowers though, which would be perfect for Lee.

"I'm not completely what I appear to be, I have an appreciation set deep in my soul for nature. I actually come to your shop often, though most of the time your father is the one at the counter," Sakura replied as she decided that Lotus flowers would not be appropriate and went for the black roses, cutting a dozen and placing them on the counter where Ino began to wrap them in paper. Then she got some Apple Blossoms to garnish it with.

"You also know how to choose a bouquet," Ino said as she added the other flowers to the roses.

"You're father taught me, he said he could remember them so well because your mother had always beat the meanings into him in the hopes he would become more romantic," Sakura said and grabbed her wallet to pay for the flowers.

"So, who are these for?" Ino asked, a prying grin on her face with a look of excitement.

"Lee, they say he won't be a ninja ever again. They meanings of the flowers I believe will give him some hope for the future. I understand what he's going through, so I want to help in some way," Sakura said and chewed on her bottom lip as she took the flowers from the wide eyed blonde. Before the prying blonde could ask anything else Sakura had placed the money on the counter and sprinted out of shop, and made her way to the hospital.

She could understand on an emotional level what Lee was going through. He didn't know what to do, his past work had been taken from him, and now he was alone. Everybody was feeling sorry for him, pitying him, but he didn't need that. Somebody needed to let him know that there was always something to be done, always something you could do. It was hard to see the future when the past was all you could think about.

Arriving at the hospital Sakura was given his room number but, when she arrived, he was no where to be seen. He was gone. Placing the flowers in a vase Sakura looked around for a clue as to where he could've gone, and looking out the window she saw him doing push ups in the hospital garden. A nurse was trying to make him stop, he was making his condition worse. Sakura jumped from the window and landed in front of him. "Hero...stop," Sakura gripped his shoulder and made him look at her, he was in pain from his workout.

"I can't…I must not fall behind," Lee grounded out and Sakura sighed.

"You won't. But if you keep pushing yourself you'll only do more damage to your system. The more damage done, the less likely you'll be a ninja again. You need rest," Sakura explained and held him still as he tried to fight against her to work more. But Sakura was stronger now that he was crippled.

"I'm fine," Lee said and panted as he continued to struggle.

"No, you were fine. You're injured now. And one day you will be fine again. But not today Lee, you will stop if you want to be a ninja again." He looked up surprised by her words, his eyes wide. She had probably been the only one to tell him that. "You're never hopeless until you die. Until then there is always hope. I know that hope seems far off, mine is far off as well, but one day, both of us will reach it. Now, get back to fucking room and stop annoying the docs and nurses." Sakura said and stood back up, grinning and then walking off. She had said what she needed to say, no more words were needed than that.

She exited the garden and was met by Kakashi and her team. "What is it?"

"You're fighting Dosu, Sasuke is against Gaara, and Naruto is against Neji. I will be training Sasuke, and Ebisu will be training Naruto. And your friend will continue to train you," Kakashi said and Sakura nodded her head in understanding. The other boys looked excited but Sakura sighed, her opponent wasn't that difficult. But she would take him out still. "In one month the final exam will take place at the stadium. I hope to see you all there."

"We hope to see a day where you'll be on time, Scarecrow," Sakura said and walked off, heading to Shisui's apartment where he would no doubt be waiting for her. Sakura's book was also there so she would need that. Looking down to the glove on her right hand she smiled as she saw Zabuza's face there still. She nodded to herself as she looked back up. She would grow stronger over the next month, and then she would be ready for the battle to come.

* * *

Arriving at the apartment Sakura was surprised to find Shisui was not alone, his team was with him and they were all sitting on the couch. "Sakura!" Shisui called and got up, walking over to her and wrapping her in a big hug. "We'll get started soon enough on your training as soon as we're done memorizing our battle plans."

"Battle plans? For the attack?" Sakura asked as she was pulled into a seat next to Shisui and in front of a bunch of papers that were scattered on the coffee table. There were maps and information on some of the enemies. There was also a bio on Gaara.

"Yep, we're to be stationed near the Hokage for his protection. But we're reviewing also the stations of the other groups, that way we won't hurt our comrades," Shisui explained as he picked up a sheet with all the locations and stations of the other ninja.

"So you're the one who informed us of the attack. I got to say, you don't look like much," a man with a senbon in his lips said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, well you look like a shady, fucking pervert but you don't hear me doubting you," Sakura growled and she saw all of them shoot her looks, Shisui's and Itachi's of exasperation, and the man a look of surprise, the woman, one with purple hair, was muffling her laughter on the other hand.

"Ah, she's got claws for a kitten. No wonder why Shisui blows our ears off about you. I'm Genma Shiranui, and this is Yugao," he inclined his head as he said this and Sakura looked suspiciously back at him.

"Sakura Haruno."

"So who're you fighting in the first round? What do you know about him?" Itachi asked, as he put a paper down and looked at her.

"Dosu, Sound ninja, he uses a device on his arm to create sound waves that he manipulates with his chakra. It vibrates the eardrum and the inner muscles of the ear to destroy the opponents sense of balance and knock them off their feet. By using chakra to still the bones of my ears so that they don't vibrate I can negate this one effect, but it leaves me temporarily deaf. Also, by getting his hand directly on a body part he can also manipulate his sound through the human body, causing organs to vibrate instead. This causes internal damage to the body, and therefore leaves the opponent struggling to move, if not unable to at all. I have not figured out how I can guard against this if it were to strike. I believe I should dismantle the device at the beginning of the match, it is his main style of fighting that I know of, obviously the form he is most adept to as well. He knows nothing of any jutsu of mine, I have merely used taijutsu in front of him. But Orochimaru is with him and he may or may not pass on some abilities of mine to Dosu," Sakura explained and thought to herself about what she had heard about Chouji's match, coupled with her fight against him.

"Well Orochimaru doesn't really care about his followers, their all disposable, so it's unlikely Dosu will know anymore that what you've showed him. It's a good thing that you've kept your skills to yourself, a ninja's abilities are better a secret to be used only in the right circumstances. It's all about timing. But you know much, which will allow you to create a good plan to defeat your enemy," Yugao said, a smirk on her face and Sakura smirked right back.

"Well, what about the others? You may have to face the others, we're not sure when during the exam Gaara will change," Genma asked, his senbon twirling in his mouth.

"Shikamaru, a lazyass but a user of the Shadow stitching technique and despite his exterior, a silent genius and strategist. He doesn't like to move around unless necessary. He prefers distance fighting, and if you get too close he'll ensnare you in his jutsu. Temari, sand ninja, a wind user whose fan is her main weapon, can deflect projectiles with her ability. Kankuro, sand ninja, a puppet user. Switches his body with his puppets in tough situations. Neji Hyuuga, byakugan user and asshole. Can see the chakra points in the body and block the flow of chakra. Gaara, sand ninja, sand user and main component of the plan. Blood thirsty and out for my head since we first met. Naruto, kage bunshins are his main ninjutsu. Sasuke, uchiha, little mastery of his sharingan at the moment, a slight strategist, prefers to attack without a plan though. Shino Aburame, kikaichu holder, his bugs will drain your chakra, silent type, strategist, not an outright fighter, distance fighter."

"So you've gotten something on all of them, and two of them are your teammates so you know their fighting styles and habits well," Genma said and slouched back in his seat and yawned, his senbon not falling back at all. She wondered how he did that.

"Well, you mostly have taijutsu skill, so we should work on long distance ninjutsu and genjutsu attacks. It seems like all of them besides Naruto are long range, so it will be difficult to get in close for taijutsu. Are you sure you're ready for more of my training?" Shisui asked and smirked at her, remembering her pained expression that last time they trained.

"Yeah, but I want to read up on some of the jutsu in my book. You guys also seem to need some more time with battle plans, so I'll go out and read," Sakura said and moved to get her things saying she'll see Shisui in the morning and headed out.

* * *

The next day Sakura was Shisui were at some random area she had never been too before. It was surrounded by what seemed to be a moat, and there were only about two trees on the little island. The size of the area was good, but a bit cramped in any situation. The last time she had trained with Shisui it was in a large open space. "This little area is the only place you can step, this is about the size of the arena you will fight in. We only worked on a bit on ninjutsu the last time, but this time I'm going to push you to the max of your limits. Sakura, I think you know at this point that you have two types of chakra." Shisui said and looked at her expectantly, nearly daring her to say he was wrong, something he rarely was.

"Yeah...both are strong, and neither are like regular ninja chakra. One of them is white feeling, bright and shining, and kind yet still dangerous. The other is black I believe, and it's dark and dangerous, malicious even. What does this have to do with anything?" Sakura asked, she wasn't sure why he was asking her this when she didn't know much about it.

"You have two reserves, but you usually use this white chakra over the black, and the black only came out that time when you were really angry in Waves. Kakashi told me this. Since you have two types, both strong and abnormally large, I want you to try and work with the black chakra, or, even use the black and white together. Think you can?" He was taunting her, he knew how to bait her, and damn it was working.

"Of course I can," Sakura said as she huffed and made a hand seal to concentrated, then relaxing herself she concentrated on her chakra. She could clearly feel the white, but the black was elusive to her, it hid and escaped her. But if she could find a hair of it she could pull it out. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she found it, hiding in the shadows of her white chakra. Pulling it out she felt immense power rack through her body, nothing like the usual white which she used sparingly. This was heavier and it was clouding her judgement, whereas the white allowed her to do as she pleased. But she would learn to tame this power like she had the white.

"Well you drew it out, now try to mix it with the white," Shisui's voice sounded like it was far off in the distance, but she could still hear him and complied, pulling out the white she mixed the two together and she gasped at the feeling. Her heart was hammering in her body and breathing was quickening, the power of her chakra combined was astonishing, she wasn't sure how long she could hold them together without passing out. A hand landed on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see him smiling, a comforting look that had always calmed her down. Slowly she regained normal breathing and was able to relax and control the joint power. "Alright, now separate them again." She did so, slowly unmixing the two chakras and then moving them away from each other. "Now bring the chakra back." She pulled it back into her body, it not having left her skin able to be absorbed again. She breathed out a sigh of relief when that was done.

"What was this for?" Sakura asked, not understanding what this could possibly be about.

"You needed to learn how to control the two, you have amazing control, truly a genius like Kakashi said, but the black seemed to only react to your emotions. I want you to be able to use both, using a chakra from emotions lessens your control, so you need to remove the emotion trigger by practicing and learning about it. You have a lot of stamina, and you have even more when you combine the two. I want to learn about how your three different chakras, the white, black, and mixed, all react to jutsus, and which is best for which. That way you can use every jutsu to the max," Shisui explained and pumped a fist in the air, obviously excited for their training while she groaned a bit, remembering all the pain she went through in a few days before the exams. Now they had a month, and the day was not nearly done.

"Alright I got it, I got it. But I was also hoping to work on some ninjutsu from my book and the other things in it," Sakura said and smiled, this was her time to learn as much as she could and grow. She was excited to learn as much as she could from the book.

"Well today we won't be doing much, more laying out the plans for your training, so why don't you get the book while I go get the scrolls that I brought and the board as well," Shisui said and walked off, Sakura laughed and dove for the pack she always used, and opening it she grabbed onto the book, only to realize it was quite heavy. And larger than it had been. Pulling it out it was no longer the size of a small book, it was now about the size of a dictionary. Sakura didn't know whether to be happy to, obviously, have more material, or to groan at the added weight since she never left the village or went anywhere without it usually. But there was also something that she had felt, metal. Looking into her big bag of secrets she saw the hilt of a sword. She slowly pulled it out and was astonished by what she saw. It was large, but not big like Zabuza's.

Is was massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel was a single spike, the grip was plain, but the guard was skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Overall it was around her height. "I guess more swordsmanship will be in the program?" Shisui's voice rang out and she turned around and laughed at his look of distaste. Laughing Sakura nodded her head and looked at the blade.

"So, let's get started! I can't wait any longer!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped on Shisui, a large and excited grin plastered on her face.

* * *

The day before the exam Sakura was ready to pass out and relax, she was exhausted, but she knew she was ready for the exam tomorrow. All she had to do now was relax and let her body grow comfortable. She showered and took a nice ice bath to clear her muscles before dropping into bed, setting her alarm for seven, and then passing out within seconds of hitting the pillow. Gods she had missed her bed!

* * *

Sakura awoke to her alarm blaring in her ears and she shoved her fist into the damn thing, crushing it so it would never dare make such a disgusting noise to her ever again. She sighed as she was about to roll back over and go back to sleep, but she heard the sizzling of food and remembered what today was. No doubt Shisui was cooking her breakfast.

She rose and stretched before opening her eyes and seeing Shisui cooking, just like she knew he would be. It seemed like he wasn't done yet so she had time to get changed and read over the plans for today. She walked over to her small closet and was about to pick out her usual outfit when she noticed something, it was the same outfit, just in different colors. Her tight black ninja pants were the same, and so were her knee high, open toed boots. But her kimono top was no longer red, but a forest green color. It's braided strap on the right to compensate for the sleeve missing on that side was black though, and the bottom of the sleeve on the left was black as well. Her gloves were the same, one long, the other going to her upper arm. The obi was now black as well with green splatter near the ends. And then her hitaete cloth had been changed to a pristine white with the long cloth still coming to the middle of her back. Her pouches and kusarigama holsters were white as well.

"Why are my clothes different colors?" Sakura asked as she looked around her closet for even a scrap of red, but found none to be seen.

"I thought you'd like the green," Shisui's voice travelled to her and she could hear the pout in his and she cursed his abuse over her mind, swaying her easily to do as he wished most of the time. At least there were no Uchiha fans on the clothing.

"I like green and the white is nice, but why'd you change my clothes?" Sakura asked as she got dressed, knowing Shisui wouldn't turn.

"The red is too outstanding, green if better for camoflage. And the colors I got make you look cuter." Of course, any chance to make her look cuter instead of threatening he took. Grumbling about his motive she finished getting dressed and retrieved her notebook, something Shisui had gotten her where they had gone over her plan for the matches and her orders for the battle to come. She sat down at her table and began going over the things written there and double checked that she had everything that she would need.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered as her food was placed in front of her. She pushed away her book and slowly ate, talking a bit with Shisui as he ate before he left to go get changed into his ANBU gear. Once they were done and the dishes had been cleared away Sakura locked up her apartment and they left, Shisui disappearing before he could be spotted by anyone.

The walk was uneventful and when she got to the stadium people were already filling the stands, and the important people were already high up in the stands and there were fireworks launching into the air and she was told to stand in a line next to all the other contestants. Except there were two people missing, both were her idiot teammates and the matches would begin any time soon. Where the fuck were they? This was an important day! Grumbling under her breath she took a place in between Shikamaru and Shino.

The entrance ceremony was beginning and she sighed obviously Kakashi had rubbed off a little too much on them. As things were about to start Naruto crashed into the arena, and Shikamaru helped him up while Naruto yelled about Bulls coming for all of them. She calmly walked over to him and knocked him over the head to shut him up, not caring for his loud mouth at the moment.

"Stop walking around. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd," Genma instructed and they all took their places again. Most looking blank, Sakura and Naruto the only ones with emotions on their faces. Naruto was smiling big and wide, and Sakura was smirking, one side of her mouth showing teeth. That is until she looked up to the Kage booth and saw the Hokage and the 'Kazekage' together.

The Hokage began the ceremony, a regurgitation of the rules no doubt and she nearly cried. Couldn't they just get on with it! Her nerves were going haywire and she needed to kick the crap out of something if she was going to survive, at least let her move around a bit! After the Hokage was done Genma began to explain the matchups and direct them to the wait area of the participants who were not fighting would stay till they were called. "Alright, the same rules apply as they did to the preliminaries. There are no rules. The match ends when someone gives up or dies. But I can stop a match and call a winner at any time. But let's get things started, the crowds are watching and they want a show. The first match it, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. Now the rest of you go to the waiting room!"

Sakura shot a look to Naruto as she walked away from the group. She turned back to facing forward when she felt a pair of eyes on her. It was Gaara, he was grinning at her in a creepy manner. Walking faster she caught up to him. "So, I guess you're having a hard time controlling yourself. How long has it been since you've made blood fall? How pathetic, you have no restraint at all. A ninja who can't control his urges is just a mindless beast. You would do well to remember that," Sakura said, not looking at him, but still smirking as she could feel his anger and malice roll off him in waves.

"Perhaps I'll take that into consideration after I bathe in your blood and tear open your carcass," Gaara said back, she could hear the glee in his voice at the prospect and she made a sound in the back of her throat.

"Well...we'll see who shall be the empty shell after today. Perhaps you should rethink your plan for today, get out while you can. You won't have a chance here," Sakura said and she noticed him and his teammates still. Making a face of confusion she raised an eyebrow at them. "Your match plans that is...you do have some idea, don't you?" Sakura then opened the door to the waiting room and walked in, not sparing a glance over her shoulder to the group of sand ninja behind her and jumped onto the railing of the waiting room balcony. Then she sat down, back against the wall, and feet stretched out. She was waiting for this fight, wondering how Naruto would approach this.

"Now, first match, begin," Genma announced loudly for all to hear and the crowds erupted into cheers. Everyone was excited to see the Hyuuga genius in battle, but it would be everyones' surprise when Naruto won this. Naruto wouldn't lose, he might be an idiot, but he had stamina close to her level, and the raw determination to not stop fighting, and could push his reserves past their limits. After all, he had Kyuubi inside him, powering him when he was weak. Neji was a genius, but even geniuses had their limits, and Naruto would be his.

It started off one sided, Naruto charging in like the idiot he was, fists raised and ready for a fight, and Neji merely blocking all of his attacks. The Byakugan giving him the ability to see everything around him, and see Naruto's weak spots. And when Neji did attack, open palm to the gut, Naruto felt it, that was for sure, the damage done, but his body no doubt already healing. But then there were the tenketsu, the chakra points, that Neji went for. She wondered if Naruto's healing accounted for those or not.

Naruto eventually brought out his kage bunshin, putting distance between himself and the enemy, but Neji wasn't an offense only type of guy, he was a strong defense player, and even better at alternating between offense and defense to defeat his enemies. And when Naruto's bunshins attacked from behind they couldn't even get him. Shisui had explained a lot to her about the Byakugan, most of it with distaste. Neji could see all around him, practically 360 degrees, but apparently there was a weak spot. Shisui had refused to tell her though, saying that it was better she not know everything so that she could learn.

But then Neji spilled the beans about his past and the Branch and Head families of the Hyuuga clan. Sakura began to understand a little where his whole concept of fate and never changing came from, but she still didn't agree to her. It seemed like he was coming up with excuses for the things that happened instead of facing them.

Naruto wouldn't accept it either, and though all his tenketsu were hit, reddish orange chakra poured out of him. The Kyuubi's chakra, and it was healing him, wrapping around him, giving him power. Naruto had learnt how to use it...just like she had learnt to control hers...though her situation was a little different. Now though...Naruto was on par with Neji, keeping up in the fight.

When they clashed it created a large explosions creating craters which each boy was lying in, but it was Neji who stood, yet Naruto who conquered, digging his way to victory and coming from beneath Neji with the other none the wiser to his plan. Naruto had won it, he did not stop, because he believed in victory, determined to never stop, and thinking ahead despite the situation. It was something so powerful and amazing, it could change fate. Naruto had grown stronger, beneath very nose he had done, so...she would have to come up with a new nickname. He had earned it.

Smiling to herself Sakura joined in with the cheers as Naruto was declared the victor. People all around the stands were recognizing his growth, his ability, despite what they thought of him. He was slowly changing their minds.. She was proud of the little idiot...but she could still kick his ass. She would always make sure she could. That thought made her freeze and then chuckle as Shikamaru complained about Naruto now being part of the 'Cool Group'. Naruto had made her want to become stronger...it seemed she was still underestimating him, and his powers went farther than she thought.

Naruto finally came back to the waiting room as the stands began to quiet down. She held up a fist and smirked at him as he looked at her. "C'mon, I hate to admit it, but fuck it, ya made me a little proud to be your teammate," Sakura said and rolled her eyes despite a smirk coming to her face. Naruto lit up and his fist connected with hers. "Now, where is Ice Princess, if that bastard misses both our epic matches I'll kill him. I mean what the hell is he thinking. It's been a fucking month and he can't be on time? What's he thinking? The crowd has been waiting for this match especially."

"Ah...he would drag his own body here, beaten and broken, before missing this," Naruto said in agreement and Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, what were they going to do then?

"Ladies and Gentleman," Genma said and brought everyone to his attention. "An examinee for the next match has yet to arrive. Therefore the match will be delayed, and we will begin the next match first. Then, the next match is Kankuro vs Shino Aburame. Come down."

"Examiner, I'm giving up. I forfeit the match," Kankuro announced and Sakura narrowed her eyes at this. Why would he forfeit? Was he wishing to get to Gaara faster so their plan could be enacted? Or was their a personal reason to it that he would give up. And it didn't seem like Shino was happy about the forfeit either, he wished to show off, despite the fact that he would never say it.

"Kankuro has given up, therefore Shino Aburame wins by default." Genma said and Temari whipped out her fan and floated down into the stadium. She was ready it would appear. Shikamaru on the other hand looked like he was ready to give up, he really didn't want to fight it would seem. Such a lazy ass. Sakura would fight Temari, it would be fun, unlike her match up coming. "Alright, Shikamaru Nara, get down here. It's your turn." Shikamaru looked ready to give up...but Naruto wouldn't allow it, and pushed Shikamaru from the stands into the arena, the victim falling on his back into the ring. But despite that, Shikamaru stayed laying on the ground, and the stands began to throw things at him.

Temari was a firecracker that was sure, she didn't like to be doubted and was impulsive, but those impulses were few in the match as she quickly changed to a calculative mind set when Shikamaru stretched his shadow to the max. The distance was an advantage to Temari, and it gave her the chance to swing her fan in a larger radius, building up the wind's sharp edges. Shikamaru took time before attacking again, using the time to make the shadow he was in to grow larger and be able to stretch farther. He chased her with a shadow and she used her fan to block his view of her until she was caught. Shikamaru had used the holes in the ground that Naruto made to stretch his shadows farther and catch her. This entire time it was his plan to get her there. He truly was a genius...a lazy one though.

And then he forfeited...and Sakura could not roll her eyes hard enough at this. It was so like him yet so disappointing.

"Winner by default, Temari." Genma announce and raised his arm on the side of which Temari was. Shikamaru walked out of the area and she could see Temari fuming. It wasn't much of a victory, that was for sure. The enemy had her, and she would've lost, but he gave up. It wasn't a real win. "Next round, Dosu and Sakura Haruno." Sakura sighed, not really caring about her match since it wouldn't be much fun at all. Sakura jumped from the stands and landed in the stadium in a crouch before standing. She smirked at him and he shook his head. Dosu came down moments after and they faced each other.

Looking up into the stands she heard a loud and familiar voice. It was Shisui...and he was waving a pink banner with her name on it, garnering a lot of attention to himself. That idiot would never change, but it made her smile.

"Begin."

Sakura jumped back and rushed chakra to her ears to still the bones and muscles there, making her deaf for the time being. His sound wouldn't work on her so he'd have to get close. Sakura pushed against the ground with her chakra, once again becoming a skater on land. Speeding towards him she dodged under his left arm and then grabbed him by the back of his fur coat thing and began to swing him around her, not letting up her grip before skating closer to a wall and throwing him into it. The wall around him formed a crater. Jumping into the tree line she went through hand signs and reentered the area. He charged her and Sakura and she dodged his attacks, whipping out a kunai she moved around him. Jumping back she waited for him to come forward, and when he did she was behind him.

The image in front of him had been a genjutsu she had created, and her body, which had been hidden, appeared and kusarigama was wound around his body, the blade by his neck, pressing firmly and drawing a line of blood there. "You should really be more aware of when you're under a genjutsu." She constricted the chains around him and bones began to crack as he screamed in pain before passing out.

"Winner, Sakura Haruno!" Sakura dropped his slumped body and jumped back to the waiting room. Everyone in it was gaping at her, except Gaara who was glaring at her more than he already had been.

"Sakura, that was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed as the entire stadium was in an uproar over what had just happened. Her show of power and skill had obviously been the hit of all the matches so far.

* * *

Shisui grinned, Sakura was a smart fighter, preferring to trap her enemies and always leave them in the dark of what she was truly doing, attacking from behind a lot. A good quality for a ninja. Genjutsu was also a factor that would catch the attention of many chuunin in the area and others. It was a rare skill to be able to use genjutsu properly, and it was handy in many situations. Even an alteration of what you see was a feat. The last genjutsu user that was her age was Kurenai, now a jounin. But she hadn't even shown everything yet, she had yet to show her ninjutsu or true taijutsu prowess to the crowds. And her weaponry combinations were something to be wary of as well.

And everyone was in awe, wood being created they had heard of, and earth as well, but Sakura could create plants and her flames were not the typical red, but an entrancing emerald that captured the foes attention.

"So, that's the girl that holds the keys to the future? She's cute," a familiar voice sounded behind him and Shisui turned to see Jiraiya behind him, looking towards the balcony where she now was.

"Yep, without her...well I'd hate to think about her first predictions coming true. But she truly is amazing," Shisui responded and moved a bit so the older shinobi could lean against the railing as well.

"She'll grow up beautiful and strong, a truly great kunoichi. She'll probably meet Kage level one day, faster than Naruto as well," Jiraiya stated, a contemplative look on his face.

"She will truly be a heartbreaker, she already is. I've thankfully been able to chase some of the boys away from her. She's like a little sister to me, I don't want some genin boy trying to get her. But as for Kage...she'd never take it, she'd spit in the face of anyone who'd offer her that position."

"She reminds me of an even feistier Tsunade. I never there would be a female worse than her...I'll have to be careful in the future around her," Jiraiya said and Shisui turned his glare onto the white haired man.

"Don't even use Sakura for your books, I'll kill you myself."

"Got it...so...she has two chakras in her?"

"Yeah...white and black, nothing like it is on the books, even in the most forbidden areas, no one can find anything on the type of chakra she has. But she has more reserves than Naruto, she also has complete control unlike Naruto. If we knew about her chakra, her control would allow her to become an accomplished medic."

"She's that good with her control?" Jiraiya's voice was astounded as he gaped a bit at the news he had just received.

"Yep, she can mix and separate her chakra easily, and her chakra is versatile as well. She can use every element, but her chakra warps it a bit. You haven't seen it yet, but what happens is a little weird, yet truly beautiful," Shisui said and rolled up his banner now that they were once again waiting for his little cousin.

"Another powerhouse...what's her story?"

"That's not something I can tell you, but if you gain her trust somehow then maybe you can hear."

"I'm not very good with gaining trust."

"I know you aren't."

"Where is your cousin, Sasuke, by the way?"

"I don't know, but Fugaku-sama won't be happy at all if he is disqualified. Obaa-chan on the other hand is fretting like no other," Shisui sighed as he scanned the area, looking for anything suspicious.

"He'd better get here soon. The crowd can't take much longer of this waiting," Jiraiya said and also looked around the area, though he stopped when he saw a busty woman.

* * *

Sakura was tired of waiting when Sasuke and Kakashi appeared via transportation jutsu to the center of the arena, just making it in time before he could be disqualified. Sasuke stated his name and everyone went into an uproar, he was an Uchiha, so everybody kind of worshipped him.

"Oi, Ice Princess! Is Scarecrow's lateness catching? I thought you truly wouldn't come...you are quite fragile!" Sakura said and laughed at the end, Naruto agreeing with her and Sasuke glaring at them for their comment.

"Sakura, Naruto, did you win your matches?"

"Easily, it was really disappointing, I couldn't have any fun at all," Sakura pouted and Kakashi chuckled and her teammates shook their heads.

"I beat Neji's ass into the ground!" Naruto exclaimed and smiled, fixing his hitaete, a habit he had when he was proud of himself.

"Then once I'm done with mine, I'm going to beat you two as well," Sasuke said, looking cocky and confident.

"Yeah fucking right, Ice Princess, I can still kick your ass and I always will be able to," Sakura shot right back. "Don't get cocky just cause Scarecrow was teaching you. I had someone better than Scarecrow teach me."

"Yeah, and I did as well!" Naruto chorused along and they could see Kakashi's shoulders shrinking lower and lower from their indiscreet jibes to his skills.

"Really, who? I highly doubt someone of that caliber would take either of you two on, you're both such losers."

"Nuh uh! I got a Toad Hermit to teach me, and he's crazy powerful despite being a super pervert!"

"I had your cousin."

All heads turned to her and she could see steam coming from his ears. Shisui was a legendary ninja, and revered as the second strongest in the village. Everyone knew his name and some thought he was even more powerful than Itachi.

"What? Why would he teach you?" Sasuke's voice was ground out and Sakura smirked.

"Because he likes me more than you."

"Ehem, we have match, and it's been postponed for too long. The crowd has been waiting." Genma broke in with a grin and look to her. She looked over to Shisui who was covering his mouth and it was obvious he was having difficulty in not laughing. There was a white haired man next to him who was trying to do the same thing.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara," Genma announced and Sakura began to chew on her lip. This was the moment of truth, she needed to get her position. She walked out of room and made her way into the stands just in time to see the beginning of the match. Kakashi was standing next to Gai who was behind Lee at the moment so she made her way over to them. The stadium was now silent and tense, most betting on Sasuke as they knew nothing of Gaara.

Sasuke had grown faster, he had copied Lee's style and had been able to match the speed Lee was at without his weights in only a month. Sakura really hated the Sharingan, it was so cheating. People seemed to think Uchiha's had all this talent, but they were all copy cats in her book. They could just take anothers hard work and make it their own, and they would get the credit for it because they're Uchiha.

But Gaara wasn't easy to be, his body was durable despite the attacks. And then he made a weird sand shield all around him and it was thick, and it could attack Sasuke if he got too close to it. The hard exterior made it impossible to pierce it, not unless there was one incredible thrust, but she couldn't think of anything like that is Sasuke's arsenal. And yet she was proven wrong as Sasuke jumped back and chirping filed the air. Gai said it was Chidori, Kakashi's only original jutsu. "I thought you said I was your favorite, lying Scarecrow Bastard," Sakura glared and grumbled over her shoulder and she saw Kakashi freeze.

"C-cherry, well that is," Kakashi began but Sakura was too insulted to care.

"Don't try your lying and viperous tongue on me Scarecrow, I don't want to fucking hear it," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and made a sound in the back of her throat and walked over to Lee. Kakashi was trying to say something to her but she flipped him off and continued to watch the match. Sasuke's attack was taking time, but the chakra was clear in his hand, he was speeding towards Gaara, a direct attack, and his speed and the power behind the jutsu he was wielding would make it difficult to dodge something. But Sasuke was able to bury it into the sand, piercing the barrier.

"Blood?! My blood?!" Gaara's voice was shriek and mad, and it was loud, resounding through the area and making her cringe a bit. Had he never seen his own blood before? Suddenly Sasuke screamed as well and more lightning came from him, freeing his hand and a large tan like paw came after him, covered in purple like veins. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. That's what he had begun to form into during her visions. She looked to Kakashi and Gai and nodded her head and they both stiffened, understanding that it would happen soon.

"Sakura, get together all the genin."

"Yes. Flower, Chip Boy, Lazyass, Princess Sunshine, come with me," Sakura said and directed them up the stairs confusing them all. She led them to what she knew was a storage room and ordered them in. "You were all told to wear your ninja gear, yes?" They all nodded their heads and Sakura looked them over. "I don't know how long we have, okay? Get Dog boy, bugboy, and princess here. Also get buns and the little bitch, that's Neji, here immediately. There's something you all can know now, and it needs to be said soon, so go!" They all looked at each other and Sakura was about to say something when they all ran out of the room. A few minutes later they were back with the mentioned people. "How many of you are fit to fight?"

"I-I'm still recovering," Hinata said shyly and twiddled with her fingers.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked and looked at her.

"Konoha is going to be invaded by a joint force of Sand and Sound soon. Gaara is the trigger of that invasion, hsi transformation into something will be the sign for the enemy forces to move. The real Kazekage is dead, and the one next to the Hokage is Orochimaru, the man we faced in the forest of death, Princess Sunshine. The Hokage knows this and we've been preparing to counter this threat since the day I met Gaara, and warned the Hokage of their plans. Soon Konoha will be transformed into a battle field, and all of you may be needed to fight. It seems to me Gaara is transforming quicker than what I foresaw would happen. You were told to be in ninja gear so you would be ready for a fight. I didn't spend the last month preparing for an exam, I've been preparing for a major battle. All the forces of Konoha have been called in, and we are ready to fight, now you must be as well."

"No way, that's can't be true...we're about to have a full scale battle?" TenTen looked alarmed and was feeling for her scrolls already.

"It's true. Any moment fights will break out."

"Why do you know of this and none of us do?" Neji asked this time and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because I'm the one who told the Hokage. Naruto...do you remember what Zabuza told me in Waves about my dreams?"

"He said that what your dreams showed you could come to pass. Why?"

"My dreams are visions of the future. For weeks before Gaara and his teammates arrived I had dreams of the attack and the battle...I only realized the day Gaara arrived in Konoha, and then I told the Hokage," Sakura exclaimed and pulled on her kusarigama chain, wanting to go back out soon.

"How can you see the future?" Neji asked again.

"I don't know, but every part of my vision has come true so far."

"Well do your parents have this ability?" Kiba asked this time, slowly inching closer to her as if she wouldn't notice.

"I don't have parents. I don't know if this is a family thing, okay? Now let's stop with the twenty questions, we need to get back out there and be ready to fight with our comrades," Sakura said and marched to the door, yanking it open and making her way over to the stands again, standing on the path behind the seats.

Gaara was now out of his sand globe thing, but he looked psychopathic. And then feathers were falling from the sky. "Genjutsu, dispel it now." Sakura made a hand sign and with a 'kai', the illusionary effect no longer mattered for her. An explosion then went off near the Hokage's booth and she looked to their. Orochimaru had made his move. "Jii-sama!"

"Sakura! Gaara was taken somewhere by his teammates, probably a safe place where he can begin his part of the attack. Sasuke went after him but he's too cut up, and the attack I taught him greatly decreases his stamina. Take a team and go after them, neutralize them, and then come back. Those are your orders now," Kakashi yelled and was back to back with Gai now.

"I understand, but…" Sakura looked around, trying to find a hint of Shisui but had to block an incoming sound ninja's attack, and then shoved her kunai into said ninja's gut. Kakashi and Gai were by them and Gai punched a hole in the wall they were next to, and Pakkun appeared and leapt onto her shoulder.

"Sakura, you're in charge of this mission, this will be difficult, but you are far superior to everyone who is named a genin at the moment. Now go, Pakkun will pick up on Sasuke's smell," Kakashi said as Gai and he protected them both from incoming attacks.

"Alright, all of you who wish to come get ready," Sakura said and stood by the hole, Naruto and Kiba coming to her sides immediately. Neji, TenTen, and Shino were next, nodding to her and ready to follow her orders. Shikamaru and his group came over after that and she jumped through the window, Pakkun already picking up the scent and directing them on which way to go. They were a mob at the moment, moving through the trees. That wouldn't do. "Neji in front, scout ahead for enemies, Kiba in back doing the same, both of you alert me if there is an enemy and the number and strength if you can. Naruto, you and I are behind Neji. Ino, TenTen, Shino, and Shikamaru, to the center. You're no good with close range, so we'll keep you fighting at a distance. Chouji to the back with Kiba, barrel people who come from behind." They all moved to their places, none of them commenting on Sakura's use of their names. This was no time for humor, their village was being attacked.

"Leader, Sasuke is bleeding and following Gaara. Gaara's teammates were tasked with protecting him till he was ready, we should be prepared for them," Pakkun said, perched on her shoulder. "Also, Sasuke has a lead on us, both groups are moving fast and not stopping."

"If we encounter either of Gaara's teammates two will stay and fight them while we continue on. Other ninja may appear, but we cannot stop, do you understand?"

"Yes," responses resounded all around her and Sakura was glad that they were being so compliant wit her.

"Are we to kill them?" She didn't know who asked the question but...she didn't like them.

"If it can be helped tie them up and leave them for ANBU to find and question. Sunagakure made a mistake, but he loss of the shinobi will bring ruin to the Wind Country, and then Konoha will have difficulties as we rely on trade from Wind. The loss of too many shinobi will cripple them beyond belief."

"Are you sure there isn't another reason you don't want them dead?" This time Sakura recognized the voice as Shikamaru's.

"None that comes to mind. Now, let's go!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it, but now I'm going to bed! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It really means a lot to me!

_Next Chapter: Gaara Fight, Sakura has a heart, creation of friends, more rivalries, and a badass new chapter to Sakura's journey! _

_Please Review _

~Stay Free


	11. Chapter 10

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_So here is the fight against Gaara, and Sakura will have a reveal at the end, something that will kick off her own journey. A big revelation...a glimpse behind the curtain. _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sakura cursed as she entered the area where Gaara and Sasuke we're fighting. Naruto and Pakkun were the only ones left with her, the other being sent off to deal with annoyances that got in their way at the moment. Sakura didn't like the idea of using her nakama as decoys, despite how much she despised them at times, it just went against her morals to let them hold off the enemy while they continued on. She hoped that they would be okay, but there wasn't much time to think about that now that she was staring down the beast.

Gaara had begun transforming, he looked exactly how she saw him in her visions, except now he had a tail. One side of his face had morphed, along with his teeth, and he was drooling at the mouth in anticipation of blood. Sakura didn't know what to think of him, but she knew now he was more powerful than before...his chakra was powerful and intense and a little terrifying. Something about it just...just made he want to go to a corner and cry in fear. Looking down at her hands she noticed they were shaking, why were they shaking? She wasn't a coward, she faced people and opponents before that were stronger than her and never faltered, hell she didn't with Orochimaru. So why did she have this terrible feeling now?

Raising one of her hands she bit down on it, drawing blood and bringing her back to the present. She didn't have time to think about her own fear, she didn't have time to think about anything other than the situation at hand. Sasuke had activated his curse seal while they were absent and he was down for the count, bleeding and in pain. He would only get in their way at the moment. Naruto was gaping at Gaara, not believing that the beast in front of them was the same Gaara from the arena. She needed to make him snap out of it before Gaara used his shocked state to get rid of him. Pakkun had told her he wasn't one for much combat. Temari was hiding in fear of her own teammate, so she wouldn't be much of a problem.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it Sakura straightened herself and stared into Gaara's eyes. Both were wide and crazed, lusting for blood. For their blood especially at the moment. She knew he used Sand, but now it seemed like he was sand, it wasn't just his weapon, it was within him. He wasn't an opponent she could form a strategy for at the moment. "Well, well, well, looks like my main prey isn't as tough as others believe, fear is delicious on you," Gaara's voice rasped to her and Sakura sneered and took more breaths.

"Give up now Sand ninja, Konoha knew of your attack long before the exams even began. We were prepared today, your forces are falling to us. This was a stupid move, attacking Konoha, but a fool like you would never be able to see that error, now would you?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and smirked, her fear melting away as she bantered with the enemy.

"Like I care about that plan anymore, I just want your blood." His sandy tail whipped back and forth in an agitated and aggressive manner, ready to strike.

"And I want your head, so let's stop this pointless chit chat, and let's get on with it," Sakura whipped out her kusarigama and began twirling it. "Sunny, move Icy away from the area, then come back and help me with this guy...Sunny!" Naruto was still in shock before her loud voice woke him and he nodded his head, picking Sasuke up and moving away, placing Sasuke on a tree branch farther away, Pakkun watching over him. "Icy, rest up as much as you can, we may need you later."

Gaara was transforming again, his entire face and upper body was wrapped and sand, his arms now sand claws and his face like that of a beast dog or racoon. His legs were still human, though the sand was slowly slinking around them, soon they would transform into something else as well. "Sakura, we should run away, this guy isn't normal."

"Sunny...I know that he isn't, it doesn't surprise me at all, what does surprise me is you running away. That isn't normal," Sakura looked at him besides her and saw him still at her words, knowing she was right. He looked down and Sakura noticed something, his eyes. She remembered them….looking to Gaara she saw the same eyes as Naruto had before. Before when Naruto was alone...he had the same eyes as Gaara. Gaara was alone, no one had ever recognized him. He was suffering and relying on himself to compensate for the pain he felt inside, Naruto was thinking the same thing, it was in his eyes. Was that why Naruto was hesitating? She didn't have time for this sentimental crap.

Sakura no longer felt like being idle, her fear was being replaced by something else, anger, rage, pure hatred. The emotions came and fired her insides, and she tried to quell them so they wouldn't block her judgement. "I don't care why you're acting like this, Sunny, but we are ninja of Konoha. We cannot run from an enemy that attacks in our own home. So I'm going to fight." Sakura jumped forward and threw her kusarigama towards Gaara, but his sand shielded him and grabbed onto it. His tail came and rammed into her, throwing her into a tree and Sakura cursed. Using her chakra she pulled her kusarigama back to her. Her weapon was too small and light to do any hard damage, his shell to hard to crack.

"You're going to fight me, for people! You're weak, I thought you might actually be strong, but I was wrong. People can only be strong when they fight for themselves!" Gaara began laughing, a creepy sound in Sakura's opinion. HIs mind was so twisted, she wondered if she would've turned out like this had Shisui not been there for her, cared for her. It was a weird thought, not having Shisui, and she didn't like it.

"You're wrong, Panda...you're weak, not me. Yeah sometime the people I fight for are pains in the ass, but they rely on me, look to me because I am strong. That faith they put in me drives me to win, to kick your ass and take no prisoners. You fight for a feeling of being, but I already have that, and it's in the people that look to me for strength. To keep that feeling alive I fight for them, not for me. It is a far more powerful emotion that what you feel," Sakura said and jumped away as he launched sand shuriken at her, obviously displeased with her words.

"Sakura...I'll back you up!" Looking over she saw Naruto giving her his signature thumbs up and smiling like a complete goof. Chuckling Sakura reached for her back pocket, pulling out an explosive tag and a kunai. Wrapping the shaft with the tag Sakura nodded his head and jerked it forward in a sign to start. Naruto jumped into the battle, creating kage bunshin in mass numbers, and oddly enough, a frog was with him...weird. It was small and orange...like Naruto. Throwing the kunai to Naruto she watched as he fought, before planting the knife literally in Gaara's ass, pulling a move from Kakashi, and it exploding there, making the sand crumble and fall a bit. "How was that, Sakura?"

"Idiotic," Sakura said and his head fell a bit.

"Yeah well just wait till you see this!" Naruto exclaimed as chakra poured out from him in an enormous wave and he made a hand sign. Performing his jutsu the woods were filled with Naruto Kage bunshins, more than she had ever seen him make before, or anyone for that matter. It was like a small army of orange. Even Gaara was shocked, unsure of what to do when faced by so many blonde haired idiots. Laughing Sakura threw her head back, he had gone back to being the reckless idiot she knew, now she knew how to work with him again.

"Alright, Sunny, let him have it, he's been weakened from the kunai from earlier. His sand isn't responding well it would seem. It's now or never," Sakura said and she got calls of agreement from all the different Naruto's before his assault began on Gaara, and when it ended, Gaara crashed into the forest floor. But Gaara got right back up, his sand responding...and he transformed into something else entirely. Now Sakura knew what he was...he was a jinchuuriki, like Naruto. He was larger than anything she had ever seen, he had let the demon out. "Sunny! He's the houser of the Ichibi, Shukaku!"

Naruto jumped up besides her and Sakura was going through every jutsu she knew...but none of them would be able to take down this thing. They weren't big enough for something like that. "What's the plan?"

"At this point...survive and attack. You got anything large enough now than you did before you're training?" Sakura asked as she draped her kusarigama around her neck, not placing it completely away incase she needed it. And it looked like she would need it soon. A large sand paw was coming down to them. Whipping it out Sakura held both blades' hilts in an 'x' pattern over her head and poured chakra into it. The chains created a circle above them and inside was her white chakra, creating a shield that was strong enough to hold back the giant Sand arm.

"I got it!" Sakura didn't have time to question him as she kicked away some sand that had seeped around the shield, destroying it before it reformed and more came at them. A poof of smoke sounded behind her and Sakura cursed and thought of the worst before she was suddenly high above the trees, on the back of something and the sand was now falling down. Turning around she saw Naruto and his little frog smiling big. Looking down she noticed she was on the back of something, or on the head. There was a large pipe from its mouth, and it wore a jacket and had bindings.

"What the hell? You again? What do you want?" The large...summon asked and Sakura wasn't sure what to think of it. It didn't see happy to have been summoned by Naruto though.

"Gama-oyabin, fight with me," Naruto said and Sakura now understood that he probably had no control over his summon, or respect from it would be more precise. The puff of smoke that came from the apparent toad, now, showed his displeasure in the situation.

"Nope," was the toad's response and Sakura sighed and shook her head. Of course it would turn out something like this. "Why do I have to fight that guy? That's stupid." Naruto on the other hand was freaking out at the rejection. It was a good idea though, this toad was large enough to take Shukaku on.

"Pops this guy picked on me! And then the orange one here protected me, he did really well!" The small orange toad from earlier tattled and Sakura took a look between the two toads. This small one was the child of the large toad beast they were on! Well...that was a shock, Sakura didn't know what to think of that at all. It was weird to even here a toad speak though or a boy turn into his bijuus form but it was a day for rarities and Sakura had a feeling this would not be the last one.

"Alright, I'll help, but only because this punk actually had the gall to pick on my son. You all might want to hold on tight," the large toad said before drawing a sword from his hip and attacking the demon. Sakura channeled chakra to her feet to attach herself to the toad's head and held onto Naruto and the toad with her free hands, the two were about to go flying if she hadn't and then the toad might've turned on them for dropping his son. Sakura did not want to deal with that, especially when said toad was very skilled with the sword he wielded which was larger than the Hokage's tower.

Shukaku would dodge every attempt that the toad threw at him, despite being sand and quite large the demon was agile and quick. And the toad couldn't grab onto the demon because he had no claws. Gaara had put himself to sleep and the demon, Shukaku was now free as Gaara's body was limp on its snout. Sakura wondered what it would be like to have your psyche chipped away at due to insomnia, and he had been through it his entire life no doubt.

"Sunny, Gama-chan, I have an idea. Naruto you have to wake Panda up, to do that we need to get in close. But Shukaku is too fast for Gama-chan to grab onto. So Sunny you're going to transform Gama-chan into something with claws for him to get a grip, and I'll slow him down. You'll know when, okay? Just don't move him too much and don't get close until it's all set up," Sakura explained before jumping down, not waiting for their answers.

It was difficult to run through the trees when they had been massacred by the giants fighting above her, each step they made shook the earth beneath her, and making her fall from the trees and fall to the earth. Shaking her head Sakura decided the trees were not the best idea just in case she didn't catch herself next time and wound up with head trauma. Adding chakra to her feet Sakura skated over the earth towards her destination. Shukaku's feet.

His massive paws were a problem and so was his tail, but the tail moved just as much as the feet and wouldn't serve the purpose she was going for. This would waste a lot of chakra and she was low from the matches, run here, brief fight, and now she would be using a hell of a lot of chakra for what she was planning to do.

Once she was close enough Sakura went through hand signs as she brought force a mixture of both her chakras while still circulating white separately through her feet, it was difficult and a pain in the ass, but she needed to be quick and agile while still dealing major damage to his movement. Once she was ready she skate forward and took in a breath before letting out a breath, "Katon: Dragon's Fire Roar." An emerald, large pillar of flames erupted from her mouth and Sakura aimed for the feet, thankful Gama-chan had already taken off one, because three would be a stretch. Aiming it at the only front paw she began to melt the sand and turn it into glass that melted to the ground, the intense flamed transforming the sand quickly enough, before moving to the other two. Shukaku was giving off yowls but she paid them little mind and moved to the back as he began to thrash around. She got one of back paws and noticed that the glass was beginning to break. Getting the last paw Sakura aimed the last of her strength at his belly, weighing him down even more before skating away as she felt the earth shake. Naruto and Gama-chan were on the move.

Sakura moved as quick as she could to get out of the area and looking up she saw the Kyuubi and had a mini heart attack before realizing that Naruto had transformed the toad into that form. Calming down Sakura watched as Naruto woke Gaara before she continued on her way, heading to Sasuke to see how he was doing. When she reached him Shukaku was falling apart and Naruto and Gaara were falling towards the earth.

Sasuke was up and looked at her with confusing, the curse marking still on him, weirdly enough. "What did you do to stop him?" Sasuke asked as he supported her when she got to him, Sakura was panting and the edges of her vision were blurring. She had never used this much chakra in a fight before, and she gripped her stomach as she calmed down. Looking there she saw blood pouring from her abdomen, it had probably happened when she was smashed into that tree. She hadn't noticed it because of the adrenalin in her system. "Hey, we need to get you to the hospital. You're bleeding badly."

"I'll be fine, Icy, Sunny still needs us...we need to get to him," Sakura said and moved towards the area Naruto had fallen towards and adding chakra to her feet again, skated along the ground, Sasuke calling to her from behind, telling her to stop before she hurt herself even more. She didn't care though, she wouldn't allow them to tell her what to do, it was her body and she would push it if she wanted to. Naruto was alone with Gaara though, and she didn't even want to think about the possibilities of what was happening. Naruto was talking to Gaara about protecting the people he loves when she got there and she leaned against a tree, nothing bad was going on and she didn't have to worry.

Gaara's teammates appeared and it made her still a bit and then winced from the pain of the small action. Gaara called them off like dogs, and then they were gone, and Sasuke appeared besides Naruto who was so weak from the battle he couldn't even move his arms and legs anymore. Sakura crumbled to the ground, and before she could meet the ground properly, everything went black.

* * *

'_My darling daughter...my darling daughter...begin. Begin. My darling daughter.' A voice sounded from the light which Sakura was blinded by. Trying to shield her eyes Sakura tried to look desperately into the light, a figure was barely visible, but it was definitely a woman's figure. But the outline was all Sakura could see. 'The book was our hope for you, and now it is time your battles begin. You don't need to worry about us, the book and all that it will lead you to, was meant to help you survive. I wish my darling daughter, that I could hold you one more time, but...'_

_The image cleared, or the scenery around her did and so did her own image, but the woman was still just an outlined figure of light. Around her there was smoke, and her body was small, the size it had been when she woke up in Konoha. She was surrounded by a large and pristine room, beautiful and elegant. White marble and thick curtains with paintings were all around. There was an open wall that had a small gate so that you wouldn't fall, and columns of great detail were around. Past the window was a large city, and it was on fire. _

_She was picked up by someone, this time made of black, nothing but a figure with no features. But this one was male, and he was next to another figure of black. He held her black pack and placed in in her arms, she unconsciously gripped it, she had no control over this small body. She felt sadness shake her being, and tears fall from her eyes and she began to wail. _

'_My angel, you must be quiet, he will hear. We do not have much time, you will leave this place...it is not safe, he will find you like he did us. He can not be allowed to know of your existence. And to keep you a secret, even you may not know who you are. You will forget us, I will take your memories away for your own protection. Everything about this place, your favorite games to play, your aunts and uncles, even us, you will forget. But we will always love you,' the man's voice was torn, yet it was masculine and gruff, deep and calming, but on his blank face, tears fell over it, and onto her. "One day the memories will come back, people will watch over you, check in on you at times till you are ready to know of their existence. But we...we will never see you again most likely, my angel. I wanted to see you grow up, teach you to fight and crush any boy who came near you. I should've known...he'd find us eventually. Tear us apart, and now you must suffer for my mistake. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." _

"_Sir, he'll be here in moments. If she is to survive I must take her now," the other shadowed man said and held out his arms. Sakura began to hold tight to the man who now held her. _

"_Mama, Papa, I don't want to go, I want to be with you...I don't want to be alone," Sakura's voice was hoarse with tears as she sniffled. _

"_You won't be...one day the light that shines within you will lead you to people who will love and cherish you like we do. Someone to keep you safe from the darkness," the man said again and a shining light came and it was the woman again. _

"_My darling daughter...this is for you," the woman's hands held within them the necklace Sakura always wore. "It will hide you from the man who hunts us know. Promise me you will never take it off, it will hide you from his and his comrades sight." _

"_I promise...Mama." _

"_Good girl...and goodbye," the man's voice said and his hand came towards her._

* * *

Sakura startled up, tears so hot they nearly burned rushed down her face. She took heaving breaths of air from the dream she had...no...it wasn't a dream. That was a memory of hers, most likely from right before her memories disappeared...when they were taken away by her father. To keep her safe from the enemy who had found them.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked to the source to fight Shisui and Kakashi looking down at her, and the world swirled into focus.

Machines...beeping noises gave them away in the quiet room where she now was. The air smelt clean...too clean. She was in the hospital/ She had only been in this position one time before, when she woke up four years ago with Shisui in the room. Just like now.

Wiping her eyes Sakura got rid of the tears and gripped onto the necklace which still dangled from her neck, thankfully. Looking around the rest of the room she saw the Hokage and Asuma, Sasuke and Naruto, a man with white hair, and all the other genin and their senseis she had met were all crowded into one room. It was large for a hospital room, larger than one she had been in before.

"Sakura, welcome back to the world of the living," Shisui joked and held out a glass of water which she took grateful gulps up, her throat dry and scratchy feeling. No one else agreed with his humor, instead all shooting him glares which he waved off as he jumped onto the side of her bed and hugged her to him while someone not crushing the glass in her hands.

"How long was I out?" Sakura croaked before she erupted into a fit of coughing from that scratchy feeling she had in her throat. Grabbing her throat in pain Sakura took another gulp of water.

"A few days, your injury was serious, apparently it was touch and go there for a bit. It's a good thing I know you're tough or I would've been worried about you," Shisui laughed at this and Sakura smiled at him before placing the water back down and looking to the Hokage who was looking quite weary at the moment, he looked older than he ever had before.

"So? We're all here in Konoha if I'm not mistaken. What happened, Jii-sama,?" Sakura asked and cocked her head to the side a bit.

"Casualties...but not as many as there would've been if you hadn't of warned us. The memorial will be tomorrow. Orochimaru escaped, he ran once he realized that he was outclassed from a combination of Itachi-kun and myself he ran, though his assault has left Konoha in need of repairs. Sand left the moment they saw that Shukaku was no longer visible, realizing their plan had failed and once they realized that their Kazekage had been murdered by Orochimaru in reality," Hiruzen explained and got up, his back cracking as he did so before he reached for his pipe and lit it. "Good work, Sakura. But I expect a report on my desk by the end of the week. But for now get some rest, tomorrow will be quite packed for you."

With that he left, leaving the room in silence before Sakura noticed Shisui playing with her hair, braiding it. Sighing Sakura tried to swat at him only to have him swat right back. "Ne, Sakura, so it's true then...you can see the future?" Sasuke asked and tilted his head with a small glare on his face, though it was more because he was thinking, there was no malice behind it, just curiosity.

"Yeah...but don't start asking me to give you a reading. This was the first time it's ever happened, I can't control the visions."

"What were the visions of?" Sakura paused, deciding how to answer that correctly.

"I saw Gaara transforming...Konoha under attack, Orochimaru as the Kazekage, Jii-sama dying by Orochimaru's hands, and Konoha up in flames," Sakura said and took another drink water, her hands shaking as her minds reeled back to the past she had seen. Past and future? Or perhaps it had been a spark memory as she woke up, maybe it wasn't her in her sleep.

The room grew silent at her words once more and Shisui hugged her to him and Sakura relaxed against him. He placed a kiss on her temple and she laughed a bit, looking up to his and making a face, he doing the same back to her. He was always so good at breaking awkward situations.

"Well if that was supposed to happen I'm glad you reported it, little princess," the man with white hair said and bowed as he came up towards her. Then took her hand and laid a kiss on it. "So it would seem that the future can change then...the questions of fate and destiny finally coming to an end with your appearance. Though I think everyone here realizes no one can know of this ability. Other villages, if hearing of this, will come for you, kidnap you and try to use you."

"They can try, but I'll kick their asses," Sakura said before stretching and yawning.

"You can do that after you sleep, Sakura," Kakashi's voice spoke and Sakura had no strength left to argue, she merely nodded her head and fell back against the pillows, her mind falling into a blank state as she rested for whatever schedule she would go through tomorrow. But what would make it so busy? There was the funeral...but what else was planned?

* * *

There was finally a bit of her past for you to see, but only just a glimpse as she is still working to recover them all.

_Next chapter will be the funeral and Sakura getting very annoyed with various people, as is the usual, a run in, and training. _

Please Review!

~Stay Free!


End file.
